


Getaway

by blackrainbow



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Prostitution, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrainbow/pseuds/blackrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin blackmailed Jung Yunho, a dishonest lawyer who worked for a sly company, to smuggle him out of Japan so he could be free from the prostitution life he was having. But what he knew about this man was only the tip of an iceberg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s nice working with you, Jung Yunho-sshi,” Choi Siwon shook his hand firmly after they finished the meeting. “I have to say, I can finally sleep well tonight.”

 

Choi Siwon was the son of Choi Giho, who had retired a year ago from the family business, the famous Choi Diamond Dynasty, the biggest company in Korea and had expanded its market to America, thanks to Siwon’s brother in law, and Europe, courtesy of Choi Siha, the empress of the dynasty, Choi Giho’s only wife. Now the young master Choi Siwon inherited the company as he finalized his work opening a new branch for his own automotive industry in Italy. His career in the Diamond Dynasty would begin here in Japan.

 

Jung Yunho smiled, straightened his suit, and halted his words as Siwon was greeting the others associates, CEOs and bosses, bowed to them politely as they were getting out the room. “You are being too humble, Siwon-sshi. I think this is just a small job after what you’ve done in Italy.”

 

“It’s family business, after all. It must remain standing tall for decades to come.” Siwon said. “More pressure.”

 

Yunho hummed. “But I believe a lot of company would love to cooperate with you. It would be easier that way, isn’t it?”

 

Siwon put his hand on Yunho’s back, gently led him out of the meeting room. “I have to say it is true, arrogantly,” he added with a small laughed and Yunho followed. “But some of them make me feel insecure and I don’t want to put my company in danger.”

 

Yunho just listened.

 

“Diamond business is an easy spot for money laundering. Big money comes, big money goes, from just a single stone. The market in Japan is developing and that’s why I expand my business here.” Siwon shifted closer and speak quietly. “The yakuza came to get some share, but I don’t want to turn my family business to a dirty job, Yunho-sshi.”

 

“I understand,” Yunho said.

 

They were entering the ballroom as they talked, it was huge and fancy with crystal lamps hung high, the shining marble reflected the lights beautifully. The orchestra was playing a classic music and some couples were dancing elegantly while the others enjoyed the show with a glass of drink in their hands.

 

Siwon patted Yunho’s shoulder. “I am happily welcoming you to Choi Diamond Dynasty, Lawyer Jung Yunho-sshi,” he smiled sincerely. “Please, enjoy yourself,” he winked, and there was suddenly a lovely tall girl beside Siwon, and she walked elegantly to Yunho’s side. “This is Jangmi,”

 

 

 _Rose_. And that name was actually matched her. She was wearing tight red dress, accentuating her slim, model like figure. Her straight brown hair fell right on her shoulders, giving a classy lady vibe. Her thin makeup showed what a real beauty she was, and her eyes, oh her eyes… Yunho suddenly forgot to breathe when those big doe eyes were looking at him, thoroughly, like a sharp thorn that pierced through his soul.

 

Yunho gave Siwon a bow before he let Jangmi held his arm and led him.

 

“So I heard you are a lawyer?” Jangmi asked.

 

“Yes, I am.” Yunho answered. “And you are..?”

 

Suddenly Jangmi stopped walking and turned to face Yunho. “Do you want to dance?”

 

“Sure, whatever you want.”

 

They held hands and Yunho put his right arm around Jangmi’s slender body, his palm could feel the lace on her dress and she put her left hand on Yunho’s shoulder. They swayed slowly into the melody.

 

“You are Korean.” Jangmi stated, lowered her head and eyes looked up.

 

“As we speaking, it’s actually Korean language we use,” Yunho stated the obvious.

 

“Jung Yunho, a lawyer from South Korea…” her fingers drew patterns on Yunho’s shoulder and travelled to his chest, her gaze followed her fingers.

 

“You seem so interested in me,” Yunho said, gave her a look.

 

Jangmi’s eyes looked back at him.

 

“Or you have a hidden purpose to make me feel that way,” Yunho added, it wasn’t a question.

 

Jangmi’s fingers stopped on Yunho’s tie and she pulled it shortly, and Yunho’s face was just inches from hers at once. She let go of Yunho’s hand and let her arms circled Yunho’s neck, brought them even closer. “Why? Don’t Siwon-sshi said that you should enjoy yourself, Yunho-sshi? Let’s enjoy this moment.”

 

Yunho’s arms were around her hips, moving gently to the rhythm of the music in an intimate dance, though he felt hot in an instant, with her scent under his nose and breath on his face.

 

“Yunho-sshi,”

 

Yunho swore that her lower lips brushed against his chin while she called his name. It felt sticky because of her lipgloss.

 

“I believe Choi Siwon provide a room for his guest,” she added in a soft whisper.

 

Their bodies were against each other, only separated by their clothing and Yunho felt a surge of desire in his stomach. “Shall we go, then?”

 

“We shall.”

 

They were still for a moment, eyes piercing to each others, hands hot on their bodies, before Jangmi straightened her back and Yunho got back to his senses, grabbed her hand and pulled her along out from the ballroom and to the elevator.

 

Their journey to the bedroom was short, it was less than a minute until finally Yunho closed the door behind them and pushed Jangmi against it, her sensual gasp made Yunho lusted more. He hiked her thigh up, held her leg through the high slit of the dress. Yunho could feel her palm rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Yunho leaned closer and their nose touched and slide, it was less than a second until Yunho’s lips landed on Jangmi, but she put her finger between their lips.

 

“I need to use bathroom first.”

 

Yunho could use his strength and took her right there and then, but he controlled himself. “Okay.”

 

Jangmi moved aside gracefully and walked to the bathroom, left Yunho dazed in his spot for a moment. He thought he still smelt her scent though she wasn’t there anymore.

 

Yunho heard the water running, and when he checked his phone, Jaejoong called. “How is it?”

 

“He signed the contract.” Yunho said as he walked towards the terrace, admiring the night city view.

 

“Good. No suspicion from Choi?”

 

“He mentioned us, actually.” Yunho replied.

 

“The yakuza?”

 

“Yes.” Yunho chuckled. “He doesn’t want to work with people like us. Doesn’t want to turn his family business to a dirty job, he said. But we got the contract, Jaejoong.”

 

Jaejoong laughed could be heard from the other side. “Finally your years wasted on law can give us something, eh?”

 

“Hey, why are you being like this?” Yunho asked playfully. “However, it’s just a matter of time until we get more shares on his company, slowly and slowly… until we have big enough to control the Choi Diamond Dynasty ourselves.”

 

“More money, more control on the police, the politics, and we literally own everything, Yunho.”

 

A smile formed on Yunho’s lips and he could imagine Jaejoong doing the same. He sighed and turned around, and saw her, standing in the middle of the room, listened to everything he said through the opened terrace door. “I’m going now, Jae.”

 

“Rest well, darling,”

 

“I will.” Yunho said, before disconnected the phone, calmly returned the stare from Jangmi.

 

“I heard everything you said.” Jangmi walked bravely towards Yunho. She had taken off her high heels but was still as tall.

 

“You did?” Yunho asked, took a box of cigarette from his suit pocket and pulled one out, put it between his lips and lit it.

 

“Yes.” Jangmi said. “And I know that your intension is to bring the Choi down.”

 

Yunho just hummed and blew the smoke out from his mouth.

 

“So you’re not actually a lawyer, aren’t you, Jung Yunho?” Jangmi asked.

 

“I actually am. I went to a law school, graduated, got the certificate and everything.” Yunho replied.

 

“A lawyer, but work for a wrong company? Not wrong, but at least, different from what Choi Siwon expected...” Jangmi asked again with a challenged look.

 

Yunho tilted his head, not giving yes or no as an answer and brought the cigarette to his mouth again and inhaled it.

 

“Am I right?” Jangmi demanded an answer.

 

Yunho removed the cigar and held it between his fingers. “You know what, let me tell that I am actually working for a company Choi Siwon hates. He would be very dissapointed, and even furious if he knew who I actually working with. Am I going to bring him down? No, but I’m just gonna get enough control over his company. We’re not that kind of people who work with our hands to get the money, no. We have other people to work their asses off and we get the money without even moving a finger.”

 

Something flashed in Jangmi’s eyes. It wasn’t hatred, or disgust, it was something else Yunho couldn’t read.

 

“Are you going to tell him?” Yunho asked. He didn’t want to kill Jangmi. But if he had to...

 

“Why, I can do a lot more than that with this information.” Jangmi walked closer to Yunho, leaned on the wall beside him. “I heard you’re coming back to South Korea tomorrow.”

 

“Correct.”

 

“Take me with you.”

 

It was the words Yunho didn’t expect to hear.

 

“Get me out of here.” Jangmi said with clenched jaw. He looked away wiht anger in his eyes. “They brought me to Japan and promised to pay off my debt. But this... this is not something I want, but what can I do?”

 

Yunho stared at her.

 

“I am a fucking man, for god’s sake, and they put me into prostitution? What kind of messed up world is this?!”

 

Yunho just realized that Jangmi was going to the bathroom to... remove her makeup. Now that he saw her, no, him, clearly, he could see his facial hair and his adam’s apple was visible. Maybe Yunho was too distracted with his eyes, he didn’t completely remove his eyeliner though he had taken off the false eyelashes.

 

“It’s not like I’m saying that it’s right for a woman to put into prostitution, but-“ he took a deep breath. “You know what I mean?”

 

Yunho was still.

 

“I just need you to take me back to Korea. Then I’ve never heard whatever the conversation is between you and the man over the phone about the Choi Dynasty.” Jangmi looked at him in the eyes. “Do we have a deal?”

 

                                                                                                                        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there!  
> finally i write again, & so happy to share this with u :D  
> if it feels like deja vu reading this story (especially for those who had read beautiful you), i admit it. but i just miss writing so much (& interacting with u!!) & hope u guys forgive me for this :")
> 
> anyway i actually have summer dream & off road sequel in mind, but i read a short summary of 'a countess from hongkong' a screenplay by charlie chaplin & just write this.
> 
> so after a long time, do i do well? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

“Do we have a deal?”

 

Yunho’s cigarettes had left forgotten since Jangmi’s confession. “It’s an easy deal.” He offered his hand.

 

But Jangmi ignored it and went back to the room.

 

“Don’t we have to shake hands or something?” Yunho asked jokingly and followed him to the room.

 

Jangmi just scoffed as he took off his sleek bob wig, and ruffled his short hair. He really is a man, Yunho thought. Yunho took off his suit and threw it to the chair as he was busy unbuttoning his shirt.

 

“You’re not an organized person, are you?” Jangmi glared to him from the mirror he was facing.

 

“Do you mind?” Yunho asked as he uncuffed his shirt.

 

Jangmi just sighed and reached back for his dress zipper while Yunho just eyed him amusedly and Jangmi noticed this. “Do you mind?” he rolled his eyes.

 

“What? You don’t want me to see?” Yunho lifted his eyebrows. “Did they force you to have breast implants too, or something?”

 

“You’re sick!” Jangmi was aggitated. “No! Just- just help me to take off this dress!”

 

“You just have to ask,” Yunho walked closer to him. “Jangmi,” he whispered in his ear.

 

It made Jangmi shivered but he tried his best not to flinch though Yunho’s fingers travelled along his spine to feel the revealed skin, following the zip.

 

“For one who ‘hate’ this, it surprised me you wear a bra.” The corners of Yunho’s mouth rised as he looked at him through the mirror in front of them. The color was also red, a shade darker than the dress itself. “Do you want me to unhook it too?”

 

Jangmi turned around and pushed Yunho away, but the man didn’t budge a bit like a wall, he caught Jangmi’s wrist.

 

“I think you owe me a kiss.”

 

Jangmi hated that smirk and glared to those almond eyes. “I am a man.”

 

“I don’t mind.”

 

Their height was similar, but somehow Jangmi felt Yunho was towering him and he shrunk to a smaller size. So he looked away and pushed the other man’s chest. “You reek of cigarette. I hate it.”

 

Yunho noticed Jangmi’s blushed face, and it was really cute and he hoped to see more of it, so he asked, “Do you wear the matching panties?”

 

“Yes, you want to see it?” Jangmi replied sarcastically.

 

Yunho just laughed as he entered the bathroom to wash up. As soon as he got out, he saw Jangmi was wearing his shirt and his boxers, and crawled under the blanket.“Yes, yes, please make yourself at home.” He sighed.

 

He usually went to bed topless or even naked, but only when he was alone. So Yunho wore a wifebeater and a pair of pajama pants. He was lucky Hyoyeon packed it for him. He turned off the lights and went to bed.

 

Jangmi didn’t protest when Yunho lied beside him, his stiff back was facing Yunho.

 

“So what’s your name?” Yunho asked.

 

“You don’t have to know it.”

 

“Then it’s okay to keep calling you Jangmi?”

 

Jangmi didn’t answer.

 

“Any idea how to smuggle you out from this country? It’s not like I can put you in a bag, you know.” Yunho said.

 

“I have my passport in my apartment.” Jangmi replied after some time.

 

“Where is it?” Yunho asked, then he realised that Jangmi might won’t tell him. He seemed like a man with privacy after all. “I will get someone to take it from your place so we can leave first thing in the morning.”

 

Jangmi told him the adress. “Just ask Minho, he’s my roomate. He knows where I put it.”

 

“Is there anything else you want to bring with you?”

 

Jangmi didn’t answer at first. “No... I have nothing, anyway.”

 

“Okay,” Yunho made a phonecall in the terrace, and when he went back to bed, Jangmi was already sleeping.

 

Yunho set the alarm on his phone and went to sleep. He needed some rest for tomorrow.

 

 

*

 

 

He woke up at four and when he was making a cup of coffee, he had a guest. Yunho opened the door and there was Masamune, one of Sam-san’s men in Japan. He let him in and closed the door.

 

“This is the passport and the tickets,” Masamune gave him a paper folder.

 

“Thank you.” Yunho opened the folder and check the contents. “Anything about this guy?”

 

“Minho said he had lived in Japan around a four months, he rarely sees him, only hear him entering the apartment at dawn, sometimes.” Masamune explained, kept his voice quiet and low. “He is a pretty private person.”

 

“I see...” Yunho watched the sleeping figure on his bed. “He’s clean though?”

 

“He attacked a man about three weeks ago.” Masamune said. “Beside that, no other crime he did so far. I believe he’s not dangerous.”

 

“You don’t know that.” Yunho replied and took a look at the passport.

 

Shim Changmin.

 

Yunho smiled as he read the name. “Any plan for today?” he said as he closed the passport and put it back inside the folder.

 

“I’m meeting with Junsu in Yokohama at 10.” Masamune said, stood up as he ready to leave.

 

“Okay, then. Thank you, Masamune.”Yunho said, smiling to Masamune, and ushered him out. “And… If there’s anything about this man, please tell me as soon as possible.”

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin opened his eyes and quickly closed them again as the sun shine attacked him. The curtain was wide open and he felt tired. It had been a long time since he got a proper sleep in a proper bed.But he remembered that today was a big day for him.Changmin quickly jumped off the bed, and realized Yunho wasn’t there.

 

 

He never thought that Yunho would just leave him. Why was it never occur to his mind? Of course Yunho would do just that! He was too overwhelmed with the possibilities of getting out from this miserable life that he forgot to consider the betrayal of the other man.

 

Changmin looked at the clock. It was a little after six.

 

When he looked around, he found Yunho’s baggage in a corner. So did his last night suit on the chair. He saw something on the table.

 

His passport. And a ticket. To Seoul. Under his name.

 

“You woke up.”

 

Changmin almost jumped in surprise.

 

Yunho just finished his shower and he was only wearing a towel around his waist and Changmin could see tattoos on his body, a dragon’s head resting on his left shoulder and its claw on his right one. Changmin wanted to see the whole tattoo because the wings were visible on Yunho’s ribs. It must be a big one.

 

“It’s here.” Changmin said awkwardly.

 

“Your passport? Yeah, didn’t I say I’d get it?” Yunho said.

 

Changmin hummed. “Thank you.”

 

Yunho smiled hearing that. “Your welcome. It’s your turn to shower,” he said, “Changmin.”

 

Changmin’s eyes widened. Yunho called his name.

 

But well,… he shouldn’t be surprised because, of course Yunho would know from the passport. He assured himself that Yunho knowing his name wasn’t something bad. It’s just a name, Changmin, he told himself.

 

Nothing bad could happen for knowing such small detail.

 

 

*

 

 

Yunho thought how natural Changmin behaved when they boarded the airport. The man looked so calm and composed, and somehow Yunho adored him a bit because of it. People might get nervous and became clumsy, but not Changmin. He wore Yunho’s sweater and it was a little loose for him, but looked gorgeous nevertheless.

 

“This is too much,” Changmin said when he sat in the comfy business class chair.

                                                                                                                                                               

“It isn’t.” Yunho said as he sat next to Changmin.

 

“I will pay you.” Changmin said in a small voice.

 

“I’ll be waiting for that.” He crossed his legs and opened the fold of the newspaper.

 

They exchanged no words after that, and the plane took off shortly.

 

“Why you do this for me?” Changmin asked, looked at Yunho. “Are you afraid that I will spill your secret to Siwon that much?”

 

Yunho lifted his head from the newspaper and looked back at him. “Yes. And I’m not in the mood for killing you too.” He said with a wink.

 

Changmin thought it was a joke, but Yunho wasn’t joking at all though. “But what if I still telling Siwon who you really are?”

 

“I can return you back to Japan,” _chopped in a delivery box_ , Yunho’s mind spoke.

 

“I… just think you do all of this so easily.”

 

It was actually very easy for Yunho. He had smuggled a lot of things. Tons of cocaine. Dead bodies. An elephant. One man like Changmin was nothing for him. He wasn’t even a terrorist. It would just be like a regular man like everybody else going out from a country to enter another. “You should stop wondering about me and work your brain to think what would you do as soon as we arrive in Korea.”

 

Changmin stilled and it proved how that thought hadn’t flashed his mind. “Don’t mind about it.” he said.

 

Yunho hummed and back to his newspaper.

 

“But if- if you have a job to offer me…” Changmin said slowly.

 

Yunho sighed. “Do you also want to stay over at my place?”

 

“I have my own place.” Changmin stated.

 

Yunho scoffed. “You still own it?” he replied. “Does it still exist?”

 

Changmin didn’t answer.

 

“You were in Japan for paying your debt. I don’t know what, why, and how much,” Yunho said, and made a note to find out about that from Masamune. “But I’m sure you’re broke and have nothing in Korea.”

 

Changmin didn’t look at his eyes and that was the first time he did that when they were talking.

 

“If you need my help, you just have to ask.”

 

When the plane landed and they were getting out from the plane, Yunho finally heard the question.

 

“Can I- can I stay over at your place?”

 

Yunho hid his smirk, and said, “Okay.”

 

 

*

 

 

“Jaejoong-ah!” Yunho opened the door and he was greeted with a flying chopstick. If he didn’t dodge it in time, it might have been pierced through his shoulder.

 

“Are you fucking smuggled a man, Jung Yunho?” Jaejoong exploded as he saw Yunho’s face. He was sitting on the couch, a thick cigar between his thin fingers. Yoochun was sitting on his side, looked calm in the other hand, playing with his phone.

 

“How do you know that?” Yunho dropped Changmin off at his apartment and left to see Jaejoong.

 

“How do I fucking know that? Are you fucking kidding me, idiot?”

 

Jaejoong looked angry and Yunho was wondering how come this man wasn’t on his feet yet. But well, at least Jaejoong had thrown things at him.

 

“Junsu told me. He knew from Masamune.” Jaejoong put down a cigar and took a drink of his scotch.

 

Yunho nodded slowly, still standing in the center of the room, didn’t dare to take an empty seat in front of Jaejoong.

 

“What if his owner find us, Yunho-yah? Do you want to put our business in danger?!”

 

“Umm, we can kill him?” Yunho lifted his eyebrows. He was talking about the owner.

 

“Or, I can kill _him_ ,” Jaejoong said firmly. He was talking about Changmin. “Why do you bring him anyway!?”

 

“Well, he heard our conversation over the phone.” Yunho sighed.

 

“So just kill him!” Jaejoong shouted and Yoochun patted his knee to calm him down and Jaejoong huffed irritatedly. “Let’s make him useful then. What does he know about the Choi?”

 

“Well…” Yunho didn’t think that far. Of course he could find some information from Changmin. He just hadn’t thought about it yet.

 

“Are you too busy fucking him or what?!”

 

“No…” Yunho said slowly.

 

Jaejoong put his palm over his chest. “Oh, my poor heart,” he said through clenched teeth. “Chun-ah, remind me why we have Yunho here.”

 

“He’s a lawyer. And fast on action.” Yoochun said. “But… a little bit slow on thinking? I’m sorry Yunho Hyung.”

 

“Oh Yunho, I love you but why…” Jaejoong sighed.

 

“Look, I will ask about the Choi to him, okay.” Yunho quickly said.

 

“Of course you have to do that!” Jaejoong said, and seemed to cool off a bit. “Now where’s the contract?”

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin was alone in Yunho’s apartment.

 

It was a little too big for a single bachelor to live in. Empty spaces were everywhere. And Yunho had only one bedroom. It was spotless, and Changmin wondered if Yunho had someone to clean after his place, because he thought Yunho wasn’t that much of a neat person.

 

He let himself fell to the couch and sighed.

 

He ran away from home after he graduated highschool. His father beat him up when he found his only son kissed another guy on his bed. His mother didn’t say anything when his father threw punches on his face and Changmin wondered if his parents actually loved him.

 

He lived in Kyuhyun’s dormitory after that. He delivered newspapers in the morning and worked in a barbershop in the afternoon until evening. He saved his money bit by bit until it was enough to rent a place for himself. Changmin didn’t want to burden Kyuhyun so much.

 

After Kyuhyun graduated from college, he worked in a firm and asked Changmin to lend him some money so he could invest a land in Gangnam. Changmin was hesitant at first, but couldn’t say no after Kyuhyun helped him that much.

 

Three days later, two big muscled men kicked his door opened and caught him, took everything he had. Changmin didn’t receive any answer and he was bruised purple and blue. The next day after, he understood from Lee Donghae, the landlord, that actually Kyuhyun bought the land under Changmin’s name, but hadn’t made the payment yet.

 

“It had been three weeks.” Lee Donghae played with his knife and Changmin could only watch in fear. “A lot of interesting offer came, much much higher price… but I already promise to your little dear friend that the land belongs to him. But where is he now?”

 

Changmin couldn’t answer that. He couldn’t contact Kyuhyun either. And didn’t understand why Kyuhyun, his bestfriend, someone he trusted so much would do that to him.

 

“This problem can be solved if you can pay in full, but do you have enough money, kid?”

 

Changmin shook his head slowly.

 

Long story short, Changmin was forced to work in a prostitution house in Japan, belonged to one of Donghae’s friend, a feminine man called Heechul. It was one like the other night when he and some other _Flowers_ , that what Heechul called his sluts, got ready to attend a luxurious event.

 

And that was where he met Yunho.

 

He had nothing, really nothing. The clothes he was wearing was Yunho’s, even his underwear too. And his shoes. But the thing was, as now he could think clearer, he started to wonder what kind of man Yunho was. What if he came out from a danger and entering another?

 

Yunho left shortly after they arrived at his apartment. “Eat anything you want.” He said before he left.

 

Changmin looked at the clock. It was six and the sky was dark. Winter was coming.

 

He looked at the door and the thought came to his mind; _it is the right time to run away_.

 

Changmin had stood up, walked back and forth to the door and back again to the living room, contemplating whether he should leave or not. Yunho had been so kind for him. He didn’t want to burden him anymore. He didn’t know Yunho. What if he was dangerous?

 

All of the logic reasons told him to just go.

 

He finally walked towards the door, and opened it.

 

But Yunho was standing there. In front of him, looked at him confusedly but he understood after a second. “Are you running away?”

 

Changmin bit his lip and looked down. He could say no, he could say he was just going out to walk around… buy coffee… or ‘I heard you’re coming so I open the door’… whatever. But this man aura was somehow too strong and he didn’t dare to look him in the eyes and lied.

 

Yunho got in and stepped aside. “Go ahead. I won’t do anything. Just think what will happen if you’re out there alone.” He said and went to his bedroom.

 

Changmin stood still for a moment, before finally closed the door and took off his shoes. He should make a good dinner as an apology.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a story about the yakuza clan (& how yunho join) because there will be more of it in upcoming chapters. hope u'll like it :)

 

Yunho’s father got fired from his job as an accountant. His mother was a housewife, they didn’t have another source of money and the family’s financial was falling. Mrs Jung’s older brother had his own advertising business in Japan, and offered his help. That was how the Jung’s family moved to Japan fifteen years ago. Yunho’s uncle agreed to pay for his sister’s junior highschool tuition, but Yunho was entering college and he needed much more money. He couldn’t blame his uncle that he couldn’t pay for his education.

 

South Korea and Japan wasn’t that far from each other, they shared the same time zone but the culture was different. It was hard for him making friends, and Yunho felt depressed being alone at home when his parents working and sister was still at school.

 

It was snowing but Yunho decided to go out anyway, he felt bored and useless if he did nothing at home. He understood simple Japanese conversation and a man asked him to shovel the snow away from the road. He did it and didn’t expect to get paid. From that day, Yunho was getting paid for shoveling the snow. It wasn’t much but at least he had pocket money.

 

One day, he saw an old couple carrying huge sacks, and he hurried over to help them. It was sack of flour and sugar, turned out the couple owned a bakery. The old woman thanked him and gave him a bag full of fresh baked bread, and Yunho went home. Maybe he would stop over to the market to buy cheese or something to eat the bread with.

 

The temperature was below zero and Yunho felt like he almost died from the cold weather, but thinking his mother’s hot jiggae and his sister waiting for him, maybe taught him some new Japanese words, made him warm somehow, so Yunho kept on walking.

 

But suddenly there were three, no, four men coming to him. Yunho wasn’t someone who would back off and ran away, but they were too many and his foot unconsciously stepped back.

 

One man with beard talked to him, but Yunho could barely understand a word, he was speaking too fast. But his ear could catch; ‘give, money, die’.

 

Yunho shouted a refusal, and two men in barrette walked closer, pushed him and his back collided with hard brick wall. Yunho didn’t know how he ended up there, in a corner, surrounded by old buildings and nobody else was there. They started to shout in harsh words and one man hit his head.

 

Yunho snapped and slapped his hand, but the other man quickly punched his jaw and kicked his stomach. Yunho tumbled and the bread fell to the ground. He tightened his fist and tackled a man in front of him and hit another on his side.

 

One of the man with barrette held him from behind, but Yunho elbowed him hard and yanked his head to the back, made the man’s nose bled. The Beard Man kicked his thigh and Yunho fell again, then he was being restrained, the Barrette Man held his wrists tight on his back. Another man pulled his hair to hold him in place.

 

The Beard Man stepped on his bread and checked Yunho’s pocket, took all of his money.

 

“NO!” Yunho could only scream.

 

The man laughed and spat on his face.

 

Yunho gritted his teeth and twisted his hand to loosen the grip. He quickly used that chance to catch the man’s fingers in his hand and crushed them hard. But the man who was holding his hair kneed his cheekbone and Yunho screamed in pain.

 

The Beard Man leaned down to be on his eyelevel and showed him a knife, he threatened him and the tip of knife touched Yunho’s forehead.

 

In a sudden, The Beard Man was being pulled back, someone was strangling him with his arms and he dropped the knife, but the strangler caught it and stabbed him in the stomach.

 

Yunho’s eyes widened, he was at shock that he didn’t realize he was no longer being held anymore, the other muggers had ran away, but the strangler shout some words, and another man, his accomplice, Yunho guessed, caught the man in barrette, and two others succeeded in running away.

 

“Are you okay?” the man, now Yunho could see him clearer, wore thick black coat with matched scarf around his neck. He tied his long hair to a ponytail and he Yunho guessed he was in his mid 50s. “Can you stand up?”

 

Yunho got up slowly and patted away the dirt off his clothes, but no use anyway. He heard a strange noise and realized it was from the beard man on the ground, groaned in pain. Yunho could see the knife handle on his stomach and wondered if he would die.

 

“He deserved it,” the long haired man said.

 

Yunho looked at him. _But what if he doesn’t deserve it?_ He couldn’t voice that out. Somehow, he was terrified.

 

The man brought him to his expensive car and told the driver to go.  He asked where Yunho came from in Japanese, but Yunho didn’t answer. He was still in some kind of shocked state. But the man thought Yunho didn’t understand and asked again in English.

 

“South Korea,” Yunho finally said.

 

The man spoke something to the driver, then the driver asked Yunho in Korean, “What’s your name?”

 

“Jung Yunho.” Yunho replied.

 

“Jung Yunho, this is Sam,” the driver replied.

 

Yunho looked at the man beside him, who offered his hand, “Sam,” he said.

 

Yunho shook his hand and the leather glove felt slippery on his palm. Maybe he was sweating.

 

Sam smiled and asked something to the driver again to translate it to Yunho.

 

“I live not far from here,” Yunho replied in Japanese, understood that Sam asked the driver to ask where was his address.

 

“So you understand Japanese?” Sam asked, still smiling.

 

“A little.” Yunho replied.

 

Sam san took him home and even got off the car with him. Before Yunho opened the door, Sam held Yunho’s face and wiped it with his handkerchief. “A mother shouldn’t see his son like this.”

 

Yunho could see blood on the grey handkerchief and after Sam patted his back, he opened the door.

 

“See you, Yunho.”

 

 

*

 

 

The next day, when Yunho was shoveling the snow, a pale man with big eyes came to him and Yunho he was inhumanely gorgeous. He asked if Yunho wanted to have a cup of coffee with him. It wasn’t a request, more like a demand. “Sam-san asked if you could spend some time with me.”

 

He was Korean and Yunho felt a bit more comfortable with him. “My name is Kim Jaejoong,” he introduced himself.

 

Yunho nodded, held the coffee cup to warm his hands.

 

“I am here to offer you to work for Sam.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Sam-san is the Oyabun of Komorebi.”

 

Oyabun? Komorebi? What is that? “And… what business is he doing?”

 

“A lot of business, Yunho-sshi,” Jaejoong drank his coffee.

 

Remembering Sam stabbed someone last night, Yunho thought the business, might not all be legal.

 

From Jaejoong, Yunho learned that Komorebi was one of the biggest yakuza clan in Japan. Sam is the Oyabun or family boss. For money, and authority, Komorebi had lots of business, whether it illegal or not, Sam would do it all as long as he got the chance. His network was widespread, Sam had his men in every aspect Yunho could ever think of. From military to politics, from technology to beauty business, from weaponry to hospital equipment, and even mass media, Sam had it all in his hands. More power Sam had, meant more power for his men.

 

Jaejoong smiled. “Sam-san is interested in you when he saw you fight those men.”

 

“So… he wants me to fight for him?” Yunho asked again.

 

“Something like that. Your job is to make his business easier. To take care of people who against him.” Jaejoong said it straightly.

 

“With violence?”

 

Jaejoong put down his cup and lowered his voice. “I have worked for him for five years, Yunho-sshi. I see him doing a lot of thing, and not a few were illegal. But I’ve never seen Komorebi harm other people's lives.” He said. “Except for those who deserve it.”

 

Yunho’s coffee had turned cold.

 

“I know you’re still young, well me myself too. But aren’t people like us forced to be more mature than our age after what we’ve been through? I want you to consider this rare offer wisely, Yunho-sshi.”

 

Yunho agreed with Jaejoong, and wondered if he had a hard life himself too. “Why did you join Komorebi, Jaejoong-sshi?”

 

Jaejoong smiled. “I will tell you my story after you join Komorebi.”

 

 

*

 

 

“Have you think about the offer?”

 

It was Sam himself, came to Yunho when he was having lunch in one of a cheap ramen stall.

 

“I invite you to join Komorebi, Yunho.”

 

Yunho didn’t answer. He couldn’t.

 

“Have you ever seen it? Komorebi?” Sam looked out through the window. “You can’t see it now.”

 

Yunho looked at him confusedly.

 

“I want you to work for me. And I will pay generously for your loyalty.”

 

Yunho put down his chopsticks.

 

“What do you want be, Yunho?” Sam asked. “A doctor? Teacher?”

 

“Lawyer.” Yunho replied.

 

“It’s University of Tokyo, then.”

 

“There’s also one in Hiroshima and Kyoto…” Yunho said quietly.

 

“Oh, so you know a lot too?” Sam asked amusedly.

 

“I read it before.”

 

Sam hummed. “Don’t you want to go to college, Yunho?”

 

Yunho unconsciously nodded.

 

“I believe Jaejoong had told you everything. What you’re supposed to do and the advantages of joining my clan. Is there any reason to refuse my offer?”

 

So Yunho didn’t say no.

 

 

*

 

 

Yunho’s father was doing a good job in the company and got a promotion, which meant a raise. By then, Yunho was already a student in University of Tokyo, the Faculty of Law. It was Sam-san’s choice and he agreed to respect the Oyabun.

 

“Don’t go there because it’s my choice, Yunho.” Sam-san said.

 

“I believe what matter is how I study, not the university.” Yunho replied. “And University of Tokyo is also a good choice.”

 

Mr and Mrs Jung was being told that Yunho received a full scholarship by one of Sam-san’s acquaintance, Professor Miyagi, who was a lecturer in University of Tokyo. They didn’t suspicious but grateful instead. His house was in Kyoto and he moved to Tokyo to be closer to the university. Yunho lived with Jaejoong and his younger brother, Junsu.

 

During his third year, the financial of the Jung’s was getting much better and stable. Yunho’s uncle was going to open a new advertising company in Korea and Mr Jung was appointed to be the manager, which was a very good news for the family. His parents and sister went back to Korea, Yunho was staying because he still had his studies, though actually the main reason was because he was working for Sam-san.

 

Junsu was also become a student in University of Tokyo, he took pharmaceutical science. Yunho was already in his last year when Junsu got in.

 

 

*

 

 

Jaejoong, though looked like a cold ruthless person, was actually very warm and sensitive. But on the second thought, he actually was, though, evil, cold and ruthless.

 

He was a good cook, which was a good thing because Yunho survived on his homemade cook. And it was very pleasing how often Jaejoong cooked Korean dish. He actually two years older than Yunho, a Hyung, but Jaejoong didn’t mind. Junsu was four years younger than Yunho.

 

“I joined Komorebi when I was fifteen.” Jaejoong said, it was late at night when they decided to stop by a bar from Sam-san’s mansion.

 

“So young…” Yunho commented.

 

Jaejoong nodded, took a shot from that small glass. “We’re orphans, Junsu and I.”  

 

Yunho listened.

 

“We had a family once. My parents died in a car accident and my aunts and uncles didn’t want to take us. So, we were going to an orphanage.” Jaejoong said. “One day… a couple was going to adopt Junsu. But he didn’t want to go. Is Jaejoong Hyung coming too?, he asked,” Jaejoong smiled, remembering that day. “’If I’m going, then Hyungie is going too,’ he said. The couple couldn’t afford two kids, so they took neither of us.”

 

“Then, Sam came to the orphanage?”

 

“Yes. Apparently Sam was also an orphan from the same orphanage as mine. But he doesn’t have any idea who his real parents are, and adopted by a Japanese-Italian couple. His family lived in Japan, and he paid a visit once a month to the orphanage. That was where he found me.”

 

“He chose you right away?”

 

“There’s a rule that every kid that had reached the age of 18 have to leave the orphanage to work on their own. Or, they could work for the orphanage. I asked if Sam-san could offer me a job. I told him I need money so I can live on my own and for Junsu too. He agreed and took me and Junsu.”

 

The two went silent for a while.

 

“I don’t know much about what’s life out there. I just know that I need to take care of my brother, he’s the only family I have. But when Sam took us in, he also become my father. And all I know is that he saves me and my family and I would do anything for him.” Jaejoong smiled to Yunho.

 

After several meeting, Yunho could see that Sam-san favored Jaejoong a lot and wondered if it because they were both orphan.

 

 

*

 

 

Sam-san decided to spread his wings to Korea and sent Jaejoong, who he chose as the leader, along with Yunho, Junsu, and Park Yoochun, son of Sam’s business partner from America. Yoochun joined Komorebi six years before they were sent to Korea.

 

A year after they stayed in Seoul, Kim Hyeoyeon joined them. She belonged to Ningyou, a smaller yakuza clan with women as the members. Ningyou’s Oyabun was a close friend of Sam, so they worked together in Korea, looking for a business to another to expand their power.

 

Now Yunho had joined Komorebi for more than fifteen years. Sam san helped him to go to college, gave him place to live in along with Jaejoong and Junsu, who were like brothers to him. They said a true friend would help you to bury a body. Well, then Yunho couldn’t find truer friends than Jaejoong and Junsu, and his other fellow Komorebi member. They faced hardships together and shared their happiness.

 

It was something Yunho could find in a family.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Yunho asked if Changmin wanted to sleep in the bed with him.

 

“It’s okay, I won’t run away.” Changmin said, insisted to sleep on the couch.

 

“Whatever, I don’t care about you running away.” Yunho replied.

 

The dinner was an awkward event. Yunho didn’t have anything in his fridge and Changmin could only made jeon and kimchi jjigae from the limited ingredients. Yunho said the food was okay when he asked how the taste was. The older man took a shower when Changmin was doing the dishes and they didn’t speak anything to each other.

 

“Your body is too long, the couch can’t accommodate it.” Yunho stated.

 

“But-“ it was fine sleeping with Yunho in the hotel. But now, it was somehow burdensome. It wasn’t like Yunho did something bad, but Changmin just couldn’t handle the awkwardness.

 

“Just do whatever you want, then.” Yunho left to brush his teeth.

 

Yunho just seemed… different. He was nice and polite during their first met. Was it because he thought Changmin was a woman? Did he was disappointed? But he said he didn’t mind, right? Or, was Yunho offended when he found out Changmin was going to run away?

 

“Are you angry?” Changmin asked as soon as Yunho came out from the bathroom.

 

Yunho looked at Changmin confusedly. “What are you talking about?”

 

“It’s just… you seem… so…“ Changmin couldn’t find the right word.

 

“It’s me. I am like this.”

 

Changmin didn’t know what to say. And didn’t dare to come in to Yunho’s bedroom that night and decided to sleep on the couch.

 

 

*

 

 

“Hyung, I need to talk about something.”

 

Junsu was a cheerful and kind person. Much different than Jaejoong, Junsu laughed more and wasn’t as vicious as his older brother. So it made Yunho a bit nervous when Junsu talked like that without even greeted him. “Yeah?”

 

“Meet me at the café at 8.” Junsu said.

 

“Okay.” Yunho replied, and the call disconnected.

 

Yunho usually woke up at 6.30 for his morning jog and occasional visit to the gym. But that day wasn’t like the other days. He got up and took a shower, got ready to meet Junsu.

 

Yunho didn’t remember Changmin was there if he didn’t found the man on the couch when he got out from his bedroom. He sighed and woke him up, shook him lightly. “Go sleep inside,” he said when Changmin opened his eyes. Changmin didn’t say anything but did what Yunho said, maybe still half awake.

 

Junsu was already had his drink when Yunho arrived. It was a pity because Yunho was going to treat him to reduce the tension.

 

“Hi,” Yunho sat in front of Junsu, and he heard a small reply from the younger man.

 

“Hyung, read this first.” Junsu pushed a file on the table towards Yunho.

 

Yunho gave Junsu a look before opened the file and started to read.

 

It was Changmin’s profile.

 

He was 28 years old. Ran away from home during highschool, and stayed with his friend named Cho Kyuhyun. He had several part time job before finally could live in his own place, and a year ago, Kyuhyun tricked him to invest a land, and ran away with his money. Changmin was forced into prostitution to pay his debt.

 

“Lee Donghae, one of Nakai’s men in Korea.” Junsu said.

 

Masahiro Nakai was the Oyabun of Shisa, one of the famous yakuza clan in Japan.

 

“Lee Donghae is the Shisa’s leader in Korea?” Yunho asked, kept reading the file.

 

Junsu shook his head slowly. “I don’t know... he seems a bit weak, don’t you think?”

 

“Who’s is it then…” Yunho muttered. It was quite hard to indicate a yakuza member in Korea, they weren’t obvious as in Japan.

 

“You met him at Siwon’s party, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Shim Changmin worked in a prostitution house, Hana, the owner is Heechul. He’s a Shisa member.”

 

Yunho’s heart skipped a beat. Damn damn. Komorebi and Shisa never collided into each other before, they acknowledged each other’s existence but too proud to admit the other was better. Komorebi was bigger and older than Shisa, but Shisa was also well known and stronger in several regions in Japan.

 

Yunho gulped. “What should we do, then?”

 

Junsu sighed. “It’s no use to give back what’s already taken.”

 

Yunho didn’t know what to say. Regretted his stupid decision in an instant.

 

“Might as well make a good relationship with Shisa to avoid a war.”

 

“This is not a beginning of a good relationship…” Yunho massaged his forehead. “Wait,” he realized something. “So Changmin worked at Hana, it’s Shisa’s prostitution house… then… Hana supplied their prostitutes to Siwon’s party? Does it mean that they know each other?” he asked. “Siwon’s a part of Shisa?”

 

“So far, no sign of Choi Siwon being a part of any yakuza clan.” Junsu said. “He was abroad for too long time. His family is very religious too.”

 

Yunho closed his eyes, tried to work his brain hard.

 

“Now you know all this, do you have any idea how to give this information to my brother?”

 

Yunho gulped. Right. Jaejoong would be so pissed off. “Let’s just tell him as it is.”

 

“Now?”

 

“Now.” Yunho replied, gathered the files and got up from his seat. “I should buy him coffee.” He stopped and looking at the menu.

 

“Or booze.”

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin woke up in Yunho’s bed, wondered how he got there but then he remembered. Yunho told him to sleep in his bed.

 

He didn’t get enough sleep, hell, he didn’t think he slept at all last night. Yunho was right, the couch was too small for his body and it was uncomfortable. He finally could sleep from fatigue at dawn. And it felt like when his eyes were closed just for a second, Yunho woke him up.

 

Changmin didn’t know where Yunho went. He didn’t have his number. Well, he didn’t have a phone anyway.

 

He went to the bathroom to pee, and to the living room to check whether Yunho was back already. But it was empty. And he spotted something on the dining table, and walked to see what it was. A note.

 

_Buy anything you need. You can pay me later. Or not._

 

There was money under the note, quite a lot, and he wondered if it was enough for him to rent a cheap apartment… but he rather not do that.

 

Actually Changmin was going to sleep again, but decided to go out to buy some clothes for himself. And his own underwear, of course. He would set aside some of the money to buy vegetables, meat, and rice. Cooking meals was the least thing he could do as a sign of gratitude.

 

 

*

 

 

Yunho was the one who explained it all to Jaejoong.

 

And the leader wasn’t furious, no. But Yunho knew he was unhappy. Jaejoong decided to color his hair blond and he looked paler and scarier than before. Like a ghost. His dark big eyes popped more and made him looked more dramatic than he already was.

 

“I have to tell Sam-san about this.” Jaejoong stared emptily to the files on the table. ”Su-ah, should I go to Japan?”

 

“It’s an important matter, Hyung,” Junsu replied.

 

Jaejoong’s fingers tapped on the table. “Yun, you have to ask him about the Choi.” He looked at Yunho.

 

“What about Hana? And the Shisa Clan?” Yunho asked.

 

“I consider it impolite to find out other people’s business...” Jaejoong mumbled.

 

“But Shisa might know some information about Komorebi too.” Yoochun said.

 

Jaejoong breathed out. “Get every information he knows.” He said. “We might have to return him to Hana to prevent a war. Make sure you have a control over him.”

 

Yunho nodded slowly.

 

“Keep him.” Jaejoong added.

 

The sun was setting when Yunho drove home. He felt hesitant to enter, though. He didn’t know how to face Changmin after all. When he opened the door, Changmin was standing in the middle of the room, carrying several bags in his hands.

 

“Hi,” it was Changmin who greeted first. “I… I just arrived too.”

 

Yunho hummed and nodded before went to his bedroom. He could just ask him straight about Choi Siwon, but Changmin looked so defenseless and awkward it almost adorable and Yunho couldn’t ask him at that state. After shower, Yunho came out from his bedroom and Changmin was cooking.

 

“Do you like soondae?” Changmin asked, hands busy on the stove.

 

Yunho loved soondae. When he was living in Japan, there was one time he went back to Korea just to eat soondae. “It’s fine.” He sat on the counter.

 

“There’s some red bean bread in the bag, you should try it.” Changmin said, opening the drawers to get some bowls.

 

Yunho just watched. So Changmin knew where things were, it was like he had lived here long enough, he thought.

 

Changmin put bowls of rice on the table and caught Yunho’s stare. He took the paper bag on the table and got a red bean bread out, “Here,” he put it in front of Yunho’s mouth. “I haven’t cook the seaweed soup so please wait.”

 

Yunho blinked before opened his mouth, let Changmin put the bread in, and got busy cooking again. After a while, he decided to help Changmin with the food, served the soondae and arranged the chopsticks and spoon.

 

They ate in silence, and Changmin didn’t bother to ask how the food was. He was so hungry and inhaled the food straight away. Yunho seemed to feel the same, and Changmin was pleased when he heard the slurping sound, and Yunho even scooped more rice to his bowl.

 

“If you still want to sleep on the couch, you can take a blanket in that cupboard. However, you can sleep in my bed. If you want.” Yunho said when Changmin was washing the dishes.

 

“Is it… is it okay, though?” Changmin tried hard not to stutter.

 

“You just have to say yes or no, why are you asking?”

 

Changmin huffed. It wasn’t the answer he wished to get, though. After shower, he went to Yunho’s bedroom. Maybe he would ask again. He was the guest, and Yunho had done a lot of favor for him. It would be too shameless if Changmin just went to sleep in his bed like that.

 

“Where did you go today?” Yunho asked first, he was reading a paper in the corner, wearing black wifebeater and loose sweatpants.

 

“I bought some clothes and well… food…” Changmin replied, wondered if he did the right thing, and stole a glance to Yunho, and felt a bit relieved when he saw the man nodded.

 

“Next time, if you want to buy something to cook for us, you should ask me and I’ll give you the money for it. You supposed to use the money for yourself.” Yunho said and put the paper in his drawer and locked it.

 

Changmin sighed. “I can’t just keep receiving money from you.”

 

“What do you want to do, then?” Yunho walked closer towards him.

 

“Well,” Changmin gulped, Yunho was right in front of him. “I… I will find a job and- and pay you back…”

 

“Any idea what job you will do?” if it was possible, Yunho shifted even closer to him.

 

“I-“ any words coming out from Changmin’s mouth disappeared as Yunho’s hand touched his jaw, his thumb brushed away a strand of wet hair from his forehead.

 

“Hmm?”

 

Yunho’s voice was so low and his other hand caressed Changmin’s arm. Was Yunho seducing him? Was he wanted to have sex with Changmin? Was that the way Yunho wanted for Changmin to repay him? Yunho’s face was a breath away from his and he whispered right to Changmin’s ear. He held Changmin’s head and positioned it to face him.

 

“Tell me how you’re gonna pay me.”

 

Changmin could feel the hot air from Yunho’s mouth on his lips. If sex was what Yunho wanted, he had no other choice, then. Pushed down his fear, he moved his hand to hold Yunho’s hips, before travelled down to his crotch and stroked his cock.

 

It wasn’t as hard as he imagined.

 

“I thought you hate being a prostitute. But you just gonna use your body to pay me?” Yunho said.

 

Changmin couldn’t think and in a second Yunho moved away from his reach. It happened too fast for his brain to follow. “What do you expect me to do then?”

 

Yunho just looked at him.

 

“I don’t have anything to give you in return!” Changmin took a deep breath. “Tell me what should I do. I have nothing. I have nothing here, I have nothing in Japan… I have nothing to fight for…” his chest was heaving and he looked down. “Maybe I shouldn’t have left Hana anyway…”

 

“Or maybe you should think what makes you want to leave Hana at the first place.” Yunho replied. “It means you have something to fight for.”

 

Changmin lifted his head to look at Yunho.

 

“You need some rest.” Yunho went to bed and pulled the blanket. “Turn off the light and come to bed.”

 

Changmin was still for a moment before did what Yunho said. Maybe it was the bed. Maybe it was something else. But Changmin got better sleep that night.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Yunho liked running. He could run while thinking. He could run to clear his mind. He could run and enjoy his surroundings. Yunho wanted a dog so he had a friend for jogging, but it was troublesome enough taking care of himself. And now, an extra person at his place.

 

He met Hyoyeon when he stopped by a market not far from her apartment.

 

“How’s the trip to Japan?” Hyoyeon asked as she was choosing oranges.

 

“Huh?” Yunho took off his headset.

 

Hyoyeon chuckled. “Is Choi Siwon as handsome as the magazines told?”

 

“Yeah… I don’t read the magazine.” Yunho lifted his shoulders. “He’s good looking, though.”

 

“Oh, I should’ve gone, then.” Hyoyeon shrugged.

 

“Hyo, have you visited Jaejoong lately?” Yunho asked. Because if she was, then Hyoyeon might know about Changmin already.

 

“No, why? There’s something?”

 

“No, not at all.” Yunho shook his head. “He’s… a bit grumpy lately.” He mumbled.

 

“He’s just being Jaejoong.” Hyoyeon said.

 

“Hey, can you also pick the fruits for me?” Yunho asked.

 

Hyoyeon gave him a look. “This is why I told you to find a girlfriend.”

 

“Why, you don’t even have a boyfriend!” Yunho retorted.

 

“Because I can do what a boy can do!” Hyoyeon replied, but took another bag for Yunho’s fruits.

 

“Ya, how can I find a lover with… with this kind of life?”

 

“What life exactly, Jung Yunho-sshi?” Hyoyeon looked at him. “Other people’s life isn’t less miserable than ours, so what’s to complain?” she smiled. “Pear?”

 

“The green ones, please.”

 

 

*

 

 

When Yunho got back home, Changmin just woke up from his sleep.

 

“Where are you from?” Changmin narrowed his eyes.

 

“Jogging.” Yunho put the bag of fruit on the table. He took off his jacket and eyed Changmin, who wore loose tshirt and sweatpants, sat on the dining chair and looked dazed.

 

“Do you want to eat breakfast? Or you had it already?” Changmin asked sleepily.

 

“No, it’s okay,” Yunho said. “How about you?”

 

“I’m… fine…”

 

Yunho hummed and made a cup of coffee for Changmin, and put it in front of the younger man.

 

“Ah, thank you. You shouldn’t, really…”

 

Yunho took a seat next to Changmin.

 

“You don’t drink coffee?” Changmin asked as Yunho only made one cup for him.

 

“I’m wide awake. You need it.”

 

Changmin just nodded and took a sip. It was the best time to ask Changmin. His brain was still fresh in the morning, but still less alert and it could prevent him from lying.

 

“I want to ask you some questions and you have to give the honest answer.” Yunho said firmly.

 

Changmin just had two gulps of the coffee, and he turned his head to look at Yunho.

 

“Last night you asked what you could give me in return. Well, give me the answer, then.” Yunho said.

 

Changmin blinked. “So… I’m getting paid by giving the information to you?” he asked slowly, couldn’t really comprehend what was going to happen.

 

“No, you don’t get killed by giving the information to me.” Yunho replied and pulled Changmin’s chair closer, face to face with him.

 

Changmin thought he heard wrong.

 

“Now, let’s start. How did you end up being a prostitute in Japan?”

 

Changmin was taken aback. He didn’t know if he could just tell Yunho his problem.

 

“Well?” Yunho’s eyebrows rose.

 

“I- I…” Changmin stuttered. “I… I- actually…”

 

“Do you want to skip that one?”

 

Changmin nodded slowly.

 

“No. You’re not given the choice. You are not allowed to pass a question. If you know the answer, you have to say it.” Yunho said firmly. “Now let’s start again. Why you became a prostitute in Japan?”

 

Changmin wetted his lips. “I have a debt. It’s for… land investment…” he mumbled, looked down.

 

Yunho knew it wasn’t Changmin’s fault, but why he said that he himself that owed a debt? Yunho felt a slight pity for this man and decided to dismiss that case for now. “Who own the land?”

 

“Lee Donghae.”                                                                                                                                         

 

“What’s the name of your prostitution house, you said?”

 

“Hana.”

 

Yunho nodded. “Who runs it?”

 

“A redhead named Heechul.”

 

“So Lee Donghae sent you to Heechul, right? They know each other?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Heechul is Korean?”

 

Changmin tried to remember. “I don’t really know. But he can speak Korean.”

 

“You were sent to Siwon’s party. Does it mean that Siwon and Heechul know each other?”

 

Changmin looked at Yunho in the eye, opened his mouth, but closed it again.

 

“Tell me.” Yunho demanded.

 

Changmin breathed out. “I think they have an affair.” He said quietly. “Siwon visited two or three times, but quietly. Siwon is hiding it, he doesn’t want people to find out if he has a relationship with a pimp.”

 

Yunho didn’t say anything for a moment to let Changmin breathe. “Will Heechul search for you?”

 

“He’s… a little careless. But I don’t know…”

 

“Is there anything else you know about Siwon? Have you ever heard what he talked about with Heechul?”

 

Changmin shook his head slowly.

 

“Try to remember harder.” Yunho said.

 

Changmin closed his eyes. “No, I was working too.” He refused to look at Yunho. He hated to think about the bitter experience he had in Hana. “I- I couldn’t think at all…”

 

Yunho leaned back and sighed.

 

Changmin seemed to be afraid a bit and stole a glance to Yunho, wondered what he should say. “There’s this one time Siwon gave Heechul a hair ornament. It was jade. Heechul likes to dress up like a woman, you know… wearing makeup and kimono. That’s all I can remember.”

 

They went silent for a moment, and Yunho shifted closer. “Look at me.”

 

Changmin followed.

 

“What you said before, it was all true, right? You’re not giving me any false information?” Yunho looked at him thoroughly.

 

“From my point of view, yes.” Changmin replied.

 

They engaged in an intense gaze for a moment.

 

“Is there… anything else you want to know?” Changmin asked, didn’t want to show his nervousness.

 

“That’s all so far.” Yunho stood up and left Changmin there, dazed and alone with his cold coffee.

 

 

*

 

 

Yunho was smoking a cigarette in his terrace as he called Junsu. “Jaejoong is already in Japan?”

 

“He left this morning.” Junsu replied. “How about Shim Changmin? You already asked him?”

 

“He doesn’t know much,” Yunho blew out the white smoke. “But he said Siwon and Heechul are having an affair.”

 

“What?”

 

“Siwon visited Hana two or three times, he said.” Yunho said. “And Siwon gave Heechul an expensive gift before.”

 

“Is it romantic affair or business affair? What kind of gift? Is it a bribe? Or payment?” Junsu asked. “Or _a gift_.” Yoochun’s voice could be heard.

 

“Jade hairpin or something…” Yunho flicked his cigarette and the ash fell.

 

“It’s a gift,” Yoochun said.

 

Yunho could hear Yoochun was talking about something and Junsu hummed along.

 

“Yoochun think if it is that kind of gift, then… it should be a romantic affair…” Junsu said to Yunho. “If it business, shouldn’t Siwon give him a diamond?”

 

“Right…” Yunho massaged his forehead with his fingers. “What do we get from that, then?”

 

Junsu sighed. “Maybe I’ll ask Jae Hyung. He’ll know what next.”

 

“Sure.”

 

The call disconnected and Yunho wondered if he should smoke another cigarette but the weather was getting colder and decided to get inside.

 

“You’re not working?” Changmin asked, all dressed up. Wore his coat and scarf.

 

“I did. Just now.” Yunho replied, and Changmin looked confused. “Where are you going?”

 

“I’m going out for a while.” Changmin searched for his shoes.

 

“Where?” Yunho followed him to the front door.

 

“I have to find a job, okay.” Changmin said eventually.

 

Yunho didn’t know what to say. “But it’s cold outside.” Was what came out from his mouth.

 

Changmin scoffed.

 

“What, it’s true. I just got in because it’s so cold out there.”

 

“No, you just… it’s like the song, you know? Baby, It’s Cold Outside.” Changmin explained.

 

“I didn’t call you baby.” Yunho stated.

 

Changmin rolled his eyes. “I’m well aware of that.” He said, wearing his shoes.

 

“Hey, Changmin, listen,”

 

 

_“Get every information he knows. We might have to return him to Hana to prevent a war. Make sure you have a control over him.”_

 

Yunho remembered what Jaejoong said to him.

 

_“Keep him.”_

 

Yunho gulped. “I wonder if you want to work for me.” he said. “I start to feel… how you say it… convenient, having you here. I mean, you get the food ready for me, and clean my apartment too.”

 

“Well, it’s because that’s the least thing I can do if-“

 

“Yeah, that’s why. Do you want to stay with me?” Yunho cut him, a bit impatiently.

 

Changmin’s eyes widened. He didn’t expect that Yunho would ask him that.

 

“I mean, if you want to look for a job, that’s- that’s cool. But I think it’d be hard if you’re gonna pay for your own place.” Yunho said. “If you want me to pay you, I will.”

 

Changmin was dumbfounded.

 

Yunho felt silly. He himself knew his words were uncoordinated. He just didn’t know how to ask nicely and not lowering Changmin’s pride.

 

“That’s too much… if- if I stay at your place and you pay me too.” Changmin said slowly.

 

Yunho waited for Changmin’s answer.

 

“I will clean your apartment and cook for you, and it’s my rent payment. Is it okay?”

 

“So you’re staying with me?”

 

“Was- wasn’t that your offer?” Changmin stuttered. They both seemed nervous for unknown reason.

 

“Yeah! So… good, then.” Yunho scratched his head.

 

Changmin nodded and smiled to Yunho. “Okay. Thank you.”

 

Yunho replied his smile. “You’re still going?” he asked as Changmin tightened his coat and reached for the door.

 

“I have to start saving up from now, right?” Changmin said. “I’m looking for a job.”

 

“But it’s cold outside.” Yunho said again when Changminthe door. “Baby,” Yunho added just right before the door closed.

 

 

*

 

 

What did he said?!

 

Baby?

 

Changmin’s fingers curled as soon as he heard that word.

 

He agreed to live with Yunho. And honestly, surprised to hear that offer. Yunho’s behavior always made him confused. They had been together for days, and Changmin still couldn’t understand what kind of man Yunho was.

 

Changmin’s first impression of Yunho was… well, he admitted that the man was handsome. His face and body figure was attractive. Changmin thought Yunho was someone who could be manipulated easily. But as time went by, he felt that Yunho wasn’t an ordinary man. He could get Changmin’s passport that easy, then his tickets. He thought Yunho was someone who was insanely rich, that he could get everything done by money. But when he arrived at Yunho’s apartment, apparently Yunho wasn’t that rich. Sure he got lots of money, but Changmin thought, after he saw Yunho’s place, that maybe it wasn’t money that could make Yunho did those things to help him out of Japan. It was something else.

 

And Changmin didn’t know what it was. Yet.

 

It felt like some time, Yunho hated him, and some other time, Yunho favored him. He was cold and unapproachable, though there were time when he came helping Changmin. But still, Changmin couldn’t say that Yunho was a nice guy.

 

Changmin was too busy thinking and he bumped to another man.

 

“Sorry, I wasn’t-“ he quickly apologized. “What are you doing here?” he asked as he saw the person.

 

“I’m going out too, can’t I?” Yunho asked back.

 

Changmin couldn’t protest and looked around. They were outside the apartment building already, but hadn’t walked that far.

 

“Let’s meet up later for dinner. You call me after you done.” Yunho said.

 

Changmin nodded, but then he realized something and stole a glance to the man in front of him.

 

“Why?” Yunho asked.

 

“I don’t have a phone.”

 

“There’s payphone, right.”

 

Changmin nodded. “Tell me your number, then.”

 

Yunho took something out from his jeans pocked and gave it to Changmin.

 

A phone. Changmin looked at Yunho confusedly.

 

“It’s my old phone. But you can still use it. The card is already there, and my number too.” Yunho said.

 

Changmin looked at the phone. He knew why Yunho had given him much money before, but he didn’t think of buying a phone. It didn’t cross his mind.

 

“I thought you had bought a phone, but apparently not?” Yunho asked.

 

“It’s not something that crucial for my life now.” Changmin said. “There’s nobody I can contact.” He added quietly. “And I don’t think I want to contact anyone either…”

 

“But there’s me right now.” Yunho said as a matter of fact-ly.

 

“Right,” Changmin smiled to him. “Thank you.”

 

Yunho just nodded. “See you later.”

 

 

*

 

 

There was someone held his shoulder. Changmin thought it was Yunho.

 

But he was someone else.

 

“Hello,” the man greeted. He wore a disgusting green scarf and his mouth smelt like raw fish.

 

Changmin’s lips pursed.

 

“You have money?”

 

“No.” Changmin replied automatically. Was he getting mugged?

 

The man laughed and led him to a dark alley. Changmin tried to shake off his hold but he could feel something pointy against his hips, under his coat. “If you do anything I will rip your stomach.”

 

There was another man waiting by the trash bin, a baseball bat in one of his hand.

 

The Green Scarf Man pushed him towards the Baseball Bat Man. “Boss, he said he doesn’t have money.”

 

The Boss laughed. “A dandy Seoul boy like you, no money? You must be kidding me.” He looked at Changmin from top to toe. “Have you searched?”

 

“Good question,” The Green Scarf grinned and started to check his pocket and found his phone. “Boss, I guess he really is poor.” He mocked, showed the old phone Yunho gave Changmin.

 

The Boss took the phone and threw it to the ground. “Nothing else?”

 

“I’ve told you I have nothing.” Changmin spoke up.

 

“Oh? But I think we still can have fun…” The Boss chucked and walked closer to him, held Changmin’s chin. “You look pretty for a man.”

 

Changmin slapped his hand away but then the other man held his hands behind him. “Let me go!”

 

“There’s no use to fight us, pretty boy.” He pulled Changmin’s chin down, forced his mouth open and pushed his tongue down to Changmin’s throat.

 

It was disgusting and Changmin wanted to puke. He tried to bite his tongue but the man pulled his hair hard, Changmin almost screamed in pain.

 

“Let’s move to the house,” the Boss said.

 

There was a cracking sound and the Green Scarf Man screamed, let go of Changmin’s hand and Changmin turned around to find the man was on the ground, helplessly crying for his leg. Looked like they were broken.

 

The Boss was fighting with someone.

 

It was Yunho.

 

Changmin could see something glistened under the dim light. It was a knife, and the Boss was attacking Yunho with it. Fortunately Yunho was fast enough to dodge it, twisted around and in a second, they were on the ground. Yunho strangled him with his arm, caught the knife in his hand.

 

“Do you want to die?” Yunho asked to his ear, held the knife to his neck.

 

The Boss was scared. “Let me go.”

 

Yunho laughed. “When that young man asked you to let him go, did you do it?”

 

“I- I- I was wrong… I… I’m sorry,” he stuttered.

 

Yunho patted his head. “Ask nicely.”

 

“P- please, please let me go…” his voice was shaking.

 

Yunho hummed. “I will. But promise me you won’t let out a sound after this,” he said and the Boss looked confused. “Can you do that?”

 

The boss quickly nodded, “I promise.”

 

Yunho let him go, but before the Boss could get up, Yunho quickly stabbed his hand through to the ground. The man’s scream got muffled by Yunho’s hand, who was covering his mouth. “Shh… shh… didn’t you promise something to me?”

 

The Boss was crying in pain.

 

“Remember that I have to kill you if you can’t be quiet.” Yunho said.

 

The Boss nodded weakly and Yunho let go of him slowly, let the man sobbing on the ground.

 

Changmin couldn’t move an inch, frozen as he watched all of it.

 

Yunho calmly patted away the dirt on his hands, and when he saw Changmin’s phone on the ground, he bent down to take it and gave it to Changmin, but the younger man didn’t move an inch. Yunho looked at Changmin. “Come on,” he said, offering his hand.

 

But Changmin was still nailed in his spot.

 

Yunho could see horror in his eyes. Mixed with confusion and fear. Maybe he was too overboard with those men. But didn’t they deserve it?

 

“What are you?” Changmin’s voice was thinner than a whisper.

 

Yes, he was too overboard. But it was like an instinct to him and somehow Yunho couldn’t control his body when he was defending himself and attacking another. Yunho just looked at the other man, shivered but not because of the cold weather. “There’s blood on your hips.”

 

Changmin didn’t understand a word from Yunho’s mouth.

 

Yunho moved closer and pulled aside Changmin’s coat, his blue shirt was stained with blood. It wasn’t that much, but still. “Are you hurt?”

 

Changmin trembled when Yunho touched him slightly.

 

Yunho sighed. Was Changmin in a state of shock or something? “Let’s go home.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *am waiting for a smuttysmutty hawthawt fic about min's transparent flying black shirt in t1story concert that cause me a nosebleed


	6. Chapter 6

 

There was a little cut on Changmin’s right hip. The younger said nothing when Yunho treated his wound. Yunho was sitting on the couch while Changmin on the chair in front of him, in a higher position.

 

“It’s no big deal.” Yunho said after he pasted the plaster.

 

Changmin was still quiet and Yunho started to worry.

 

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Yunho said finally.

 

Changmin didn’t dare to look at him. “I don’t know.”

 

Yunho sighed. “I only did that because what they did to you.”

 

“But you don’t have to do that…”

 

Yunho moved forward, closer to Changmin and their knees touched. “Are you afraid of me?” he looked at him.

 

 “I don’t know if I’m afraid of you or afraid of them.” Changmin bit his lip.

 

Yunho held Changmin’s face in his hands. “Are you afraid of me now?”

 

Changmin didn’t answer.

 

Yunho leaned closer, pulled Changmin’s face to his and kissed him. It was a gentle touch on Changmin’s lips, his eyes were closed. Yunho licked his lower lip and Changmin gasped. When Changmin opened his eyes, Yunho was withdrawing.

 

“You’re not escaping.” Yunho said. “You’re afraid of them, not me.”

 

Changmin breathed out. “I guess…” his eyes were on Yunho’s lips.

 

Yunho caught his stare and unconsciously leaned closer again, and Changmin did the same. This time, when he kissed him, Changmin kissed back. Changmin’s lips were a bit dry, but felt really nice against his. At first they were kissing innocently, lips pressed against lips, then Changmin pulled back to take a deep breath before dived in again, and Yunho welcomed him open mouthed, caught Changmin’s lower lip and sucked it. Changmin let out a small moan and pushed his tongue to meet Yunho’s, mapped and explored each other’s mouth.

 

It was like breathing for Yunho. Like oxygen, something he needed, something that was natural and he couldn’t get enough of.

 

When Changmin bit his lip, Yunho pulled back and stood up. Changmin looked like a lost deer for a second, eyes dilated, lips red and thoroughly kissed, glossy with saliva. He looked extremely desirable and Yunho took off his shirt impatiently, didn’t care if the buttons flew away. For a second he wondered if Changmin would be taken aback and went away.

 

But no. Changmin grabbed the back of his head and came for another searing kiss. Yunho reached down to the back of Changmin’s thighs, and lift them up. Changmin gasped when he was suddenly in the air, held Yunho tight as if he was afraid Yunho would suddenly let go if him.

 

Yunho laughed and carried him to the bedroom, enjoying Changmin’s neck in the meantime. He wasn’t looking and Changmin’s back hit a wall. “I’m sorry,” Yunho said.

 

Changmin chuckled. “I will avenge that,” he said.

 

Yunho laughed and gave him a peck, put Changmin on the bed and took off Changmin’s shirt, didn’t bother to undo the buttons and just pulled it through his head. The collar stuck for a moment and Yunho wanted to say that it was because Changmin’s big head, but he couldn’t when the younger grabbed his crotch, opened his jeans button and the zip.

 

The jeans was still around his knee when Changmin pulled his cock out, and Yunho could see his hungry eyes before Changmin engulfed his penis into that wide lips. Yunho couldn’t hold his moan and grabbed Changmin’s hair. Changmin put half of his dick in, and stroked the rest with his hand, eyes pierced through Yunho, who was trying hard to keep being sane. Changmin hummed and Yunho groaned.

 

Changmin’s hands went to Yunho’s thighs and squeezed them, and slowly, he pushed Yunho’s cock deeper, deeper, and Yunho had to hold his breath. Changmin’s lips touched his pubic hair and Yunho had to remind himself not to slam his crotch roughly to that gorgeous face.

 

After several thrilling trip to Changmin’s throat, Yunho had to pull out because he was ran out of patience. He pushed Changmin to lay down on the bed as he took off his jeans completely, along with his underwear. Yunho turned Changmin around so he was on his hands and knees and pulled him to the edge, before he himself kneeled on the floor, face to face with Changmin’s butt.

 

Yunho didn’t know when Changmin took off the rest of his clothing but felt grateful nonetheless. He gave each ass cheek a kiss, before gave a experimental lick along the cleft, that made Changmin twitch. “Touch yourself,”

 

Changmin didn’t have to be told twice, his right hand went to his hanging cock and gave it the needed treatment while his left hand held him up.

 

Yunho parted Changmin’s ass and gave another lick to the crack, gave a little pressure on the hole. He traced the skin with his tongue, before pushed inside, tasting Changmin. He could hear Changmin’s chocked sob and held his smirk, put more effort to rimming him instead. He felt the muscles clenched, and Yunho removed his tongue.

 

Changmin saw him through his shoulder with desperate look in his eyes. Yunho returned the stare as he sucked on his two fingers, and jammed them to Changmin’s hole. Changmin screamed in pleasure and Yunho continued to prepare him, scissor his fingers and roamed the inside. When he found that delicious spot, Changmin gasped and he kept teasing his prostate, made the other stroke his dick faster.

 

When he thought it was enough, Yunho stopped to take a condom from a drawer under his bedside table. He rolled it down his cock and positioned it against Changmin’s hole. “Is it okay?”

 

“You’re asking too late,” Changmin said, still in hands and knees.

 

“I know,” and Yunho pushed in.

 

They were both moaning in unison, Changmin’s hole was massaging his cock deliciously, it was still tight.

 

“I might not last long,” Yunho said, he hadn’t had sex for quite some time and had no time for jacking off either. He pulled back and pushed in again.

 

“Me either.” Changmin replied with a breathy voice. “So faster,”

 

“Sure,” Yunho thrust faster and deeper with every push, and Changmin grabbed the sheet in his hands. Yunho leaned down, his arms cradled Changmin’s. His chest and stomach was in contact with Changmin’s back, and Changmin moaned louder.

 

“Right there,” Changmin held Yunho’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Yunho followed Changmin’s instructions, let Changmin held his hand and sneaked his other hand down to Changmin’s stiff cock. “Oh, shit…” Changmin closed his eyes, breathing hard.

 

Yunho fell to the side and brought Changmin’s body with him, spooning the younger man. He kept thrusting Changmin stroked his own cock eagerly. Yunho’s hands found Changmin’s nipple and played with them, rubbing and pinched them lightly.

 

“Yunho,” Changmin said in a warning. “I’m gonna cum,”

 

“Go ahead,” Yunho said breathlessly. He himself couldn’t hold it any longer.

 

Changmin stroked his cock faster, harder, a little too furiously in Yunho’s eyes, and three trusts later, he came on his stomach.

 

Yunho slowed his pace and stopped when Changmin twitched, thought that Changmin might be too oversensitive from the orgasm.

 

“Keep going,” Changmin said, his hand went to Yunho’s hip, urging him to move.

 

Yunho just had to let go because when Changmin cum earlier, he was very close and Changmin’s muscles massaged his cock tightly, gripping his penis in a delicious squeeze. Yunho kept thrusting and felt Changmin’s hole clenched.

 

Changmin brought their face together, pulled him in a kiss and sucked his tongue, his hand grabbing Yunho’s thigh, and that was how Yunho came. They were kissing as Yunho slowly came down from his own intoxicating orgasm.

 

They parted to breathe and Yunho pulled out, took off the condom and threw it away. He took some tissue and wiped Changmin’s stomach to clean it from his cum. The younger only watched with sleepy eyes.

 

Changmin was quiet and Yunho assumed he fell asleep already. He pulled the blanket to cover their bare body and put his arm around Changmin’s waist. He felt Changmin sunk into his embrace a little, before he heard the evened breath of the younger that lulled him to sleep.

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin startled by the alarm, but Yunho quickly turned it off, and Changmin didn’t want to get up yet, felt too content to do nothing else but sleeping. The bed shifted and Yunho got out of bed.

 

He was walking towards the bathroom and Changmin could see his strong legs, muscular thighs, damn, of course Yunho could carry him easily to bed. And of course, the dragon tattoo that he wanted to see. It covered Yunho’s upper back to his hips. The body was drawn artistically and Changmin felt a bit disappointed when Yunho disappeared to the bathroom.

 

Changmin closed his eyes again, and when he woke up, it was already 9. He finally decided to get up from the bed, washed up and went to the kitchen. Yunho was nowhere in sight and Changmin checked his phone. No missed calls. No message. Maybe Yunho went for his morning jog? Should he call?

 

 

It didn’t make sense how Changmin somehow felt a bit clingy to Yunho. He had been living his life by himself and that was fine. Should he head out too? To think of it, yesterday Changmin was looking for a job. Almost got raped. And it ended his quick job search, and led to a hot sex with his roommate.

 

He decided to go out, get some caffeine to his system and continue to look for a job.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

Changmin was wearing his coat and turned around. Yunho was in the terrace. “What are you doing there? It’s cold.”

 

Yunho chuckled. “I remember saying that to you last time.”

 

Changmin looked puzzled.

 

“That it’s cold outside.” Yunho said.

 

“Oh.” Changmin didn’t know what else to say. Because he remembered Yunho calling him ‘baby’ then.

 

“Is it okay for you to hang around by yourself out there? You don’t remember what happen last night?” Yunho asked.

 

“I remember now, because you remind me.” Changmin shrugged. “It’s okay. I can’t lock myself inside here forever.”

 

Yunho didn’t say anything.

 

“Well… I’m going now.” Changmin said, headed to the door.

 

“Stay.”

 

Changmin stopped. “What?”

 

“Stay.” Yunho said again.

 

Changmin turned around slowly and looked at Yunho’s face. He had this unreadable expression and here came another time Changmin felt a bit afraid of Yunho. “Why?”

 

“Just stay. Make breakfast.” Yunho said again, before went to his bedroom.

 

Changmin was motionless. Before finally took off his coat and went to the kitchen to cook some breakfast.

 

 

*

 

 

“This is getting more and more confusing, Yunho.” Jaejoong sighed.

 

“Tell me.” Yunho said. He just woke up and went to the bathroom. Jaejoong called him not long after. He checked that Changmin was still asleep and went to the terrace, closed the glass sliding door and lighted up a cigarette.

 

“Do you think Siwon is a member of any yakuza clan?”

 

“I have no idea about that, but I think no.” Yunho replied. “He’s a straight man and doesn’t want to put a dirt in his family business.”

 

“Yes, that’s what I think too.” Jaejoong said. “But when I checked the list of the Choi Diamond Dynasty share holders name, I found Kai’s name.”

 

“Kai?”

 

“Kai Watanabe. You remember? Shisa’s little baby.”

 

Having women as the member only, Ningyou seemed weak in the other people’s eyes. But actually they had the biggest network. Ningyou built a good relationship with every yakuza clan, and it wasn’t hard with their sweet charm and attractive appearance. That was why Komorebi usually got a lot of information from Ningyou. When Yunho, Jaejoong, Junsu, and Yoochun came to Korea, Hyoyeon told them that Shisa had a new addition. “A male called Kai. He’s just seventeen.”

Yoochun’s eyes widened but Yunho didn’t think it was shocking. Jaejoong joined a yakuza clan in a younger age than Kai.

 

“Okay,” Yunho flicked the cigarette and the ash fell. “How old is this Shisa baby now?”

 

“I don’t know, eighteen?” Jaejoong guessed. “He’s not old enough, how come he could get a share?!”

 

“Did he buy the share straight to the company or through a broker?” Yunho wondered.

 

“I have no idea.” Jaejoong sighed. “Okay. Siwon stock prostitutes for his party from Hana, a Shisa prostitution house, and also Kai have his share. But, he said he didn’t like yakuza. What does it mean?”

 

“Maybe Siwon isn’t a Shisa member, but a close only friend, therefore he gets privilege out of it?” Yunho guessed. “No, it’s not right. If his friends are yakuza members, he won’t talk badly about them.” He added. “Or, if he does a member, it means he lied to us.”

 

“Then why is he lying, Yunho? What does he get from it? Is he tricking us to something?”

 

“Fuck.” Yunho sighed. “What Sam-san said?”

 

“I just told him you took a Hana prostitute to Korea. I haven’t told him about Kai yet, I just found out about that last night.” Jaejoong said. “Sam-san said that probably you have to go back to Japan. With him.”

 

Yunho was still.

 

“Maybe we should return him back. Say that you like Shim Changmin as your boytoy as an excuse, then gave him back where he belong with a bunch of cash.”

 

Yunho breathed out. “Fuck. Do I mess up big?”

 

“No. If you didn’t bring him here, we wouldn’t know about Siwon’s relationship with the Shisa.” Jaejoong replied. “Sam-san didn’t blame you.”

 

“And what about Hana? Nobody suspicious that one of their Flower is missing?”

 

“They are distracted.” Jaejoong said. “Masamune saw Siwon visited Hana two days ago and picked up a redhead.”

 

“Heechul.” Yunho said.

 

“Heechul, the owner?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“But Masamune said Siwon was picking up a lady in a kimono.”

 

“That’s him. And his hobby.”

 

Jaejoong laughed. “Ooh, Choi Siwon. I don’t know that this is so interesting, Yun.”

 

“It’s confusing and interesting, yes.”

 

Yunho chuckled but then he saw Changmin in the living room, looking around as he was wearing his coat. Was he heading out? “Hey Jae, I gotta go now. Keep me informed, okay.”

 

“Sure, bye.”

 

Yunho threw the butt of his cigarette to the ashtray and got in. No way Changmin was going out by himself again after what happened last night, not under his watch.

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin was scrambling the egg when suddenly Yunho touched his hips and lifted his tshirt. He jumped in shock and the spatula fell to the floor.

 

“Are you okay?” Yunho asked.

 

Changmin rolled his eyes. “What are you doing?”

 

“I’m checking your wound.” Yunho said plainly.

 

“Can you ask first?” Changmin tsked and picked up the spatula and put it to the washbasin.

 

“Is it hurt?” Yunho ignored him and asked. His hand on Changmin’s hip, touched the covered wound.

 

“No, it’s fine.” Changmin said. “Don’t worry about that.”

 

Like usual, they ate in silent. But Changmin was getting used to it, he didn’t feel awkward anymore. The silence was a bit comforting.

 

“You’re not working?” Changmin asked.

 

Yunho stopped munching and looked at the man in front of him. “Do you still think I’m a lawyer?”

 

Changmin put down his fork slowly. “So you’re not?”

 

“I am.” Yunho replied, drank his coffee.

 

Changmin drank the coffee too, he needed his mind as clear as possible. “Is it common for a lawyer to stab a man in an alley?”

 

Yunho tilted his head. “It’s not.”

 

“So it’s just you?”

 

“Probably just me. Who stabbed a mugger and smuggle a prostitute.”

 

Changmin breathed slowly. Tried to calm himself because his heart beat faster with unknown reason. “Tell me who you are.”

 

Yunho smirked at Changmin’s demand and looked into the younger’s eyes. “You’ve spent a lot of time with me, but don’t know who I am?”

 

Changmin knew Yunho as a cold man. A bit messy and unorganized. He must be someone who cared about his health, seeing how Yunho jog every morning diligently. Changmin had to say that Yunho was good in bed. Little by little, Changmin’s view on him changed. The man gave him money for Changmin’s own needs, gave him a phone, offered him his bed, treating his wound…

 

Yunho was warm and caring, but at time like this, Changmin didn’t know. There were time Yunho being nice to him. But some other, he became the cold man again. Remembering what happened in the alley, he could say Yunho was violent.

 

But wasn’t it because Yunho protecting him?

 

“Tell me what I don’t know about you.” Changmin finally said.

 

“You can say I’m dangerous. But I won’t hurt you, Changmin.” Yunho said. “Everything I do is for your own good. So you better listen to me.”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Changmin was buying fruits down street. He found a juicer in a cupboard and planned to make a juice for Yunho. The man rarely ate breakfast. In the morning he had disappear for his morning jog before Changmin woke up. When he came back, he’d take a shower and went out. Sometimes Yunho stayed at home and they would just watch tv before lunch time, or go shopping and ate out.

 

“Imo, how much is this?” Changmin asked the ahjumma, who was busy with other customer.

 

He got ignored again. Changmin just sighed and just picked more fruits. He didn’t know what Yunho liked so he just took them all. Apples, oranges, pears, grapes, and two packs of blueberry. He was going to pay when somebody called his name.

 

Changmin turned his head to see who it was. And he forgot to blink and breathe. “Kyu?”

 

“Gosh, Min, you’re okay!” Kyuhyun hugged him tight and patted his back.

 

Changmin was still for a moment, letting Kyuhyun wrapped his arms around his body before pushed him. “Where the fuck have you been?!”

 

Kyuhyun looked shocked, and equally guilty. “Listen, Changmin, I am sorry for what I’ve done, but please let me explain-“

 

Changmin scoffed. “Shut it, Kyu.” He glared. “You think I need your ‘sorry’? I fucking not. I really-“

 

“Min, I know you’re angry. But all I can do now is apologizing. I understand that you’re upset, but please hear me out,” Kyuhyun pleaded. “I will return your money, Min, I promise, but please-“

 

“Do you know what Lee Donghae had done to me?!” Changmin cut him. “What kind of friend are you, huh? You’re no different to a thief!”

 

“Min, I’m sorry. I really am,” Kyuhyun said in a calming voice. “I want to explain all of this to you. Please give me a chance.”

 

Changmin took a deep breath so he wouldn’t just exploded right there and then.

 

“I will give you my number,” Kyuhyun scribbled his phone number to a paper he ripped from the fruit’s paper bag. “I hope you will call me. But if you really hate me, I…” he mumbled. “I will leave you alone, then.”

 

Changmin received the number without saying a thing.

 

 

*

 

 

“You’re quiet today.”

 

Changmin gasped. He didn’t realize Yunho was home already. He closed turned off the vacuum and put it back. “I don’t know you’re home.”

 

“Yeah. You were too busy daydreaming.” Yunho said and sat on the couch.

 

Changmin blinked and hoped it would clear his mind somehow. But of course it didn’t. “Umm… do you… like fruits? I buy some this morning.”

 

Yunho didn’t say a thing, just gave him a look.

 

Changmin went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. “I bought pear too because… you bought pear last time, right? And apples… there’s also fresh blueberries.”

 

Yunho followed him to the kitchen and leaned on the dining table. “Did you meet someone earlier?”

 

Changmin stiffened and closed the fridge. “…why?”

 

Yunho didn’t take his eyes off Changmin. “Did you see Lee Donghae? Or someone from Hana?” he noticed the younger man acted a little unnatural. Was something happened? Did he saw someone? There was something wrong and Yunho didn’t know what.

 

“No.” Changmin replied quietly, but he couldn’t look at Yunho.

 

Yunho hummed. “There’s no strawberries?”

 

“Strawberries?”

 

“I like strawberries.”

 

“Ah… is that so?” Changmin asked. “I’ll buy it next time.”

 

Yunho walked closer to the younger man. “Changmin-ah,”

 

Changmin bit his lip.

 

“If there’s something bothering you, you can tell me.” Yunho said, patted the younger man’s head gently.

 

Changmin almost flinched. It wasn’t because he was scared. But he was nervous. He didn’t know why, but when Yunho touched him, his heart beat slower and faster at the same time.

 

“Don’t hesitate to ask me for help.” Yunho said again, “I’ve told you I’ll protect you.”

 

Changmin finally dared to look Yunho in the eye. And Yunho was smiling softly to him. Changmin replied his smile and nodded.

 

 

*

 

 

Yunho lost count of how many days Changmin had stayed with him. It felt like yesterday, but it was more than a week already. Time flew by quite fast with the younger man, and though he didn’t want to admit it, Yunho enjoyed having Changmin around. Mainly because he felt taken care of. It was nice to hear, “Oh, you’re home?” and “What do you want for dinner?” also “Do you want more rice?”.

 

He was fine living by himself. Yunho didn’t know having someone could make him feel better. Somehow.

 

Jaejoong was a better cook than Changmin. The only thing that made Changmin cook fine was his love for food.

 

“I love to eat so I have to cook.” Changmin said when Yunho asked if he liked to cook. “If I can eat without having to cook, I will do it.”

 

“You can buy it.” Yunho said simply.

 

“Yeah, but… I like my food the way I want it.” Changmin shrugged.

 

And when Changmin said he loved food, he really meant it. Though Changmin was super nice to Yunho (because he owned the place), he didn’t afraid to send Yunho a glare when the older man took a piece of his jeon. When Yunho sensed the odd cold feeling, he hesitated to take Changmin’s jeon and put it back to Changmin’s place, and the younger hummed happily.

 

The first fight they had was about food too.

 

“Do you want honey or spicy?” Changmin asked, he was on the phone, delivering the chicken.

 

Yunho thought for a bit. “What do you want?”

 

“I want both.” Changmin quickly replied.

 

Yunho just blinked.

 

“So?”

 

“Spicy, then.” Yunho replied, before watched the tv again while Changmin was busy ordering the chicken.

 

When Changmin was in the kitchen, the delivery man came. “You take the plates, I’ll get the chicken.” Yunho said, paying for their order.

 

“Beer?” Changmin asked.

 

“Sure.” Yunho put the food on the table in the living room, opened the box and that delicious smell was tickling his nose, made his mouth watered. “Changmin-ah, hurry!”

 

“Ah, this smell is really great,” Changmin sat on the couch, gave Yunho his plate and put two bottles of beer on the table. “I can’t wait to eat this, really…”

 

The babbling newscaster on tv got ignored because Yunho and Changmin was busy devouring the chicken. Yunho was fascinated by how vocal Changmin was because of food. He could hear him moaning with every chew and swallow. It was like having sex with the food.

 

Yunho was gulping his beer when Changmin was making wet sound, licking his fingers off the honey seasoning from the chicken. “Yah,” he nudged Changmin. “Is it delicious?”

 

“Very delicious,” Changmin accentuated every word sincerely.

 

“Can I-“ Yunho cleared his throat. “Can I try some?”

 

“Why, you have your own, right?”

 

Yunho knew Changmin would be sensitive about his food. “I haven’t tried the honey seasoned before…” he reasoned.

 

Changmin sighed. “Then you should’ve ordered it!”

 

“Yah, I pay for this, you know?!”

 

“I know, I will pay you for this food!”

 

“Aish!” Yunho took the drumstick from Changmin’s plate.

 

“Yah!” Changmin tried to snatch it back, but Yunho was faster.

 

Yunho took a big bite to tease Changmin, munched the meat slowly.

 

“Ya!” Changmin was going to grab it, but Yunho held the chicken high in the air and laughed. “Give it back! My chicken~!”

 

“Son?”

 

Yunho turned his head to see his parents were by the door, his father was taking off his shoes while his mother was frozen, eyes widened.

 

Yunho blinked. And realized that Changmin was on top of him, hands all around each other, unless Yunho’s right one, which was still protecting the drumstick from its owner.

 

“I’ve told you we should ring the bell,” Mr Jung said calmly.

 

Changmin quickly got off Yunho and bowed to Mr and Mrs Jung.

 

Mrs Jung looked still shocked while Mr Jung replied Changmin’s greeting.

 

“But the door was half opened, so…” Mrs Jung said as she walked to the kitchen and put two big bags on the dining table.

 

“Did you not close the door properly after the delivery man came?” Changmin asked to Yunho quietly.

 

“I was very hungry.” Yunho replied absentmindedly.

 

“So… who is this?” Mrs Jung asked finally, could look at the boys in the eye.

 

Changmin bowed again to her. “I’m Shim Changmin,”

 

“And he is..?” Mrs Jung looked at Yunho.

 

“Mm… my roommate.” Yunho said quickly.

 

“… really?” Mrs Jung glanced to Changmin suspiciously and the man only laughed awkwardly.

 

“What brings you here, Umma?” Yunho asked, tried to change the topic.

 

“Why, can’t I just visit my son?”

 

“I’ve told you we should’ve called,” Mr Jung said calmly, sat on the couch and crossed his legs.

 

“Eii, it’s not like that, Appa…” Yunho quickly said.

 

“We’re on the way to visit Jihye’s but stopped by to see you…” Mrs Jung said. “I bring some food too, so am I forgiven for interrupting your quality time?” she teased.

 

“Have some tea, Mr Jung, Mrs Jung…” Changmin brought two mugs from the kitchen.

 

“Omo, Yunho, you find a really good man,” Mrs Jung received the tea. “Thank you,” she said to Changmin. “Yunho-yah, have you been eating well?”

 

“Changminnie take care of me really well,” Yunho put his hand on Changmin’s back.

 

And Changmin didn’t know whether the touch or the _Changminnie_ that made him blush, or maybe the combination of both.

 

“Is that so?” Mrs Jung asked. “Changmin-ah, come here,” she went to the kitchen and Changmin followed. “This is soybean paste, I made it myself. It will be nice for jjigae. You can cook too?”

 

“Oh, yes, a little.” Changmin said, helped Mrs Jung unpacked the food.

 

“Yunho likes spicy food, but not too spicy, you know..?” Mrs Jung gave him a container of kimchi. “Do you like spicy food?”

 

“Hmm, I think I can bear it more than Yunho.” Changmin replied with a smile.

 

They talked some more about cooking recipes as they put the vegetables to the fridge.

 

“What do your parents do, Changmin?”

 

Changmin didn’t expect the conversation would turn this way. But it was a common topic to talk with someone else’s family. “Uh… I actually haven’t met them for… quite a long time.”

 

Mrs Jung just hummed in acknowledgment and didn’t ask more.

 

Yunho just watched from the living room as his mother and Changmin chatted, laughed to each other, and Mrs Jung warm gaze to Changmin. And when his parents saying goodbye, Mrs Jung gave Changmin a small hug.

 

“Take care of our Yunho, Changmin-ah,” Mrs Jung said, smiling to Changmin. “And you,” she looked at Yunho. “Treat him well.”

 

“Why in the world you think I won’t treat him well?” Yunho protested.

 

“Just because,” Mrs Jung just gave him a kiss on the cheek. “See you, Son.”

 

Later that night, when they lay side by side in bed, Yunho plopped his hand on Changmin’s stomach. “My mother likes you.”

 

“Is it a good thing?” Changmin replied sarcastically, but a smile crept on his lips.

 

Yunho chuckled. His hand stayed on Changmin’s body until they both fell asleep.

 

 

*

 

 

Like usual, Changmin woke up by himself. Yunho already left for his jogging. Changmin thought of joining Yunho but then he thought, maybe Yunho wanted to be alone for some time. There must be a reason for him not to wake Changmin up and asked if he wanted to run with him.

 

Changmin blinked and wondered why he thought about that so complicatedly. He shouldn’t be wondering that much about Yunho. Right?

 

Now that the fridge was full with food, Changmin didn’t have to bother shopping in the morning. But he decided to go out anyway to get some fresh air. Maybe bought the strawberry Yunho liked.

 

“So you live around here, huh?”

 

Changmin stopped his step.

 

Kyuhyun gave him a smile. “Uh… I don’t mean to stalk you but… I…”

 

Changmin sighed. “What do you want?”

 

Kyuhyun took a deep breath. “I know what I’ve done to you unacceptable and unforgiven. But can I at least explain it to you? It might not ease your anger but, I hope you will understand, Min. And you’re my friend too…”

 

After giving it a thought, Changmin realized that he also owed Kyuhyun a lot. Kyuhyun let Changmin lived with him for years when he ran away from home, didn’t even ask for anything in return. Maybe Changmin was being too hard to him. “Okay,” he nodded.

 

“Great. I will treat you a cup of coffee, how’s that sound?”

 

They went to a café nearby and took a seat by the window.

 

“So how are you, Min?”

 

“I thought you’re going to explain to me,” Changmin drank his coffee.

 

“Right.” Kyuhyun smile faltered.

 

“Start talking.” Changmin didn’t even hesitate, he asked straightaway.

 

“I actually bought the land for us, Min. It was a very good location and the price was cheap,”

 

“Well it’s not cheap for me.” Changmin cut him.

 

“I understand,” Kyuhyun lowered his head. “My father passed away.”

 

Changmin froze.

 

Kyuhyun took a deep breath. “And apparently he was into gambling and left us nothing but debts. There were men chasing my mother and threatened to rape my sister. So-“ his breath chocked and Changmin felt sorry for him.

 

“I understand,” Changmin said finally, when Kyuhyun tried to continue his story, but only let out a small sob.

 

“I really am sorry, Changmin. But at that time, I don’t know what to do, they took our things, destroy our home and we were hiding from one place to another. And- and… I have your money at that time…”

 

Changmin just listened.

 

“I promise I will give your money back, Min, just give me some time, and I’ll-“

 

Changmin shushed him. “Just take care of your family well.”

 

They walked out not long after because Kyuhyun had to work. “Thank you for being so understanding, Min.”

 

Changmin just nodded.

 

“Can I call you sometimes?” Kyuhyun asked before he left.

 

“I have your number, right? I’ll contact you.” Changmin replied.

 

“Okay,” Kyuhyun smiled. “See you then, Min.”

 

“See you.” Changmin finally smiled too. “And Kyu,”

 

Kyuhyun stopped walking and turned around.

 

“I’m sorry for your father.”

 

Kyuhyun hugged him.

 

Changmin didn’t expect it, but patted his friend’s back comfortingly.

 

“Thank you,” Kyuhyun said, before letting go and went.

 

Changmin walked back to the apartment with a light heart and thought that maybe, he forgave Kyuhyun.

 

“Ya,”

 

Changmin startled. The man was wearing a dark hoodie Changmin couldn’t recognize his face straightaway.

 

“Who’s that man?” he asked.

 

It was Yunho.

 

“He’s a friend,” Changmin managed to reply though he was shocked. “You… you’ve finished your jog?”

 

“Cho Kyuhyun, am I right?” Yunho ignored Changmin’s question.

 

Changmin blinked in confusion. How could Yunho know? And why was he being pushy like this?

 

“Was that Cho Kyuhyun?” Yunho asked again, firmly.

 

Changmin took a breath. “Yes, he’s Kyuhyun.” He decided to answer, didn’t want to cause a bigger commotion. They were near the apartment lobby entrance and people were going out for work at that hour.

 

“Are you fucking out of your mind?”

 

Changmin could see Yunho’s jaw clenched and he didn’t understand why Yunho was being angry. “What?!”

 

“He took all of your money, what are you doing with that con man?!”

 

Changmin scoffed. “He had his reason, okay? And he’s my friend too, don’t talk like that-“

 

“He stole your money!” Yunho cut. “You can’t trust him, Changmin. You said he had his problem? And so what? You believe what he said?” he huffed. “Are you fucking in love with him or something?”

 

Changmin didn’t believe what he just heard. “Why are you like this? This is not your business, it’s my life, okay!”

 

“Not my business my ass!” Yunho didn’t even try to lower his voice. “You live in my place, I give you money, you sleep in my bed, you’re my fucking business okay, Shim Changmin!”

 

“Fine!” Changmin exploded. “Don’t bother anymore. You don’t have to give me money or share your bed,” he said, chest heaving. “I will leave.”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Yunho knew it was Cho Kyuhyun, alright, he had seen his photo in the file Junsu gave him weeks ago. He spotted them when he was returning from jogging. Changmin and Kyuhyun were walking out a café, saying goodbye but then suddenly Kyuhyun hugged Changmin.

 

And to his disgust, Changmin returned the hug.

 

Like, what the fuck.

 

His anger was bubbling inside and Yunho confronted Changmin right away before they entered the apartment building. When Changmin said he would leave, he was still hot from the argument and just thought that he might be a little too overboard when Changmin left him alone.

 

He needed to run another round or two.

 

Which he stupidly did, and when he came back, Changmin wasn’t there.

 

Yunho didn’t find Changmin’s clothes and shoes.

 

His phone rang and Yunho wished it was Changmin, but then saw Changmin’s phone on the table. Of course, he thought. Yunho was the one picking up a fight, why would Changmin call him first then. And the man left the phone behind. How could Yunho contact him?

 

“Yun, come here.”

 

Shit. It was Jaejoong. He was in a big trouble. “Okay.”

 

Yunho couldn’t think and he just drove to Jaejoong’s place after he disconnected the call. Jaejoong was still in his bathrobe when he opened the door. “Did you run here?” Jaejoong asked as he saw Yunho still in his hoodie and sweatpants.

 

Yunho blinked. Jaejoong changed his hair color again. It was blond before and Yunho thought he looked like a ghost. And Jaejoong became a vampire this time, with his dark auburn hair.”Well, I just got back to my apartment after jogging and you called-“

 

“And you came here straightaway?” Jaejoong turned and looked at him judgingly.

 

“… yes?” Yunho replied slowly. Jaejoong’s look made him thought that he had done something wrong.

 

“You haven’t showered?” Jaejoong put his hands on his hips.

 

Yunho sighed. “You asked me to come here.”

 

Jaejoong groaned. “Take a shower.” He said.

 

“Now?”

 

“Yes, now. Junsu’s still in bed and I just called Yoochun.” Jaejoong said, went to the kitchen.

 

“What the heck…” Yunho muttered. “I thought-“

 

“I just came back from Japan, okay?” Jaejoong cut Yunho’s protest. “Now clean yourself. Sweat is a big no in my territory,” He said. “Unless sex. Sex sweat is great.”

 

Yunho just scoffed and took a shower. Wore Junsu’s clothes because Jaejoong’s was too small on him. Fortunately Yoochun came with dimsum and food made everybody’s mood better.

 

“So I’ve told you Kai Watanabe has his share in Choi Dynasty, right?” Jaejoong said, poured more coffee to Yunho’s cup. “Kai is Ken’s foster son.”

 

“Ken as in the Watanabe Jewelery?” Yoochun asked.

 

“Correct.” Jaejoong nodded.

 

“See? I’m right. Little Kai is in the share holders name, there must be someone who planted him there.” Yoochun said, his chopsticks flying dancing in the air as he explained. “Watanabe Jewelery is such a big company, I know he won’t stay still seeing the Choi having the same business as them in Japan.”

 

“The conclusion is, Shisa put Kai in the Choi Dynasty as a spy. I don’t know what Shisa’s purpose is and what will happen to Choi…” Jaejoong said.

 

“But Hyung, what if Choi Siwon is actually a part of Shisa?” Junsu asked.

 

“We spied on him and no, Siwon made no contact with a single Shisa member, unless Heechul,” Jaejoong answered. “So now, our concern is the reason why Shisa spying on Choi Dynasty…”

 

“What’s Ken rank in Shisa? Does he has a big influence in the clan?” Yoochun asked.

 

“I believe he has a big part. With his business, he must play a big role with his wealth.” Yunho said. “Then, Heechul and Siwon really are having a romantic affair, huh?” he asked. “I mean, if Shisa want to spy on Choi Dynasty, they could use Heechul to get information from Siwon, right?”

 

“But it’s so naïve to think that Heechul is in love with Siwon and he doesn’t make use that relationship for his clan’s sake.” Junsu replied. “And the other Shisa member must’ve known about their affair, right?”

 

“Ahh… this is so confusing…” Yoochun took his dumpling down.

 

They ate in silence for a while, until Yoochun asked, “What about that prostitute Yunho Hyung brought, then?”

 

Yunho felt uncomfortable with Yoochun calling Changmin prostitute. But the man was right, anyway, and Yunho said nothing.

 

“Ah, I almost forgot about that!” Junsu chirped.

 

“There must be something big happening in Shisa right now if they don’t realize one of their prostitute is missing…?” Yoochun guessed.

 

“Maybe…” Jaejoong mumbled. “Yunho, how’s that man doing?”

 

Yunho stopped munching. “…good?”

 

Jaejoong narrowed his eyes. “Good?”

 

Yunho let out an awkward laugh. “Yeah, he’s good. He’s fine.” He quickly gained his composure.

 

“Okay. Keep an eye on him.”

 

 

*

 

 

Yunho was searching around, it had been two hours and he was driving slowly, checking every bus and train station, felt so dumb for an unknown reason. What if Changmin got into an accident? Fuck, should he check the hospitals too?

 

He saw a man with short brown hair, went in a minimarket. Tall. And slim.

 

Yunho tried to stay calm and quickly park his car and followed the man. Ohh, Changmin, finally-

 

“Do I know you?”

 

Yunho froze. He just grabbed the man’s elbow and pulled it to turn him around. And he was not Changmin.

 

“Oh, sorry, I thought you… you’re someone I knew,” he quickly apologized and bowed politely.

 

Yunho cursed under his breath and went outside. His breath became like a steam to the freezing air and wondered if Changmin was alright in this weather. He almost hated himself. Yunho slammed the car door and put his head on the steer. Where would Changmin go? What if Changmin went to stay with Kyuhyun? Or worse, what if he got mugged again? Raped? Or Donghae found him and put him back to Shisa?

 

His brain told him that he wouldn’t find Changmin anytime soon if he didn’t do anything. So Yunho started to drive again. Where would a homeless man go without money in this cold weather?

 

 

Yunho quickly drove to the closest jjimjilbang, he parked his car and hurriedly went in. “Hi,” he smiled to the girl in charge in the lobby. “I wonder if the visitors put their name or something before entering?”

 

The girl smiled. “This isn’t a hotel.”

 

“…right.” Yunho looked around. “I’m looking for someone.”

 

“Well, a group of university students just came, and there’s also a group of businessmen.” She tried to help, a little drowned in Yunho’s charm.

 

“No, he’s not a businessmen or university student, though.” Yunho replied.

 

“Our bathhouse just opened this evening. It was closed before, because we had a problem in the sauna. We just got it fixed and opened it again.” She said. “And so far, the customers are only the businessmen and the students.”

 

“Oh… is that so?” Yunho tried not to show his disappointment too much. “Thank you so much,” he smiled to her sweetly. He sighed as he opened the door.

 

And that was where he met Changmin.

 

Changmin was wearing his coat, but it wasn’t enough to block the strong wind. His nose was red and his lips were dry, almost look blue to Yunho. Changmin’s hand was still on the door.

 

The time stopped as both of them just exchanged a lingering stare, but the younger man realized it a second earlier, quickly turned around and walked away.

 

But Yunho was quick to hold his hand. Damn. They were cold as ice. “Changmin, wait,”

 

Changmin pulled his hand, tried to free himself from Yunho’s grasp.

 

Yunho still had his hand and walked around to see him face to face. “Changmin, I am sorry,”

 

Changmin just looked down.

 

“I don’t know why I snapped like that, I’m really sorry.” Yunho said again.

 

Changmin lifted his head slowly and looked at the man in front of him. Yunho felt relieved because Changmin softened.

 

Yunho breathed out. “I’m just worried about you. He tricked you and you just-“

 

“Do you know why I went away?” Changmin cut him.

 

Yunho looked at him confusedly.

 

Changmin bit his bottom lip. “Right, you upset me, I was angry and went away. But as I walked alone, I started to think. And I realized how could you know?” he looked at Yunho deeply. “I remember I never told you about Kyuhyun and the money. But how do you know? How can you know he stole my money… that he tricked me?”

 

Yunho gulped.

 

“How much do you know about me? Why do I not know anything about you?” Changmin asked helplessly. He tried to take a deep breath but the cold air was stabbing his lungs and having Yunho there, made his heart went faster too. He felt like he could faint any minute.

 

“That’s all I know about you.” Yunho said, tried to calm him down.

 

Changmin scoffed.

 

Yunho didn’t know what to say.

 

“So then tell me something about yourself.” Changmin said quietly.

 

“I’m…” Yunho couldn’t say it. “I’m you roommate. So let’s go home. Your hands are freezing.” He took both of Changmin’s hands in his.

 

The warmth from Yunho’s hands was pleasing and it made Changmin wanted a hug too.

 

“I admit that I know about Kyuhyun. And that’s why I’m angry, Min. Because you’re so careless. You have to be careful around him. He can betray you again.” Yunho said, his eyes on Changmin’s long fingers, rubbing each of them, trying to get rid of the cold. “Don’t trust anybody so easily.” He added, looked at Changmin this time.

 

“Can I trust you, then?” Changmin asked, looked at him deeply.

 

“Yes.” Yunho didn’t hesitate a bit when he answered.

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin was devouring his soup, Yunho could tell how hungry he was. Changmin was basically always passionate with food, but seeing how he kept stuffing his mouth, didn’t even let out a satisfying moan like he usually did, Yunho knew the younger man had skipped his meals.

 

“You’re not eating?” Changmin asked.

 

“I’m full seeing you eat.” Yunho just watched him.

 

“You sound like an old man.” Changmin said, ripped a chicken flesh from its bone. “How old are you?”

 

“Five years older than you.” Yunho replied.

 

Changmin just nodded. He kept eating happily and wiggling his legs. They sat side by side in a corner of a small family restaurant.

 

“Stay still, don’t you have manners when eating?” Yunho put a hand on his thigh.

 

“It’s just a little bit cold,” Changmin’s words muffled by the rice in his mouth.

 

Changmin was right. Yunho could feel how cold his leg was. Maybe the man was walking around in this scary weather hours after hours. He noticed how thin Changmin legs were compared to him. He easily put his arms under Changmin’s legs and put his thighs over his lap, made the younger sat sideways. He rubbed his palm over Changmin’s thigh and along his calves to warm them. “Where were you going?”

 

“Nowhere.” Changmin said, drank his hot ocha.

 

Yunho put his hand on Changmin’s knees. “Don’t run away from home again,” he said.

 

Changmin looked at him.

 

“Our home,” he added.

 

Changmin smiled and fed Yunho from his bowl.

 

They went back home together. When Changmin took a bath, Yunho went out to buy medicines and vitamins. He was rarely sick, and when he did, usually he would go to the Kim’s house. Jaejoong would cook for him and knew what pill he should drink, and Junsu would give him an expensive ginseng drink and Yunho would be better in no time. It was nice being taken care of, and he hoped Changmin would feel it too.

 

“Changmin-ah, you’re done?”

 

The steam came out from the bathroom and Changmin was shivering. Yunho quickly took his thick sweater, a Christmas gift from his mother years ago, and put it on Changmin.

 

“It’s really cold…” Changmin’s voice was a little shaky.

 

Yunho gave him the vitamins he got from the drugstore and opened the little bottle of ginger drink for him.

 

Changmin convinced Yunho that he was alright, “Don’t worry,” but it only made Yunho worried more. He hugged Changmin close under the blanket.

 

“Warm enough?”

 

“Good…” Changmin snuggled deeper. Yunho’s sweater was so fluffy and having the older man around him, with his scent and the touch of his skin, made Changmin felt comfortable. Content. Safe.

 

“You don’t know how relieved I am when I found you.”

 

Changmin felt the same way, and he played with Yunho’s collar, let his fingers touched the skin on Yunho’s neck slightly.

 

“I thought you’re going to Kyuhyun.” Yunho mumbled. “I don’t know what to do if you do…”

 

“Do you really think I’m that dumb?” Changmin replied, and he could feel Yunho let out a deep sigh, he could feel his breath on his forehead.

 

“I just don’t understand why you forgive him.”

 

“We have a good history and he helped me a lot during my hardest days.” Changmin tried to explain. “I forgive him because he was kind to me. But now, I won’t run to him anymore,” he lied. He was alone in the night, below zero temperature, and the snow was falling. He thought of contacting Kyuhyun, but didn’t want to make Yunho mad.

 

Yunho caressed his hair. “I also thinking that you might go to your hometown,”

 

“Yeah… me too.” Changmin said, quietly thinking how Yunho could read his steps. How could he read Changmin’s mind that well? “You know, my parents kicked me out. But I was ready to throw away my pride and going back to them. You can imagine how desperate I was.”

 

“Glad I found you, then,” Yunho tightened his hold around Changmin. “You run to me from now on, okay?”

 

“What if I need to run away from you, then?” Changmin looked up to the other man.

 

“You can go to Kyuhyun.” Yunho rolled his eyes. “Then I’ll kill you both.”

 

Changmin pinched Yunho’s hip and the older flinched, laughing, but didn’t let go of his embrace. Yunho pressed a kiss on his temple and Changmin fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

 

 

*

 

 

It was a regular morning for Changmin. He turned on the tv and sat on the couch, folding the laundry when his phone suddenly rang. “Hello?”

 

The caller didn’t answer at first.

 

“Hello?” Changmin repeated.

 

“Is this Jung Yunho’s phone?”

 

Changmin’s eyes widened. He quickly checked the caller and realized it wasn’t Yunho. It was an unknown number. He just answered it because he absentmindedly thought Yunho was the one who called.

 

“Hello? Yunho?” it was a woman’s voice.

 

Changmin wetted his lips. “Yes… hello? Mm… this is not Yunho.”

 

“Oh? But can I speak to Yunho, please?” she asked again.

 

Changmin closed his eyes. “He’s not home at the moment.”

 

She sighed. “Ah… what a pity. I really miss him, though,”

 

Changmin didn’t know what to reply. “Uh, you can leave a message and I’ll deliver it to him.”

 

“That’s great! Hmm, well… just tell him Soo Ae called.” She said. “And I can’t wait to see him! Tell him to call me back.”

 

“Sure,” Changmin breathed out. “I will tell him that.”

 

“Thanks! Nice speaking with you.”

 

Changmin couldn’t reply the same and the call was disconnected.

 

Soo Ae… who was she?

 

Changmin stared at the phone monitor for a moment. Right, Yunho told him it was his old phone, so it meant it had Yunho’s number too? And the woman just now, was someone from his past? And she said she missed Yunho a lot…

 

He fell to the side lifelessly, and the piled of underwear he just folded fell.

 

The door opened. “Changmin-ah!” Yunho called and took off his shoes.

 

Sometimes Changmin wondered why he was still so energetic after jogging and he voiced that out.

 

“It’s refreshing, you know. You have to try it too. How about tomorrow?” Yunho asked, took a bottle of cold water from the fridge.

 

Changmin scoffed. “Do that with you girlfriend,” he mumbled, but Yunho heard.

 

He walked to the couch. Changmin was still lying flatly, surrounded by messy clothes. “What happened?”

 

Changmin sat up and took a deep breath. “Nothing,” he calmly gathered the clothes and folded them again. He could see Yunho’s foot a step away from where he was. “You don’t have a girlfriend?”

 

“No.” Yunho answered directly.

 

“A woman called to my phone, your old phone.” Changmin didn’t want to look at the other man. “Her name is Soo Ae.”

 

Yunho didn’t say anything and was unmoving, so Changmin slowly looked at his face. There were still beads of sweat rolled from his temple to his cheek. His hand was bent in an awkward angle, holding the bottle. Yunho’s eyes were staring emptily to the table.

 

Changmin disliked his reaction. Why Yunho had to be all melancholy like that? Why she said she missed him? Who was that woman? And Changmin knew he shouldn’t get so curious about Yunho, it wasn’t his business. But he couldn’t help and spit the words nonetheless, “Who’s that woman?”

 

Yunho tried to control his breathing. “What did she said?”

 

Changmin didn’t wonder why Yunho didn’t answer his question. “Tell Yunho Soo Ae called. I can’t wait to see you. I miss you. Call me back.” He replied flatly, tried hard not to put any emotion to the words he recited.

 

“Give me your phone.” Yunho’s palm was in front of him.

 

Changmin gave it and waited.

 

Yunho roughly opened the case and battery, and Changmin’s eyes widened as the man took out the sim card and broke it into two. And broke it again for a good measure. Yunho walked to the trashcan in the kitchen and threw away the pieces heartlessly, before went to his bedroom for a shower.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

The bell rang and Changmin opened the door. There was a woman, with her long sleek black hair, round bright eyes, and she looked so pretty with her thin makeup. For a moment Changmin just stood dumbly there, dazed by this woman’s beauty until he realized that she might feel uncomfortable with his staring.

 

“Good morning! Is Jung Yunho’s still live in here?” She gave him a sweet smile.

 

“Jung- oh. Ah, yes, yes…” Changmin quickly nodded. “May I know who-”

 

“I’m Soo Ae. I called yesterday to meet him.” She said, still had that charming smile on her face. “Oh, are you the one who answered my call?”

 

“Yes…” Changmin tried to smile back.

 

“Oh, nice to meet you. I’m Soo Ae,” she offered her hand.

 

“Shim Changmin,” Changmin shook her small hand.

 

“Changmin-sshi, so… can I come in?”

 

Changmin blinked. “Um, yeah… sure.” He widened the door.

 

“Thank you.” Soo Ae entered and took off her boots, looked around. “Wow… there’s a lot of change, I see?”

 

Changmin just stood awkwardly, didn’t know what to do.

 

“I was going to visit earlier, but I remember Yunho usually jog in the morning,” she sat on the dining chair. “So… he’s home right now?”

 

“Yes, he’s showering, I guess…” Changmin replied timidly. “Mm… do you want something to drink?”

 

“Something warm will be good in this weather, isn’t it?” Soo Ae looked at Changmin. “But don’t let me trouble you.” She quickly added.

 

“Not at all,” Changmin took a mug. “Coffee or tea?”

 

“I just had coffee, so tea it is.”

 

“Sure.” Changmin boiled the water and busied himself. At least he had something to do now.

 

Yunho came out from the bathroom. “Min-ah, did you see-“

 

Soo Ae grinned seeing him. “Yunho-yah~”

 

Changmin turned around and saw Yunho only wrapped in a towel around his waist, his hair still wet. Yunho looked at Soo Ae confusedly, and he opened his mouth to say, “What the fuck is this bitch doing here?”

 

The words only affected Changmin, who thought that the man shouldn’t be that rude to her. Because Soo Ae apparently already expected that Yunho wouldn’t welcome her, and she wasn’t surprised.

 

“Why you fucking let her in?” Yunho glared at Changmin.

 

That was the first time Yunho threw an angry look to him, and Changmin didn’t know what to say or do.

 

“Don’t be mean, Yunho-yah…” Soo Ae waved her hand elegantly.

 

“How do you find me?” Yunho asked her.

 

“I have a lot of memories here too… what do you expect? Of course I’ll go to this place, and here you are…” Soo Ae looked around the apartment before set her eyes on Yunho.

 

Yunho breathed out slowly. “Get out of here.”

 

“But he’s making me a cup of tea, Yunho.” Soo Ae replied calmly, though Yunho’s eyes were piercing through her, showed how much unhappy he was with her being there. “By the way, is Changmin your roommate? I don’t know you can easily live with another human being.”

 

“How do you know his name?” Yunho fumed, jaw clenched.

 

Changmin felt nervous. Was that a bad thing? Should he not tell her his name?

 

“Well… we introduced each other. Right, Changmin-sshi?” Soo Ae gave another smile to Changmin. “Ooh, thank you very much!” she wrapped her fingers around the mug Changmin just put on the table.

 

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” Yunho asked coldly.

 

“Yes. It’s here.” Soo Ae said, eyes on Yunho.

 

“Get lost.”

 

Soo Ae scoffed and took a sip.

 

“Get out, don’t you fucking hear me, bitch?” Yunho yelled at her.

 

Changmin flinched. Fuck, Yunho just called her bitch…, twice. Gosh, Yunho wasn’t that a bit harsh? But Soo Ae was unaffected by that, and Yunho slapped her hands, the mug fell to the floor and broke into pieces. Changmin couldn’t hold a gasp out.

 

It was quiet after the storm.

 

Yunho gritted his tooth. “Get. The fuck. Out. Of. Here.” He gave pressure on each word, veins visible on his forehead.

 

Soo Ae smirked. “Fine.” She took her purse from the table and stood up. “Just remember I know where you live, Yunho.” She walked towards Yunho. “And I know him too,” she added in a whisper so only both of them could hear. She turned around to see Changmin. “Nice to know you, Changmin-sshi, hope we will meet again.”

 

Soo Ae walked confidently to the door and slammed it shut.

 

Changmin was at lost at what to do, but seeing the glass pieces on the floor, he bent down to collect them.

 

“Leave it.” Yunho said.

 

Changmin looked up to see the man, who was staring at the floor. Fist tight and chest heaving. He was furious. And Changmin worried if the sharp piece might hurt one of them. “But-“

 

“Just fucking leave it, can’t you?!” Yunho snapped and Changmin was taken aback.

 

Changmin stood up and left Yunho alone. Decided to take a bath, so they both could be alone. To be honest, Changmin didn’t know where to run if he wanted to hide from Yunho. He felt pathetic to think that the bathroom was the best choice, but it was true.

 

He took off his clothes and stepped in the shower, ran the water. Changmin would be lying to say that he wasn’t curious who Soo Ae was. They had lived together, right? In this very apartment. And she knew Yunho’s habit too. Were they lovers? They must be…  Changmin could see hatred in his eyes. Seem like Soo Ae have hurt Yunho. Changmin didn’t know what happened, but if Yunho hated her so much, he must’ve loved her a lot too in the past.

 

Changmin tried not to think much about Yunho and started to take a proper shower. The water was warm, but it was winter and he didn’t want to spend more time in the bathroom.

 

He was shocked that Yunho yelled at him, but also worried about the other man. He dried himself and came out of the bathroom and quickly wore some clothes. Yunho didn’t turn on the heater in the bedroom.

 

Changmin quietly padded into the kitchen. Yunho’s back was facing him, he was crouched down, picking the glass pieces. Changmin bit his lip, and decided to come closer. He took a plastic bag and crouched in front of Yunho, opened the plastic bag and offered it to him.

 

Yunho said nothing but put the pieces he collected in the bag. “Sorry I snapped at you.”

 

Changmin didn’t expect Yunho apologizing. “Why did you do that, then?” he asked but not accusing.

 

“I just lost it.”

 

Changmin wanted to ask why. Why you lost it? How could she make you became like that? But Yunho took the plastic bag from him and threw it away. He wetted a cloth and wiped the tiny pieces off.

 

“Are you still upset?” Changmin asked, standing beside Yunho, who was washing the cloth.

 

Yunho didn’t answer, but shook his head.

 

“You are. You shouldn’t lie to me.” Changmin said.

 

Yunho sighed and finally pay some attention to Changmin.

 

Changmin put his fingers on the edge of Yunho’s lips and lifted them upwards, forced a smile on Yunho’s face.

 

“What are you doing?” Yunho looked at him confusedly.

 

Changmin quickly pulled back his fingers. “Sorry, I… don’t know how to cheer people up.” He looked away, cursed his dumb actions, but he just hate seeing Yunho like that. Gloomy with all black clouds around him.

 

Yunho lifted his eyebrows. “So that was you cheering me up?”

 

Changmin closed his eyes. Damn. He really should not do that. Yunho would think that he was making fun of the older man.

 

“You’re wearing my clothes.” Yunho stated.

 

Changmin looked at the grey sweater he wore. Fuck! Right, it was Yunho’s! The thing was, Changmin did the laundry and everything just mixed up. And he was freezing and didn’t check if the clothes he wore was his or Yunho’s. “Sorry! I-“

 

“It’s okay. That’s enough entertainment from you for cheering me up.” Yunho cut and walked pass him.

 

Changmin blinked. He followed the man. “What do you mean-“

 

But Yunho abruptly stopped and turned around, and they smashed into each other. “Are you still cheering me up now? Cause you doing it weirdly.”

 

Changmin rubbed his redden nose, it clashed Yunho’s cheekbone a second ago. “Because you scare me off,” his eyes met Yunho.

 

“What?”

 

Changmin just realized that Yunho might find it offensive to tell that he was scary. He quickly wrapped his arms around him apologetically, hid his face on Yunho’s left shoulder. “Don’t be mad,” he could feel Yunho’s body tensed.

 

But Yunho softened. He even hugged back, his hand caressed his hair gently. A smile formed on his lips unknowingly. “I’m not mad at you,” He said. “You have to tell me if I scare you off. I don’t want you to be afraid of me.”

 

 

*

 

 

“Ken Watanabe put Kai in the Choi Dynasty to steal the company’s data.” Yoochun said, gave the files to Junsu. “Shisa is bringing the Choi down, Watanabe Jewelery doesn’t want any rival.” he was standing, leaned on the table, held by his hands, eyes to the Kim brothers.

 

Yoochun went to Japan to meet a business partner, but while he was at it, he dug more information about Shisa. He asked around, talked with people in local shop and went to Ningyou’s headquarter. Surprisingly, Ningyou knew quite a lot about what happened in Shisa.

 

Junsu sat back and read the files thoroughly. “So that’s their target? Destroy the Choi Dynasty?”

 

“And will succeed. Don’t you remember what happened to the Avex Corp ten years ago?” Yoochun said. “They put spy in the company and tore it down slowly but sure.”

 

“What should we do, then?” Jaejoong asked. “If the company went bankrupt, we’re also at disadvantage.”

 

“Talk it out with Shisa.” Yoochun answered, giving a simple solution.

 

Jaejoong looked at him, eyebrows raised.

 

“Threaten them, Hyung. We have more power than them. Tell Shisa that we know what they’re doing to Choi. They have to include us in their plan, or we will destroy them.” Yoochun said slyly. “Telling Choi is out of the option. If we’re telling them, they will wonder how we can know. They will suspect Yunho as a yakuza too.”

 

“Include Komorebi in Shisa’s plan…” Junsu mumbled. “Then, we’re helping Shisa?” he looked up to Yoochun.

 

“Yes…” Yoochun nodded. “We’re helping them, with a reward.”

 

A smirk crept into Jaejoong’s lips. “I smell more money coming.”

 

“And faster too,” Yoochun added. “Shisa can’t be underestimated. They’re smart, but we’re smarter. With our brains combined, the Choi will fall sooner than later.”

 

Jaejoong laughed.

 

“Su-ah, do you want a diamond ring for an engagement proposal?” Yoochun smiled sweetly to Junsu.

 

“Do you think it’s that easy?” Junsu ignored him and looked at his Hyung. “We have to meet Shisa first. Make a good impression.”

 

“Sweet talk, sweet talk…” Jaejoong sat back and crossed his legs. “Any of us can do it. Bring one or two Ningyou’s girl. And it’s done.”

 

“Hyung,” Junsu reminded. “Don’t you think there’s something we have to return to Shisa?”

 

 

*

 

 

Yunho was lying on the couch, his head on Changmin’s thighs, had his ear cleaned by q-tip. He felt so content and relax, the only thing he wasn’t satisfied with was Changmin’s skinny thighs, he could feel the bone under the man’s skin. But he didn’t complain, though, and made a note for himself to feed the younger man more.

 

“Are you sleepy?” Changmin asked.

 

Yunho purred.

 

“Turned around.”

 

Yunho did, and he was facing Changmin’s stomach. “I’ll do this for you after I’m done.”

 

“You think I’d do that?” Changmin snarked.

 

“Why, it’s not like you forbid my thing around your hole…” Yunho teased.

 

“I don’t want to know what that mean...” Changmin replied, blushed and felt thankful Yunho couldn’t see it from this position.

 

“Instead of explaining what that mean, do you want me to show you instead?” Yunho grinned.

 

“I can stab your eardrums, dummy,” Changmin warned with no heat, but poked Yunho’s earlobe playfully with the q-tip he held.

 

“Or,” Yunho took the q-tip away from Changmin and sneaked his hand under Changmin’s thigh. “I can stab here-“ he jammed two fingers into the younger’s ass cheek.

 

“Yah!” Changmin quickly slapped Yunho’s hand. “Your flirting is not funny!”

 

“A flirt isn’t supposed to be funny,” Yunho retorted.

 

Changmin hissed and punched Yunho’s stomach and the man laughed because it was more tickled than hurt. “Didn’t you say you’re gonna do it for me?” he tried to change the topic and gave a new q-tip to Yunho.

 

“Okay, change position,” Yunho got up, and five seconds later he got Changmin’s head on his thighs. “You have to turn your head, I’m cleaning your ear not nose…” he said to Changmin’s face which was looking at him.

 

“You have a scar under your jaw.” Changmin said.

 

“Yeah I do…” Yunho let Changmin stare at his scar for some time, before looked down. Those eyes were still on him, deep dark brown, big, with pretty eyelashes. He could see the black irises in those gorgeous orbs, and felt like he was drowned in them. “Your eyes are breathtaking.”

 

Changmin covered his face with his palm. “Stupid.”

 

“I just realize that because I’ve never seen them this close before.” Yunho said again, amused by Changmin’s action.

 

“Stop flirting. You’re not getting any.” Changmin uncovered his face, but he was still flushed a shade of red, eyes looking anywhere but Yunho.

 

“It’s not like I want to get any. I’m just saying the truth and if you’re thinking that I’m flirting, then, well, aren’t you the one who want to get some?” he smirked.

 

Changmin snorted.

 

“Turn your head, then.” Yunho said finally. “I’m cleaning you ears.”

 

“No, I change my mind.” Changmin said. “I know how clumsy you can be, Yunho. I can’t even let you hold a knife.”

 

“You talk like my mother.” Yunho protested.

 

“Well actually, your mother said that to me, and I’m telling you that.” Changmin replied. “You can kill someone while cooking…” he jokingly doing some stabbing action to Yunho’s chest.

 

Yunho put his palm on the middle of Changmin’s chest, and moved it a little to the left. “This is your heart. If you’re killing someone, you stab right here.”

 

Changmin hated the fact that his heart beat faster. Because of Yunho’s words. Because of Yunho’s touch. And he wanted the man to move his hand away from there.

 

“The heart is protected by the ribcage, if the victim is lucky, he won’t get killed. Unless you’re strong enough, you can punch him right in the chest and break his ribcage, wish that the bone will poke the heart gently…”

 

The word ‘poke’ and ‘gently’ sounded so friggin scary when Yunho used it like that and Changmin refused to shudder.

 

“This is liver, and stomach,” Yunho roamed Changmin’s abdomen from side to side. “If you’re in a hurry, you have to stab deeply. But if you have enough time, the victim will likely to die because of blood loss even if you’re not hurting the internal organ. Slitting the vein is the quickest way-“ he put his fingers under Changmin’s jaw, lifted the man’s face.

 

Changmin was still.

 

Yunho stopped.

 

Yunho’s breath felt cold on Changmin’s face and he tried not to shiver.

 

“I’ve told you. You have to tell me if I’m scaring you.” Yunho said. “Are you afraid?”

 

“I’m trying not to.” Changmin whispered.

 

Yunho leaned down and brushed the hair off Changmin’s forehead. “You’re eyes are breathtaking.”

 

Changmin scoffed. That comment didn’t make Yunho any less hideous. But then he felt the man pressed a kiss on his left eyelid, and the right one… and it calmed his heart. Made him warm in a second. And he kinda wished that Yunho would kiss him on the lips too.

 

“Sleep now?”

 

Changmin just nodded and got up. Yunho held his hand and they went to the bedroom. “You better not stab me in my sleep.”

 

Yunho chuckled, felt relieved because Changmin could joke about it. “I have to worry about you. Didn’t you say I can’t even hold a knife?”

 

Changmin laughed. “Idiot.”

 

Yunho started to think that ‘stupid’, ‘dummy’, and ‘idiot’ were sweet endearment from Changmin for him. He smiled thinking of that, and let himself drift to sleep.

 

After midnight, his phone rang and Yunho jumped awake, reached blindly to the bedside table. It was an unknown number. He didn’t answer that, but a little later, a message came in.

 

_Baby, this is Soo Ae. You better answer my call :*_

Yunho clenched his jaw and in a second, his phone rang again. He pushed down his anger and answered it. “What do you want?” he asked firm, but quietly. He didn’t want to wake Changmin. Yunho got up from bed and went to the bathroom.

 

“I want us to meet, Yunho.” Soo Ae answered.

 

“I don’t want to.” Yunho retorted.

 

“There’s an unfinished business, and I’ll run after you until it’s done.” She replied calmly. “You still don’t want to? Maybe I can ask Shim Changmin to come instead.”

 

Fuck. Yunho looked at his reflection in the mirror, eyes piercing and his grip on his phone tightened. It could break anytime. “Fine.”

 

Soo Ae hummed. “I’ll send you the address. You better come here fast. Alone.”

 

Yunho disconnected the call and almost threw his phone in anger. What did she want? Damn. Damn. He had no choice but meet her. Yunho couldn’t let anything happen to Changmin.

 

A text came. It was the address. Yunho took a deep breath, he needed to be calm. He opened the bathroom door and changed his clothes.

 

“Where are you going?” Changmin’s sleepy voice could be heard.

 

“I’m going out for a while,” Yunho said, wore his clothes. He could see the reflection of the dim light in Changmin’s eyes. “Wait here, okay,” he stroked Changmin’s head and kissed his temple.

 

Changmin lay back on the bed and Yunho pulled the blanket to his shoulder. He better do this shit fast and be there before Changmin woke up. Then maybe, he could make the younger think that Yunho headed out at night was only a dream.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wishing u a late merry christmas! hope u guys had a good one; & happy new year!  
> may all of us have a blessed year ahead :D


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

His hair covered his face and Changmin’s roamed his arm on the either side of bed. Empty. He was alone. Changmin sighed and got off the bed. Usually he’d sleep some more, but he felt somewhat anxious. Yunho headed out last night and he didn’t know where. The man hadn’t come back till now.

 

He washed up and when he went back to the bedroom, Changmin decided to contact Yunho. He called and waited.

 

There was a sound of woman laughing before he could hear Yunho’s voice.

 

“Changmin?”

 

“Yunho?” it was silly how he still worried though Changmin had heard his voice. “Where are you?”

 

Yunho didn’t answer straight away and Changmin thought that he might be lying. “I have to take care of something…”

 

“Oh…” it’s not answering my question, Changmin gripped the phone tight. _And who’s that woman?_ “Will you back home soon?”

 

“… I don’t know.”

 

So it was a no. No, Yunho wouldn’t be home soon. “Okay.” Changmin didn’t want to show his disappointment so he disconnected the call.

 

He should do something to distract his mind. Maybe do the laundry. Vacuum the carpet. There was still bean paste leftover from Mrs Jung, he could cook and-

 

The bell rang.

 

There was a beautiful blonde woman standing in front of the door. Rather short, but had a good body build. She was looking confusedly at Changmin, who was even more confused than her. She stepped back, checked the apartment number on the door, and looked at Changmin again. “This is Jung Yunho’s?”

 

“Ye- yes…” Changmin wondered why there were women came looking for Yunho.

 

She didn’t wait for Changmin’s permission and just barged in. Changmin was puzzled, he followed her inside. She even knew where the bedroom was, and also checked the bathroom. “Yunho’s not here?”

 

“No. He’s out at the moment.” Changmin replied. “Why?”

 

“Not jogging?” she asked again.

 

“He went out in the middle of the night.” And why did those women knew Yunho’s habit too?

 

“Fuck…” she muttered under her breath, took out her phone from her jeans pocket hurriedly, calling somebody. “Who are you?”

 

Changmin felt that he should be the one asking that. But when he was about to answer, she was talking to the phone.

 

“Jaejoong-ah, where’s Yunho?” she asked impatiently. “I’m in his apartment. He’s not here. He went out last night.”

 

Who was Jaejoong? And who was this woman? Changmin just realized how much he didn’t know about Yunho. He didn’t know Yunho’s friends. Or his real job. He felt little in a sudden.

 

“Do you know where’s he going? With who?”

 

Changmin didn’t notice that those questions were thrown at him, until the blonde raised her eyebrows at him. “No. He didn’t tell.”

 

“I can’t fucking call him either!” she yelled to the phone, ran her fingers through her long hair frustatedly. “Soo Ae is in Seoul and I think he’s after Yunho.”

 

Soo Ae?

 

Changmin’s eyes widened and she noticed it. “Soo Ae was here?”

 

“Yeah… yesterday.”

 

“See? Fuck.” She muttered. “Oppa, you better find him. You have to, understand? I don’t have enough time to explain, but do it. Go with Junsu and tell Yoochun to get his ass over here.” She instructed. “How the hell do I know?! Use your brain, dammit…” she cursed as she disconnected the call.

 

The woman sighed deeply and looked at Changmin. “Hi,” her smile was forced.

 

“Hi.” Changmin didn’t reply her smile.

 

“So you said Soo Ae was here? What was she doing?”

 

Changmin didn’t know if it was okay telling it to a stranger, but seemed like she already knew everything about Yunho and Soo Ae.

 

“Well… not much. Yunho told her to fuck off. Or something like that.” He quickly added.

 

She scoffed. “That friggin nostalgic idiot… I’ve told him to move out… why the hell he’d stay in the same apartment after they broke up…” she sat on the couch. “And you are?”

 

“I’m his roommate.”

 

She raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know Yunho has a roommate?”

 

Changmin didn’t know what to say to that, but fortunately the bell rang again, he went to open it. Wish it was Yunho, so everything would end well. But of course, it wasn’t Yunho. _They_ weren’t Yunho. There were three men standing in front of him.

 

“Why are you all here?” Changmin could hear the woman yelled behind him.

 

“Because we don’t fucking know what to do, okay? What happen?”

 

Changmin blinked. What the heck was happening?

 

 

*

 

 

Yunho didn’t know how he ended up that way, tied in a chair. Everything was dark and he realized that his eyes were covered. Someone took the blindfold off, and it wasn’t a lot of difference. The room was dark and he could barely see anything.

 

“You awake?”

 

Yunho blinked hard, tried to clear his vision.

 

Soo Ae dragged a chair and put it in front of him, sat and crossed her legs. “I figured you didn’t have enough sleep because I called you at night. So how is it? My baby had a good sleep?” she patted Yunho’s cheek and he flinched away from her touch. She chuckled.

 

Yunho’s phone rang and Soo Ae took it from his pocket. Yunho tried to see who it was, but it was no use. His hands tied to the back of the chair, his chest and stomach were bind tight, so did his calves, tied to the chair legs.

 

“My, oh my… look who is this, Yunho?” she showed the monitor to Yunho.

 

Changmin was calling. Yunho gulped.

 

“Tsk, tsk,… I think there’s something special going on between you two, huh?” she said, grinning. “Should I answer it?”

 

Yunho glared.

 

“Ooh, don’t be afraid. I won’t steal your boyfriend.” Soo Ae trailed Yunho’s face with her fingers and laughed, swiped the monitor and put the phone in front him.

 

“Changmin?”

 

“Yunho?”

 

Hearing his voice made him calm.

 

“Where are you?”

 

Yunho couldn’t answer that. Because he didn’t want Changmin in this. And to be honest, he didn’t know where he was either. She could see Soo Ae looked entertained, waiting for his answer. “I have to take care of something…”

 

“Will you back home soon?”

 

And he had no idea to answer this either. So, “I don’t know.”

 

He could hear a faint “Okay,” from Changmin, before he disconnected the call.

 

“What do you want from me?” Yunho glared to the woman in front of her.

 

Soo Ae hummed. “You’re here to gain Sangwoo’s trust in me.”

 

 

*

 

 

“Fuck, that’s Yunho’s slut.” Yoochun mumbled quietly as soon as he saw Changmin.

 

“Yoochun,” Junsu shushed him from the corner of his lips.

 

“What, I believe he is!” Yoochun retorted.

 

“Yes, but that’s rude,” Junsu replied. “And he can fucking hear you- hello, I’m Kim Junsu.”

 

The first stranger to introduce himself was Kim Junsu, and Changmin was grateful. He could hear a “Fuck, he’s hot. I didn’t think he’d be this hot.” from another man who had scary big eyes. “This is my brother, Kim Jaejoong,”

 

Changmin would just act as if he didn’t hear what Jaejoong said, and bowed to him.

 

“Park Yoochun, nice to meet you,” Park Yoochun shook Changmin’s hand briefly.

 

“Why the hell all of you are here? What about Yunho?” the blonde said. “Yoochun-ah, it’s not time to-“

 

“Hyo, say ‘Oppa’, can’t you?” Yoochun ignored her.

 

Hyoyeon snorted. “Yunho’s ass is in danger and you demand me to call you Oppa, you prick!” she punched Yoochun’s chest. “We’re going now.” She wore her boots and went out, followed by Yoochun.

 

Changmin was kinda dazed right there, but then Jaejoong looked at him. “Come on,” he said.

 

Changmin quickly took his coat and followed them. He hesitated, but then walked nearer to Junsu, and asked, “Who’s the girl?”

 

“Oh, she hasn’t introduced herself?” Junsu asked.

 

Changmin shook his head, watched Hyoyeon who was talking to Yoochun.

 

“Kim Hyoyeon.” Junsu replied.

 

“And…” Changmin didn’t know if he should say this. But he also thought that those guys knew him, seemed like Yunho talked about him to them. “You guys are…?”

 

Junsu exchanged a look with Jaejoong.

 

“We’re in Komorebi with Yunho.” Jaejoong replied.

 

“Komorebi?” Changmin asked.

 

“You know, it’s a yakuza clan in Japan.” Jaejoong said calmly.

 

 

Okay. Changmin said to himself. That’s okay. That’s… nothing. That was the answer for all his questions. That explained a lot. That explained how Yunho could take him out from Japan easily. That was where Yunho’s money came from without him working as a lawyer. That was why Yunho could calmly attack the muggers and saved Changmin.

 

It shouldn’t be a big deal. Because he knew Yunho.

 

Or he thought, he _knew_ Yunho.

 

“You gotta be kidding me,” Hyoyeon said when he saw their ride. “Didn’t Sam-san tell you to live… normally? Can’t you be more down to earth?” she commented on the Lexus.

 

“The others are Junsu’s Avendator and my Lamborghini and they can only have two pass-“

 

Hyoyeon took the keys from Yoochun’s hand and opened the door. “Get in.”

 

Changmin sat between the Kim brothers while Yoochun sat in front with Hyoyeon. Changmin had to shift forward to give more space for Jaejoong and Junsu. His long legs stuck between the front seats.

 

“So what’s the fuss all about?” Jaejoong asked.

 

“Y’all know Soo Ae has a husband, right?” Hyoyeon started driving. “Kwon Sangwoo. And he’s a private investigator, currently hired by the police to get rid of the mafia in the country. They had been suspicious of our presence.” She said. “Kumi said that Soo Ae’s gonna give one of us to him, as a prove of her loyalty to her husband. And Yunho would be an easy prey.”

 

“How do you know Soo Ae got Yunho?” Junsu asked. “Have you tried to call Yunho?”

 

“I have, but he didn’t answer. I tried to warn him.”

 

“I called him this morning,” Changmin spoke up. He should say it if it could save Yunho.

 

“Really?” Hyoyeon looked at him through the rear mirror. “Did he answer?”

 

“I asked where he was, and he said he needed to take care of something…”

 

Yoochun looked at Changmin. “Call him again. Let’s track his number.”

 

 

*

 

 

“Oppa, I’ve told you it’s real.” Soo Ae said to her phone. “Yes! He is Korean, but it doesn’t mean he can’t be a yakuza member!”

 

Yunho’s wrists were sore. He had tried to free himself for the past ten minutes. He inspected the room, but there was nothing he could use to rip off the rope.

 

His phone rang again. Soo Ae put it on the table, but Yunho could read the caller’s name.

 

 

He wished Changmin didn’t do that. He didn’t want Soo Ae to be curious about Changmin. He didn’t want to put the man’s life in danger.

 

Soo Ae was still talking to the phone, the ring disturbed her so she kicked the table, the phone fell and she stepped on it. “Oppa! Just listen! You have to meet me now.” She almost yelled. “How… you mean… I- well- I… I just know, okay!” Soo Ae stuttered. “It doesn’t matter. The important thing is, you have to come here now,”

 

Soo Ae was once a member of Ningyou. She was quite a charmer, and a man like Yunho, a man who fell in love easily, just one helpless victim. They dated for a year, lived together in his apartment, until one day, Soo Ae was missing. Three days later, Yunho found out that she actually had a husband from Hyoyeon.

 

“He’s a police?” Yunho asked as Soo Ae finished her call.

 

“Private investigator.” She replied, sighing.

 

“He can’t investigate you instead? Why me?” Yunho watched as she checked her gun.

 

“Well I’m his wife.” Soo Ae rolled her eyes. “Besides, I don’t want to stay in prison.”

 

“So giving me away and you’ll get his trust in return?” Yunho mocked. “Gosh, you’re pathetic.”

 

Soo Ae slapped Yunho’s cheek. “I have a family, Yunho. You don’t know how that feels.”

 

Yunho spitted and it lands on her right boots. “I pity your family, then.”

 

Soo Ae grabbed Yunho’s hair and yanked it so his face turned up, facing her. “Don’t play pity with me. You’re no angel.”

 

“And you think you’re a goddess?”

 

Soo Ae just smirked. “You thought so.”

 

Yunho clenched his teeth, tried hard to contain his anger.

 

“Your crime list will be satisfying enough. Sangwoo won’t refuse me anymore.” Soo Ae threw Yunho’s head to the side roughly.

 

“I don’t remember committing any crime.”

 

“Should I remind you the number of men you’ve killed?”

 

 

*

 

 

“It’s gone!” Yoochun tapped on the screen furiously. “Yunho’s signal is gone!”

 

“It’s okay. We’re here already.” Hyoyeon parked the car in front of an old apartment building, looked abandoned and located in a deserted area. “Jae, stay here. If they come out, just run after them, okay.” She got off the car.

 

Yoochun took a gun under his seat, and followed Hyoyeon with Junsu.

 

Changmin didn’t feel awkward being left behind with Jaejoong. Maybe it was the tension and it made him forgot to think about anything else. His brain didn’t know what to deal with first. Was it the fact that Yunho was a yakuza member, or that Yunho could be caught by the police. And the reason why Yunho would be an easy target. Was it because the romantic past he and Soo Ae had?

 

And top of all, why didn’t Yunho tell it himself, that he was a yakuza to Changmin? Why did Changmin had to find out about that from somebody else?

 

“Can you drive?”

 

Changmin snapped back to reality. “Yes?”

 

“Can you drive?” Jaejoong repeated. “Because I might have to use the weapon too.” He added. “Or do you want to hold the gun?”

 

Changmin didn’t know if it was a choice.

 

“I’ll drive, then.” Jaejoong said after a thought, and moved to the driver’s seat.

 

Changmin wondered if that meant he had to hold the gun. “So… who is this Soo Ae?”

 

“She’s Yunho’s ex. And was a member of Ningyou. Hyoyeon is a Ningyou, that’s why she knows a lot about her.”

 

Changmin figured that Ningyou was something like Komorebi, maybe a different group. “Why did they break up?”

 

“Hyoyeon mentioned it, right. Soo Ae has a husband. And a daughter.”

 

No wonder Yunho was furious when she was in the apartment. And called her a bitch, well, Changmin thought, Yunho was right.

 

“Are you living with Yunho?” Jaejoong asked.

 

“Yeah, he offer-“

 

There was a loud sound. The silence was frightening after such noise.

 

“What’s that?” Changmin whispered unconsciously, felt afraid of what just happened, and what was going to happen.

 

“A gun.” Jaejoong replied, became more alert, held his gun under his coat.

 

Changmin gulped.

 

A gun? Who was firing it? Did somebody get shot? What if it was Yun-

 

As if it wasn’t enough, the second daring sound followed the first.

 

“Should we go after them?” Changmin asked. He couldn’t stay still, but told himself he couldn’t be panic, because it would only make the situation got worse.

 

Jaejoong shushed him. “Somebody’s coming out from that door…”

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

Hyoyeon came out, followed by Yoochun…

 

And Yunho.

 

Changmin eyes widened. Yunho was there, wore a black knitted turtle neck and Changmin could see a dark bruise on his cheekbone. Junsu was walking behind Yunho, put his hand on the man’s back. Changmin was too bewildered to do anything, the thought of Yunho got killed was still fresh in his mind. He was beyond relieved seeing the man was very much alive. He got back to his senses when Jaejoong banged the car door closed, he got out the car, and Changmin slowly followed.

 

Yunho was smiling to him.

 

That toothy smile, and in this cold morning with the snow falling, made Changmin heart warmed up just like sunshine. His eyes were bright, and arms were open. What a fool, Changmin thought. But Yunho still had his arms spread, welcoming a hug that he yet to receive.

 

Changmin bit his lower lip, tried not to grinning like an idiot, because all of his worries went gone in an instant. He stepped towards Yunho, wish he didn’t seem as eager as he really was to hug the other man.

 

“Thank God you’re okay!” Jaejoong ran to Yunho and hugged him.

 

Changmin could hear Yunho chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jaejoong’s body, patted the man’s back before his palm rested on Jaejoong’s neck.

 

There was a little storm in his heart. And Changmin cursed himself to stupidly think that Yunho was waiting for a hug from him. Because who was he, really? For Yunho, did Changmin really matter? He knew he should’ve looked away when the couple was whispering words only both of them could hear. They were so… intimate.

 

“They had a little history together,” Hyoyeon said, taking off her gloves.

 

Changmin looked at Hyoyeon, really hoped that she didn’t thought that he was jealous of them. Wait, jealous?

 

“Oppa, tell someone to take out the trash.” Hyoyeon said to Junsu before got in the car.

 

“Wow, you’re calling Junsu ‘Oppa’.” Yoochun said sarcastically. “Why can’t you-“ he stopped his words as Hyoyeon closed the window. “Aish, she really unbelievable.”

 

Junsu just smiled at Yoochun as he called someone.

 

“Aren’t we going home?” Yoochun asked to Jaejoong and Yunho.

 

Jaejoong was driving and Yunho sat next to him. Yunho’s back and thigh were hurt and he couldn’t sit in the cramped backseat. Changmin was sitting between Junsu and Yoochun, Hyoyeon was sitting on Junsu’s lap because “Yoochun is sulking.”

 

“How do you find him?” Jaejoong asked.

 

“The door was guarded.” Hyoyeon replied. “Soo Ae can’t take Yunho down by herself, right?”

 

“Ooh, really?” Jaejoong was interested. “Then? I bet you kick his ass, Hyo.”

 

“She did and I fell in love with her for a moment right then.” Yoochun butted in.

 

Hyoyeon scoffed. “Yeah, Junsu Oppa and I kicked his ass because Yoochun is lazy like that.”

 

Yoochun protested. “Hey, I-“

 

“What about Soo Ae?” Jaejoong cut.

 

Hyeoyeon hummed. “I kinda forgot how good she was…”

 

“But you guys are okay?”

 

“I think Hyoyeon broke a bone and Yoochun got stabbed on his bicep.” Yunho replied. “Junsu and Yoochun were fighting the guard, Hyoyeon fighting with Soo Ae. I was just sitting there and watched.”

 

“Oh, really, Oppa? Are you okay?” Hyoyeon finally showed some concern for Yoochun.

 

“See, I’m not that lazy as you think.” Yoochun pointed to his left upper arm. It was bleeding.

 

Changmin didn’t know why these guys were so calm about such wound. The blood was dripping. He was wearing a black coat so he didn’t notice that the blood was also stained on it.

 

“What about Soo Ae?” Jaejoong asked.

 

“She shot me.” Hyeyeon said. “So I shot her back.”

 

“Oh? So she’s-“ Jaejoong stopped his words because Yunho gave him a warning glare.

 

_Dead?_

Changmin knew Jaejoong stopped talking because he was in the car. He knew that those guys are yakuza, but was it also meant they killed people so easily like that?

 

“Are we hungry?” Jaejoong changed the topic.

 

“They need to treat their wounds first.” Yunho replied. “And you can drop me off at home.”

 

 

*

 

 

“Are you hurt?” Yunho asked to Changmin when they were alone in the elevator.

 

“I’m fine.” Changmin replied shortly. “You?”

 

“I’ve had worse,” Yunho said lightly. They got off the elevator and Yunho opened the apartment door. “I think I’m hungry.” He took off his coat.

 

Changmin walked slowly to the kitchen, quietly watching the older man. “Jaejoong told me you’re a yakuza.”

 

Yunho tensed for a moment. He turned around and looked at Changmin. “And?”

 

Changmin didn’t know what to reply. He might as well not mentioning it. “I was expecting to hear it from you.” He refused to look at Yunho.

 

“Does it make any different? You know the truth anyway.”

 

“Why… why don’t you tell me in the beginning?” Changmin was staring to the kitchen counter.

 

“In the beginning of what, exactly?”

 

Changmin gulped. “Of our meeting…”

 

Yunho scoffed.

 

Changmin heard that and his head shot up. “It’s unfair. You know everything about me, yet you’re hiding your identity from me.” He just didn’t understand why Yunho didn’t tell him. Was it because he wasn’t important enough? Because he didn’t mean anything anyway to him?

 

“You already know everything you need!” Yunho’s voice rose. “You better not know enough about me! I’m a yakuza, and dangerous enough as it is. I don’t need a man nosing around my business!”

 

Changmin was taken aback. Was Yunho didn’t want him around? “Then why are you keeping me here? I bet I’m such a big burden in your life!”

 

Yunho groan frustatedly. “You’re no burden, you fool!” he hit the table and Changmin jerked back. “If you know too much, people will try to find you! Don’t you see what just happened to me? I was caught, Changmin! What if they caught you too?” he yelled at the younger. “My world is already so dark and messed up, I don’t want to pull you in and cause you harm!”

 

Changmin looked down. The thought never crossed his mind, that Yunho was actually just wanted him safe. But he should’ve known, Yunho told him before, and he said it again;

 

“I just want to protect you.”

 

“… why?” Changmin glanced to Yunho hopefully. He knew he shouldn’t, but there must be a reason for Yunho to care for his safety. He couldn’t deny that his feeling was also growing for the other man.

 

“Because!” Yunho became hesitant. “… I’m hungry. And you make good food.” He awkwardly knocked the dining table before walked to the bedroom stiffly.

 

Changmin smiled to himself. He let himself hoping a little bit more.

 

 

*

 

 

Jaejoong’s voice could be heard over the phone. “Hey, how you’re doing?”

 

“Good,” Yunho replied.

 

“Is Changmin around?”

 

“He’s in the bathroom. Why?” Yunho was getting suspicious. And he remembered that Changmin knew he was a yakuza. His first suspect was Jaejoong. “What is it about?”

 

“The Choi.” Jaejoong said.

 

“Oh,” Yunho felt relieved, because it wasn’t that important apparently, and had nothing to do with Changmin. “Yeah?”

 

“We’re returning Shim Changmin to Hana.”

 

“Yunho! You’re using my towel again!” Changmin’s head out from the bathroom. “Can you fetch me a new one?”

 

Yunho almost lost a grip on his phone. “I’m going to your place.”

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin found a new towel hung around the bathroom door’s handle. When he came out, he realized that Yunho wasn’t home.

 

He hated to admit that he felt lonely without the other man. And it was scary, because Yunho was all he got. He fully depended on him, and sometimes, Changmin wondered what did he have and what could he do without Yunho.

 

But in the other hand, he was relieved, because it was Yunho, and nobody else.

 

Changmin made friends with the people in the neighborhood. The greengrocer’s son was in his early 20s and still in college. Changmin was timid at first, because the man asked whether Changmin went to a college too, but the fact was, he didn’t. He was a nice guy, they talked about sports, food, and any other things. The cashier in the café down street was also sweet, she remembered Changmin’s name and his usual order. She’d let him know every new menu, and teased him often because he always bought a couple of everything. “I bet your girlfriend has sweet tooth,” she wink as she handed Changmin’s order. He just laughed along and paid for the cake.

 

Well, Yunho wasn’t his girlfriend.

 

He had been staring at his phone and wondered if he should give Yunho a call. What happened with him and Soo Ae made Changmin worried about the man more. But maybe it was just like any other ordinary day for a yakuza member like Yunho.

 

Changmin was wearing his shoes. Maybe he should just go out to do something instead of moping around. But what if Yunho got home when he was still outside? He felt like a good wife at times like this, just doing housework until the husband returned.

 

He heard footsteps.

 

And felt a bit like a maniac when he thought he heard Yunho’s steps. Because it was so familiar. But whatever. He opened the door.

 

“How can you know I’m coming?” Yunho asked.

 

Changmin wetted his lips. “I- I heard your footsteps.” He just thought how dumb it sounded.

 

Yunho closed the door behind him and grabbed his face.

 

Kissing him.

 

And Changmin was kissing back, because, why not. He didn’t know that he was actually waiting for Yunho to press his plump lips against his. He just realized how much he wanted it as he remembered the scent of the man, whose breath mingled with his.

 

He tugged Yunho’s coat so their bodies could be pressed together, and Yunho pulled back from their kiss, taking off his leather gloves with his teeth and Changmin gulped, because that was hot as fuck, Yunho doing things with his teeth, biting, and when that tongue peeked out, Changmin lunged for another passionate kiss, decided to punish the tongue that teased him earlier by sucking it hard, and bit it lightly, made Yunho let out a deep sound.

 

Yunho’s big hands were sneaking under his sweater, finding his warm skin and Changmin lusted for more, his fingers grabbed Yunho’s hair, caressing his neck, trailing to his jaw, touching him everywhere.

 

Yunho was taking control of everything, and Changmin didn’t mind. He led them to the bedroom and Changmin just staggered back because he refused to part with Yunho’s mouth. His foot stepped on a cloth and he slipped, his butt will be in contact with the floor, hard, in a sec-

 

Changmin gasped as Yunho got a hold of his thighs, prevented him from falling and he wrapped his legs around Yunho’s waist.

 

“I got you,” Yunho kissed Changmin’s ear.

 

The younger man threw a glance to the floor. It was Yunho coat. When did Yunho took off his coat? “You did carry me before when we’re about to have sex.”

 

Yunho chuckled. “So we’re having sex now?”

 

“Shut up, I can feel you erection poking my ass,” Changmin retorted.

 

Yunho pulled Changmin’s sweater off as soon as he put him to bed. He got on top Chagmin and caged the younger man in his arms. Changmin could see Yunho’s onyx orbs gleamed in the dark, staring deeply right to his eyes. It was like a connection between their soul, and Changmin didn’t think if he had experienced that kind of thing with his past lovers.

 

Yunho was impatient but gentle, pulling Changmin’s pants off along with his underwear, not completely off and it still dangled around his thigh. Yunho’s palm was warm against his asscheeks, spreading them. The lube on his finger was cold and Changmin flinched a bit when it touched his hole, but they still kept their eyes on each other.

 

The actions were rushed, it was like something got into Yunho, but Changmin couldn’t complain, not when he wanted it so bad, longing for Yunho to touch him in intimate ways. “I can take more,” he said when Yunho slowly inserted a finger.

 

Yunho complied, added two fingers at once, and when Changmin winced, he slowed kissed his eyelids, wanting to ease his pain, searching around to find that spot that would make Changmin felt pleasure instead. And when he found the prostate, Yunho rubbed it just to hear Changmin’s gasps, before pulling out his fingers.

 

Changmin opened his eyes and saw Yunho opening his jeans button and zipper, took his cock out and gave it some stroke. He put his fingers around the base, directing it, and Changmin was readying himself, but Yunho wasn’t entering. Yet.

 

Changmin pushed up his upper body with his elbow, to see that Yunho was teasing him, swirling the head of his penis to Changmin’s rim. The younger cursed because why was this man taking so long to fuck him but why the view was so friggin hot. And he was doing that thing with his teeth again, ripping the condom wrapper and spat out the piece of foil aside. “Yunho, fuck,”

 

The tip was touching his entrance. Changmin had a brief time when he couldn’t breathe, because the dick that was penetrating him, and Yunho’s body weight on top of him, mumbling something like, “You are so beautiful… why are you so beautiful…” and Changmin hated every words of it. Because it was so sweet and gentle and he wanted to cry.

 

Yunho was still clothed, Changmin realized. His jeans were chafing with his skin, the buttons of his shirt was hard against his nipple.

 

Yunho put his left arm under Changmin’s neck, and positioned Changmin’s hand on his back. “Changmin-ah,”

 

His whisper was like a mantra. Changmin found himself wrapped his arms around Yunho’s shoulder, hanging to him for dear life as he felt every push. Every movement when Yunho penetrated his ass made him went crazier, his heels dug to the older man’s back as he urged him to thrust deeper.

 

Yunho was kissing him again as he stroking Changmin’s neglected dick, tracing every veins and thumbing the slit, collecting the precum and spread it evenly to create a better friction. Yunho’s tongue tasted every spot in his wet cavern, his under lip felt plush and soft against his teeth.

  
“Changmin, open your eyes,”

 

Changmin felt like he was drowned, because when Yunho called his name, his voice was like in a distance, the whisper swam to get him in a thin line.

 

“Look at me, Changmin-ah,”

 

The touch and squeeze Yunho gave to his erection, and the way he trusted deep inside him was intoxicating. But the way he called his name, was something else. It touched him somewhere in his heart, somewhere he didn’t know existed.

 

Changmin could feel Yunho’s hot breath on his lips and he opened his eyes, set his eyes on Yunho, how they were blown and dark with lust, thinking if Yunho seeing the same thing in his eyes and feeling the same connection between them.

 

A drop of sweat fell from Yunho’s nose to his cheek, and Changmin blinked. Yunho combed his hair on his eyebrows, and Changmin could see his mouth opened, lips quivered, and he thought he was going to say it… or maybe he himself was going to say it…

 

But Yunho leaned down and caught his lips, took his breath away again, and Changmin tried to ignore a soft pinch in his heart and forced himself to be thankful instead, because right then, he almost blurted out that he loved him. So Changmin put his hand on the back of Yunho’s head, deepen the kiss, swallowing his words.

 

Yunho’s movements went faster, the kiss became hotter and the hand around his erection became jerky. Changmin’s hand joined Yunho’s, guiding him to reach his orgasm. He could hear Yunho’s curse before that one last thrust, deep inside him, and Yunho’s muscles went taut. Yunho let out a deep moan as he came. His hold on Changmin’s cock went tighter during his orgasm and Changmin stroked it faster and harder, catching his own pleasure as he saw Yunho’s face, eyes closed in a pure bliss and mouth hung opened in ecstasy. Changmin spurted out his cum, painted Yunho’s burgundy shirt with ropes of white.

 

Yunho had his head in Changmin’s neck for a while, catching his breath, before taking off his shirt and jeans, threw them to the floor before lying beside the younger. “We have a flight to catch in the morning.”

 

“Tomorrow?” Changmin asked.

 

“Yeah…” Yunho put his arm along Changmin’s pillow, making the man put his head on his bicep. “Shit, we’re supposed to pack.”

 

“We can do it tomorrow,” Changmin kissed Yunho’s chin, and Yunho tried to ignore the guilt eating him inside. He pulled the blanket to cover their body and slung his other arm around Changmin’s body.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

“Junsu will arrange a meeting with Nakai, they will talk about our cooperation.” Jaejoong started to explain. “But before, you are returning that slut to Hana.”

 

Yunho’s brain stopped working. “Why are we returning him?”

 

“Don’t be stupid, Yunho. We’re looking forward to a teamwork with Shisa, but you’re keeping something you stole from them.” Jaejoong replied. “Don’t tell me you have a feeling for this man.”

 

Yunho’s mind snapped.

 

That could be it. And Yunho took a deep breath.

 

 They were in the living room of Jaejoong’s apartment, sitting around the table, Yoochun and Junsu were on his each side, while Jaejoong was in front of him. He didn’t like it because Jaejoong could see him so easily. He felt so transparent when it came to this guy.

 

“It’s just… they had been fine all along. No one is searching him. Maybe they already forgot about him. What if returning that man is reminding them, and hinder our relationship with Shisa?” Yunho said his reasoning.

 

“The Shisa’s main focus is the Choi Dynasty right now,” Junsu replied. “Actually, Shisa use Heechul to distract Siwon from his company. Maybe that’s why he doesn’t pay much attention to Hana lately.”

 

“Sooner or later, I believe Shisa will find him, Yunho. And when that day come, he will blurt out that you are a Komorebi. It’s better to come out clean to Shisa. We’re not pouring blood for a whore.” Jaejoong said.

 

And Yunho had to remind himself that yes, actually Changmin was a whore. He had no right to be angry about that.

 

“The only blood could be poured is his. To erase his track.” Jaejoong added.

 

Yoochun nodded along. “He’s no help for us anyway.”

 

“No! We’re not killing him!” Yunho said it firmly, and the three men looked at him, confused with the sudden emotion. Yunho unclenched his tight fist and cleared his throat. “I mean… of course we’re returning him.”

 

Jaejoong nodded slowly. “There will be a general meeting of the shareholders. You have to attend and keep an eye on Kai Watanabe.” Jaejoong said. “We are sure that whatever that kid doing, he’s doing it for the purpose of Shisa’s goal.”

 

“But again, before the meeting, we talking to Shisa.” Yoochun added. “And before talking to Shisa, you’re returning Shim Changmin.”

 

“Okay.” Yunho had no choice but to agree with that. “When?”

 

“The meeting is in three days.” Jaejoong said. “We’re leaving on the first flight tomorrow.”

 

“We might have to stay in Japan for a while.” Junsu said. “Kwon Sangwoo found out that his wife’s gone. His suspicion of the yakuza presence in Korea builds up.”

 

They went silent for a while, but then Yunho realized that all three men were looking at him. Did they know that he didn’t want to give Changmin away? Did they think that Yunho really had a deeper feeling for him? What he should say, then? Should he admit that he… really felt something towards Changmin?

 

“We’re sorry about her, Yunho.” Jaejoong said with sympathy in his eyes and Yoochun put his hand on Yunho’s shoulder.

 

“What?” Yunho’s eyebrows rose.

 

“You know that Soo Ae’s dead, right?” Jaejoong asked carefully.

 

 _Oh_. They weren’t talking about Changmin. Yunho cleared his throat. “Yeah, I was there. I saw. I head Junsu called someone to clean up her body.”

 

“I have to say it’s for the best, Hyung,” Yoochun patted his back.

 

Yunho breathed out. “It’s fine. Really. I-“ he was going to say that wasn’t thinking about Soo Ae at all, because his concern all went to Changmin. “It’s okay.”

 

Jaejoong leaned back and looked at the clock. “We have to pack, don’t we?”

 

Yunho left Jaejoong’s apartment with thousand thoughts in his mind. How should he tell Changmin? Was he really returning him? What was Changmin going to do? Should he tell Changmin to just run away?

 

That wouldn’t be a good option, Yunho sighed. It would only make the situation worse, for him and Changmin.

 

“Where were you?” Changmin opened the door.

 

Yunho’s eyes widened. “How can you know I’m coming?”

 

“I- I heard your footsteps.”

 

Yunho looked at Changmin sadly. He was helpless. What was he gonna do? He couldn’t let him go. But he had to. God, if only there was a way. It was his fault. Yunho wanted to make Changmin his. He tried to voice that out by kissing the man, wished it could lessen his longing, that it could make Changmin understand. And when the other man kissed back, he wondered if, by any chance, Changmin wanted to be his too.

 

 

*

 

 

Yunho didn’t tell him where they were going. Learning from his experience, he thought it’d be best to stop asking if Yunho wasn’t answering. The man told him himself, he better to not know too much. Changmin guessed that after what happened between him and Soo Ae, they would need to go to somewhere safer. The investigators probably were looking for Yunho.

 

But what made him uncomfortable was, the man didn’t even say a word to him after they both woke up. Well, they were too busy packing, but not a word exchanged between them. Yunho held the door opened for him, and when they were alone in the elevator, Changmin hated the unspeakable tension they had.

 

“Is there something wrong?” he asked.

 

Changmin could hear Yunho’s breaths, and when he looked at him, Yunho looked away, but he could see a flash of guilt in his eyes through the reflection in the elevator mirror.

 

They met up with Jaejoong, Junsu, and Yoochun. Junsu gave him a nod, and he caught Yoochun’s glance, but Jaejoong paid him no mind and talked to Yunho.

 

Yunho gave Changmin’s and his passport to Junsu, who took care of the check in process. Changmin took a glimpse of the boarding pass Junsu had in his hands.

 

ICN > HND

 

Haneda Airport.

 

They were going to Japan.

 

Changmin’s hands felt cold. Why were they going to Japan? Were they going to Komorebi’s headquarter? Or…

 

Were they returning him to Hana?

 

The thought hit him like a thunder. “Yunho-“

 

“Come on, they’re calling our names.” Jaejoong gripped Changmin’s arm and led him to the plane.

 

Yunho was sitting with Jaejoong, and Yoochun with Junsu. His seat was in front of the others, so they could keep an eye on him. Next to Changmin was an unknown Japanese businessman. Changmin thought that maybe they did the seating arrangement in purpose, so he couldn’t ask anybody.

 

The plane took off, and Changmin leaned back, tried to remain calm.

 

Yunho told him that he wouldn’t hurt him. That he would protect him. Changmin remembered the time Yunho told him not to run away from home again. _Their_ home. It made no sense if the man would suddenly just let him go like that.

 

Yunho told him to trust him.

 

And Changmin did.

 

So he closed his eyes, tried to make up the sleeping hours. It was a two hours flight, it’d be a long one if he kept thinking of the questions he had in his mind.

 

 

*

 

 

Yunho saw Changmin’s head fell to his shoulder and he jerked awoke when the pilot announced the landing. Changmin looked around, and when he looked back, he caught Yunho’s stare.

 

Yunho was the one who looked away. He couldn’t stand those big, brown eyes staring at him, observing every inches of his body and it felt like Changmin could see through his soul.

 

They disembarked and Yunho tried to put as much distance as possible from the younger man. And Changmin didn’t say a word, seemed lost in his own thought. Masamune picked them up in the airport and Junsu sat beside Changmin, so Yunho didn’t have to sit next to him.

 

“Where are we going first?” Masamune asked in Japanese. “The apartment or...?”

 

“We are going to Hana first.” Jaejoong replied.

 

But Changmin heard that. He sat straight and turned around, looked at Yunho who was sitting behind him. “You’re sending me back there?” he accused.

 

Junsu was ready to catch him if the man was running away.

 

Yunho didn’t know what to say. And he spotted Changmin’s red, teary eyes at him before the man turned back around, gulping down his feelings and looking outside through the dark tinted window.

 

They arrived at Hana faster than Yunho thought, and Masamune dropped off Changmin’s suitcase and the owner followed.

 

“Yunho,” Jaejoong called, gave him a look, before got off himself.

 

Yunho’s brain couldn’t think and he didn’t know where his body got the command from. He went out from the car, because he was going to talk with Heechul with Jaejoong. Junsu and Yoochun went to meet Sam.

 

Jaejoong gave him some private time with Changmin, walked a few meters away and smoke.

 

“Is this you handing me over to Hana?” Changmin looked at Yunho, hand holding the front of his coat. The skin was white and Yunho wondered if Changmin was cold, or he gripped it so hard. He was shaking.

 

Yunho thought he whispered a yes.

 

Changmin let out a scoff. Or sob. Or maybe both.

 

Yunho didn’t know if he had to apologize. He didn’t know what to say.

 

Changmin breathed out. “You hold me in your apartment just to return me back to Hana? Is that why you letting me stay?”

 

Yunho dared himself to talk. “We have a business with Shisa. Shisa owned Hana and that’s why-”

 

“So that’s why you were protecting me, to use me as a guarantee for your relationship with Shisa?” Changmin cut. He had no idea what Shisa was, but since they would have business with them, Changmin figured that Shisa must be another yakuza group.

 

Yunho just looked at his eyes, watery with anger, glassy with betrayal and disappointment. Changmin’s lips trembled and he bit it.

 

Changmin forced a laughed, but it filled with sorrow and pain. “It’s funny because… I trusted you.”

 

It did stab Yunho in the heart. And he was the culprit. He wondered how Changmin as the victim felt. And they just had sex last night. It made Changmin felt thoroughly used.

 

“I trusted you, Yunho… because you told me to. I believed you. Because you were all that I have. But this has been your plan all along, right? And I’m just- just a puppet in your play. Just an offering and nothing more.”

 

A tear rolled down Changmin’s cheek and Yunho wanted nothing but wiped it away, kissed him, hugged him and told him, _No Changmin, you’re so much more than that_.

 

“It’s for the best.” Yunho finally said. Because it was true. Deep down, he knew he couldn’t hide Changmin forever. It wasn’t like he didn’t want, be he just couldn’t. And Changmin deserved so much more than what they had. He didn’t want to risk if there would be another mishappening that could endanger Changmin’s life. 

 

“For who?” Changmin asked.

 

It wasn’t for Changmin. But Yunho knew Changmin would be safer in Hana. It wasn’t for Yunho. Yunho would keep Changmin forever. He didn’t know whose war they were fighting for and why they were the one who suffer. But then he remembered that he started this war. He was the one who stole Changmin away.

 

Changmin took a deep breath and look away, dried his tears with his hands. “Goodbye, Yunho.”

 

Yunho just stood and stare as the man turned around, took his suitcase and entered Hana.

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin saw Heechul when he was entering the dressing room. The redhead raised his eyebrows high, before Jaejoong appeared behind Changmin.

 

“Heechul-sshi,” Jaejoong smiled, put his hand on Changmin’s shoulder. “I believe I have arranged a meeting with you? I am Kim Jaejoong.”

 

“Oh,” Heechul’s face softened to an understanding. “Of course. Krystal, please accompany these men to my room,”

 

A woman with long, wavy light blonde hair smiled to Jaejoong and Yunho, and Changmin could hear her speaking Korean. “Please, this way,”

 

“You can have a rest for today, Jangmi,” Heechul put his palm on Changmin’s chest as he passed through him.

 

Heechul remembered him, apparently, Changmin thought sarcastically.

 

The dressing room was empty. It was still early, nobody was around, until Krystal came in, startled as she saw him.

 

She cleared her throat. “You’re new?”

 

“Youare new.” Changmin replied, almost rolled his eyes.

 

“Well, I’ve been here for about a month.” Krystal sat on one of the chair facing the mirror.

 

Changmin scoffed. “That explained it.” He opened the cupboard. His kimonos were still there.

 

“You are a Flower too?”

 

“Yes,” Changmin said. He was, once again, a Flower, a prostitute from Hana. He knew she was watching him through the mirror. “Do you have any performance today?”

 

“I have my solo every 11.30.”

 

Changmin turned around and looked at the woman properly. Hana would show performances every weekends started from 10 pm, and during the hottest hour, the star would perform. Changmin usually had the performance after midnight, the men would perform after the women finished. Changmin didn’t want any guest to book him, so he always tried to avoid being the center of attention.

 

The solo performer was the star. To get him or her, however, would be like an auction. The guests would have to bid to win the star.

 

But Changmin didn’t see anything special with this girl.

 

Krystal looked at him amusedly. “Don’t you want to know what Heechul talked about with the man who came with you?”

 

“Why?” Changmin tried to maintain his poker face.

 

“They talked about you.” Krystal said. “Don’t you wanna hear?”

 

“Why, you heard?” Changmin raised an eyebrow.

 

“So you do want to know…” Krystal smirked. “It’s nothing much, though. And pretty ordinary. They returning you because you’re boring.” She stood up to get her bag. “I see you can’t keep your master entertained, huh?”

 

Changmin’s gripped on the chair tightened. “He said that?”

 

“To summarize it, I quote what he said, _whores are only whores_.” Krystal opened the door. “Isn’t he right?” she gave Changmin one last look before leaving him alone.

 

 

*

 

 

“First of all, we’d like to apologize for taking one of your… worker,” Jaejoong started.

 

Heechul’s room was more like a bedroom in a five star hotel. Yunho imagined Hana would be something like a traditional prostitution house, but the only traditional thing was the wooden sliding door that hid a big spacious bed with red satin sheet. It must be for Heechul’s exclusive guest. They were sitting on plushy black leather couch and Heechul kindly asked if they wanted a drink, which Jaejoong couldn’t refuse.

 

“Please forgive my friend’s behavior, Heechul-sshi, of course you know that you have a very fine charmer and Yunho is someone who’s easily swayed but such a gorgeous man.”

 

Yunho thought what Jaejoong said was not entirely a lie. He smiled awkwardly to Heechul, who was sparing him a glance.

 

“However, we are looking forward to a good cooperation between Komorebi and Shisa,” Jaejoong added.

 

“So, if we’re not cooperating, then you won’t return him to me?” Heechul asked them. The maroon eyeliner made his eyes looked sharper.

 

“If we are not returning him, are you going to search for him, then?” Yunho asked back.

 

A smile formed on Heechul’s glossy lips. “You’re quite a lawyer, aren’t you?” he sat back. “Don’t worry. A lot case like this happened before. There were politicians, or fathers, most of them are lonely old man… they kept my girls and boys, but then giving them back again… it takes some days to realize that whores are only whores and nothing much.”

 

Deep down, Yunho knew Changmin was everything, but nothing much. He was so, so much more. He completed him.

 

“Then, how do I know if you’re not taking Jangmi to spy on Shisa?” Heechul asked.

 

“If so, we won’t giving him back.” Jaejoong replied calmly. “If the boy was useful, why are we returning him?” he added. “You said it already, Heechul-sshi. Whores are only whores.”

 

Heechul smiled. “Let’s say you’ve answered my curiosity so far.” He said, standing up and walked to the bar, pouring more drink. “And about the business between Shisa and Komorebi,” Heechul swirled his glass, the ice inside it cracked. “I have no say about that. I won’t say good luck either.”

 

Yunho felt lucky they had Jaejoong, because so matter how sly Heechul was, he knew Jaejoong could play dirtier.

 

“What if Shisa refuse to work with us?” Yunho asked as soon as they left Hana.

 

“We can start the war,” Jaejoong lit his cigarette.

 

“Well I thought we’re returning Changmin to avoid the war.” Yunho replied.

 

Jaejoong scoffed.

 

Yunho huffed and looked around. They were standing on the street side, waiting for a passing taxi. “Are you telling me there’s no backup plan?”

 

“Because we’re thinking that Komorebi is much more powerful than Shisa, yes, we have no backup plan,” Jaejoong blew out the smoke. “We have no idea if they won’t cooperate with us.”

 

“God… Jae, please tell me you’re kidding.”

 

Jaejoong gave him a look. “Blood will be spilled. Secrets will be revealed. And I will do anything so what we’re doing is not useless and not ended in vain.”

 

Yunho breathed out and lit his own cigarette, looking the cars passing the street. If it made no change, why did he even return Changmin at the first place? The regret and guilt ate his heart inside.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

Changmin found out that the girl had no friend. Krystal was new and became the favorite, the main star and kicked everybody aside. Changmin wondered if she was still so young, seeing her selfish and a bit arrogant attitude. She had that young-and-nothing-to-loose aura. She was fearless.

 

She somehow considered Changmin as her friend. They had lunch together and she told him what was happening in Japan when he was back in Korea. Krystal talked rather rudely about their colleagues, how one of them had bucky nose or flabby ass, which Changmin thought was true and Heechul just shook his head when he heard them, because only three of them understood Korean.

 

“You said your solo is at 11.” Changmin asked as Krystal applied another fake eyelashes in a hurry. She already had two layers on.

 

“It’s the fucking parade…” she fanned her eyes to make the glue dried quicker. “Do you know why I have to wear this fucking corset?”

 

Changmin wasn’t asking but she explained nevertheless.

 

“Because they had stretch marks to hide and the corset can contain the fat in their stomach,” Krystal put on her lipgloss. “So all of us wear corset for parade. I look pretty damn fine without any clothes on.”

 

Changmin chuckled. He fully understood now why everybody hated her.

 

“New girl, hurry up, can’t you?!” one of the Flower calling her out, they were already standing in line behind the curtain. “Hurry up, bitch!”

 

“They forgot that all of us are bitches, huh?” Krystal gave a look to Changmin before she ran as fast as she could in her stilettos, the curtain was already opened.

 

Changmin disguised himself as one of the guest, sitting by the bar and watching the performances. Some Flowers recognized him and gave him a weird look, but didn’t say anything to him. Because, well, back then, Changmin never talked to anyone.

 

Heechul was sitting in the VIP section, the smoke almost hid his face. He wore a long onyx cheongsam made from silk. His delicate fingers lit up a cigar for a man beside him, and when the man moved his hand under the slit of his dress, Heechul whispered something to him and they both giggled.

 

Yunho and Jaejoong talked to Heechul when they were returning him. Yunho said that Shisa owned Hana, so it meant Heechul was also a yakuza. Changmin never paid attention to Heechul before, but now, everything became more interesting.

 

The night went deeper and the music became louder, along with the crowds cheering and the dizzying neon lights. Changmin decided to go out for a while. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until the smell of hot ramen tickling his nose. He asked one of the staff to peel the boiled egg for him because… Yunho used to do that for him before. He could do it fast, rolling the egg on the table to crack the skin then twisted it. Not until five seconds, the egg was out of its skin cleanly. But the staff was struggling with the bits of skin and it frustrated Changmin who already counted to forty nine so he finally decided to do it himself, took the egg from the staff’s hand a bit impatiently.

 

When he was looking through the window, there was a tall man standing outside, talking to his phone as he smoke. It reminded him of Yunho in the balcony. The wind blew his black hair, the snow fell on his shoulders. And the man was actually looked like him.

 

Changmin cleared his thought. He felt so pathetic because he kept thinking about Yunho. There was no way the man was Yunho.

 

It was a little after 11 and Changmin went back to Hana. He wanted to see Krystal perform.

 

The music changed and the lights were off, before on again with all white color. The curtain was pulled aside and Krystal came out. She was stunning and Changmin had to admit he was awed as well. She wore a sparkling headpiece with crystals for her solo performance and Changmin wondered if that how Heechul came out with the idea of her name. She wore plain black bra and black high waist shorts that accentuated her slim hips and thin long legs. The thread of crystal dangling around her body, sparkled as she moved.

 

And when the light hit her face, she changed. Her eyes exploring the entire room seductively, hands roaming all over her own body before stopping at her plump lips and she bit her finger sensually, the little naughty wet tongue peeked out to tease the audience. When she was looking at to Changmin’s direction, she sent him a wink.

 

Changmin scoffed a smile and watched her dancing on stage. Seeing the audience was also entertaining, the men couldn’t restrain their hungry eyes, mouth gaped open, bewitched by her charm. He didn’t know if Krystal had reached the legal age or not, but she was killing it. After some dancing, she went down the stage and paid her fans some visit. She sat on random man’s lap, touched their thighs, hair, pulled their ties, and the spotlight followed her in the crowd.

 

She was walking towards a certain man who was standing by the bar, a glass of drink in his hand. Krystal leaned back on his chest, took his glass and drank the clear liquid in a shot.

 

And Changmin froze when he realized who the man was.

 

 

He didn’t give a lot of response to Krystal, but didn’t look uninterested either. As the girl walked to another guest, Jaejoong looked around and that was when he caught Changmin’s eyes.

 

Changmin realized that Junsu was also there, beside Jaejoong. Yoochun was talking to the younger brother.

 

He couldn’t spot Yunho.

 

Changmin kept observing them, Jaejoong was still looking at him, before he looked away and said something to Junsu’s ear, who found Changmin’s location near the restroom. He nodded.

 

Changmin didn’t know what their plan was.

 

But he didn’t want to be in it. They might as well as strangers, now that no line connecting them anymore. Changmin turned around, thinking where he should head off.

 

“Changmin,”

 

It was Junsu standing in front of him.

 

“Did you see Yunho?” Junsu added.

 

Changmin snorted. “Why are you asking me?”

 

“We can’t find him.” Junsu said again.

 

“So what?” Changmin retorted, glared to Junsu who was onlu accompanied by Yoochun.

 

“Is there any chance Shisa took Yunho here?”

 

Changmin sighed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Junsu and Yoochun exchanged a look. Yoochun nodded, eyes on the surroundings to make sure there was nobody listening to them.

 

Junsu continued, “Both Komorebi and Shisa are the share holders of Choi Diamond Dynasty. You know, that party where you met Yunho?” he started to explain. “We only want the money. But Shisa want to destroy the Choi’s business, because one of their member is Choi’s business rival. If the Choi fall, it means, no money for us. So, we’re decided to help Shisa to do their plan. But they don’t have a good intention of working with us.”

 

Changmin rolled his eyes. He was so tired of that bullshit. “I don’t care about that.”

 

“The share holder in Komorebi is Jung Yunho. Shisa might want to get rid of him, thinking that Komorebi would ruin their plan because they refuse to work with us.” Junsu said.

 

Changmin breathed out slowly. “So what?”

 

Yoochun groaned. “Look, just tell us if you know something about that! Does Shisa plan something to Yunho or not?”

 

“He’s an adult. And a yakuza member too. He can take care of himself.” Changmin was irritated by Yoochun’s high tone.

 

Yoochun was getting impatient. “Don’t you know his life might be in danger?”

 

“It’s not my business anyway.”

 

 “Ya! How can you say something like that?!” Yoochun stepped forward and Junsu gripped Yoochun’s elbow to stop him.

 

Changmin was not afraid. He was burning inside. “Why? He decided to return me here. He didn’t want me in his life anymore, I’m sure he doesn’t want me meddling with his business, anyway.”

 

“You going back to Hana was not his decision. It’s something we have to do.” Yoochun’s eyes were sharp on Changmin, jaw clenched. “And Yunho agreed just so we didn’t have to kill you. You are no fucking use for us, might as well clear your tracks and pretend you’re not exist.”

 

Changmin’s mind went blank.

 

 

Did they plan to kill him?

 

“Yoochun, shut the fuck up!” Junsu hissed. He looked at Changmin. “Listen, Changmin. I understand you don’t want to be included in this dirty shit. But you know Yunho. Don’t you care about him just a bit, as a friend? So I ask you a favor, if something-“

 

“Well, well, gentlemen…” Heechul appeared between them, put his hands on Junsu’s shoulders and Changmin’s. “What is happening in here? I’m sensing a heat between you.”

 

Changmin looked at Junsu and Yoochun. Heechul wasn’t supposed to know them, he hadn’t seen them before. He shouldn’t have known they were in Komorebi, right?

 

“Ah, you know how a man can get so hot tempered from a simple argument,” Junsu replied diplomatically. “Excuse us.” He smiled to Heechul and Changmin and put his hand on Yoochun’s back, led him away.

 

Heechul kept looking until they disappeared in the crowd. “Did they do something to you?” he asked Changmin.

 

“No.” Changmin replied, wished Heechul wouldn’t get suspicious.

 

Heechul nodded, before went back to entertaining his guests.

 

It took some time until Changmin could breathe normally again, and the oxygen let his brain to think clearly.

 

Did Yoochun say that Yunho was returning him to Hana so they didn’t have to kill Changmin?

 

He remembered what Yunho said when he sent him off.   _“It’s for the best.”_

For who?

 

For him. For Changmin.

 

To keep him safe.

 

But Yunho himself was nowhere to be found.

 

 

*

 

 

It was almost four when Krystal finished working, and Changmin asked if she wanted to hang out. Krystal paid for the food they bought in a minimarket from her tips, and they were eating on the side of the road, sitting on the cold pavement.

 

Krystal bit the cap off the beer bottle.

 

“Gosh, don’t do that,” Changmin received his bottle from her.“You’ll loose your teeth.”

 

“Then how you open it?” she asked, giving her unopened bottle to Changmin.

 

Changmin smirked and slipped the bottle under the metal fence they were leaning on, and opened the cap.

 

Krystal grinned. “I just thought that we should’ve bought the canned ones.” She opened her cup ramen and started to eat.

 

Changmin ripped open his snack too. “How old are you?”

 

“21.”

 

Changmin hummed. “How do you ended up in Hana?”

 

“It’s simple,” she stopped muching. “I want to be a prostitute.”

 

Changmin scoffed.

 

“For real. Didn’t you see how much I enjoy it?” she nudged Changmin’s side. “What about you?”

 

“Well…” Changmin gulped his beer. “I was sent to Hana to pay my debt. Well, not mine. It was my friend’s. But he betrayed me, and I was taken instead. It’s a boring long story.”

 

Krystal hummed. “Then you got out?”

 

“Yeah... I met-“ _Yunho._

 

Krystal was slurping her noodles.

 

“… someone... who helped me out.” He added.

 

“Someone? Not your parents?” Krystal asked threw the empty ramen cup and drank her beer.

 

“Yeah, my father threw me out when he found out I’m gay.”

 

Krystal leaned his head on Changmin’s shoulder. “My father raped me when I was 14.”

 

Changmin just patted her knees, hoped it’d comfort her somehow.

 

“You see my clients? You know how much of them already have kids, even grandkids?” Krystal asked.

 

“Yeah…” Changmin knew. His clients were like that too.

 

“I think I’ve ruined, like, three marriages, you know? And I’m proud of it. It’s not fair that my childhood is damaged while the other family can have their normal, happy life… I want the others to suffer too…”

 

Changmin could hear her pained voice.

 

She sobbed and Changmin saw her crying.

 

Changmin turned her around and hugged her. “That sounds like a good plan for me,” he tried to cheer her up. “Is your father Hitler? I think you can conquer the world with that way of thinking…”

 

Changmin didn’t know whether Krystal cried harder or laughed, but she wrapped her arms around Changmin’s shoulder and hugged him back.

 

“That’s me comforting you. I know it’s weird, but I’m trying to-“ Changmin remembered the first time Yunho hugged him. He was trying to cheer Yunho up. He felt so warm. And he fit perfectly with him. It hadn’t reach 24 hours but he missed Yunho so fucking bad the memories just got back to him like that.

 

When Krystal was looking at him, Changmin saw her wet lashes, but she wasn’t crying anymore.

 

“My father did have this square weird moustache though,” Krystal said jokingly.

 

Changmin smiled and Krystal leaned down, brought their forehead together before hug him again. Changmin patted her back and he saw a man across the street.

 

He looked familiar.

 

Changmin thought he saw him before. Was it outside the ramen shop when he ate his dinner? That tall man outside with black coat who was talking to the phone? The man who reminded him of Yunho.

 

Because he _was_ Yunho.

 

He didn’t know if his brain could work but his body instinctively put Krystal’s body aside, he stood up and walked towards him. And with every steps he took, with every distance reduced, he could see and he was sure it was Yunho.

 

So he wasn’t seeing things. He wasn’t hallucinating about Yunho everywhere, because Yunho was, actually, everywhere. It must be the real Yunho he saw outside the ramen shop.

 

Yunho was standing under the traffic light. Unmoving as Changmin approached him. The younger stopped, restrained himself although two steps further, he could gather Yunho in his arms.

 

“You shouldn’t leave you girlfriend.” Yunho said.

 

It was Yunho, but felt so surreal for him. Yunho was dead in a moment back there for him, as Changmin hated him with all his might. But then Yoochun told him Yunho was missing. And now. Here he was. Standing in front of him. “I’m gay. Don’t you know that?”

 

“I don’t know. I am straight.” Yunho was mumbling. “Except for you.”

 

“And Jaejoong.” Changmin added.

 

Yunho didn’t ask how Changmin could know that he hooked up with Jaejoong several times before. “Yeah, but you can’t count that. Even the most straight man would fall for a guy like him.”

 

Changmin didn’t argue, because he thought it might be true. “Your friends are looking for you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“They’re… worried.”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

They didn’t say anything for a while, until Yunho asked, “Do you hate me?”

 

Changmin didn’t. But he knew Yunho thought that way. “Should I?”

 

“I understand if you do.” Yunho said, a little sadly.

 

“No, I understand,” Changmin corrected him. “You giving me back to Hana, is the right thing to do. A whore is just a whore, right?”

 

“I’m not returning you because you’re Hana’s whore, Changmin.”

 

“But that’s what you said to Heechul.” He bit his lip. Changmin told himself that it was okay, because that was the truth. But it didn’t mean it hurt less, knowing Yunho thought of him as a worthless whore.

 

“That’s what Jaejoong said to Heechul.” Yunho shifted closer. “I won’t say that because it’s not true. Because for me, you’re not just a whore.” He sighed.

 

Then, who am I for you, Changmin wanted to ask. But he looked down instead. Didn’t want to be hopeful for an answer and looked at Yunho’s hands. He longed to hold them. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Watching over you.” Yunho was staring, couldn’t keep his eyes off Changmin. “I know we parted our ways. But I can’t leave you just like that, Min.”

 

“Your friends thought Shisa caught you.” Changmin stated. “You have to be careful, Yunho.” He said seriously.

 

“Are you worried about me?” Yunho asked, but Changmin didn’t reply. He stepped closer to the other man. “Are you, Changmin?”

 

“I am.” Changmin finally said.

 

Changmin could feel Yunho touched his hand, the older man’s fingers dancing around his before held it warmly. Changmin wanted to kiss him.

 

“Don’t worry about me, Changmin-ah,” Yunho said, calming him. “Do you think that girl will let you stay in her place for some time?”

 

“I can convince her.” Changmin nodded.

 

Yunho smiled a bit. “I will see you, then.”

 

Yunho’s grip in his hand loosened but Changmin caught it again. He didn’t expect that, but let Changmin held his hand for a little longer. Changmin looked at him.

 

He could say it.

 

Should he say it?

 

Because that what he felt. Because when Yunho was letting go, he couldn’t. He didn’t want to be parted with him anymore. He wanted to be with him, always.

 

“I…“ Changmin could feel Yunho’s thumb brushed his knuckles gently. “… will see you too.”

 

He let go of Yunho’s hand, turned around and walked to Krystal, didn’t turn around even once because he was afraid he’d run back to Yunho. The girl let him stayed in her apartment, and when they walked to her place. Changmin saw Yunho’s reflection on the shop window they passed, following them quietly. Watching over him.

 

Making him safe.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

“How was the meeting?” Yunho asked, calling Junsu. He was leaning to the wall as he lit up his cigarette. Yunho was outside the small ramen shop not far from Hana.

 

“Not good,” Junsu replied.

 

“Tell me.”

 

“Hyung, I think they look down to us. Our Oyabun is coming but theirs wasn’t present.” Junsu said.

 

“So who was there?”

 

“The underboss was Kimura. He said they weren’t looking for a cooperation opportunity right now.”

 

“They refused us?”

 

“Sam-san said, the decision can’t be final unless the Oyabun said it himself.” Junsu replied. “I don’t think they want to share anything with us.”

 

“I’m not surprised.” Yunho said. “Have Jaejoong told you what Heechul said to us? Have you met Jae?”

 

“We’re meeting him right now.” Junsu said. “Hyung, where are you?”

 

Yunho turned around, peeked through the window and saw Changmin stood up, went to the cashier. “Gotta go.”

 

“Wait, Hy-“

 

 

*

 

 

“Was it your boyfriend back there?” Krystal asked.

 

The lamps were already off and the room was dark. Changmin was relieved because Krystal wouldn’t see him grinning. Thinking about that already made him happy.

 

“Yah,” Krystal nudged Changmin’s knee. They were lying side by side. She only had a small mattress on the floor, but luckily their body was slim enough so they both could fit.

 

Changmin’s grin turned to a frown, though. Because… well. Was Yunho his boyfriend? Because the answer was no. They had no such commitment. And it was saddening.

 

Krystal just sighed. “Do you like him?”

 

“Yeah…” Changmin admitted.

 

“What about him?”

 

“I don’t know. He said he wasn’t gay and I’m the only exception.”

 

Krystal laughed and Changmin followed, just realized how dumb it sounded. “But it’s nice having someone around. Who cares about you.” She said.

 

Changmin agreed. And he wished Yunho knew as well, of how much he cared for him.

 

 

*

 

 

In the morning, she woke him up because she needed Changmin to help him with laundry. “There is a lot of it. I don’t think I can carry all by myself.”

 

Changmin dragged his body out with lazy legs and sleepy eyes. When they were walking to the laundry, he passed the traffic light where he met Yunho yesterday.

 

Yunho wasn’t there.

 

Of course, Changmin told himself. He tried to mask his disappointment when Krystal looked at him, wondered why he was nailed to his spot, staring at the traffic light.

 

It was a lazy Thursday night, but there were still guests here and there. Changmin wore a turquoise suit, Heechul had chosen their outfits earlier. He didn’t feel like styling his hair but Krystal did it for him, combed her spidery fingers and turned his hair messy. Changmin didn’t expect he’d like the result but it was sexier than he imagined. “You won’t get any money if you don’t sell yourself,” she said as she applied lipgloss on Changmin’s lips, and used the same one for her own lips.

 

Changmin hated to admit that Krystal was right. He needed to sell.  The thing was, he forgot how to. And maybe he never knew how.

 

“Just sit back and relax, you’re already look good. They’ll come for you.” Krystal said as they walked out.

 

Ten minutes passed, Krystal was already on someone’s lap and Changmin’s gulped down his nervousness. She recognized he was staring and made an eye contact with him, before pointing to the door with her chin. Changmin breathed out and walked towards the door. Maybe he could wander around there, welcoming the guest like Krystal suggested. Gosh, he felt dumb.

 

“Changmin-ah,”

 

Changmin gasped in shock when someone touched his back, the breath was hot in his ear. He turned around. “Yunho? What are you-“

 

“Listen, I need you to do me a favor,” Yunho said firmly, stood in the shadows so nobody could see him.

 

Changmin blinked and he saw Jaejoong behind Yunho. “What?”

 

“Shisa members will visit Hana in a moment. I need you to get any information about them. What they’re talking about, especially about the Choi.” Yunho said. “Ken Watanabe will be present too. He’s Choi Siwon’s rival.”

 

Changmin’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why I have to do that?”

 

“Because none of us can.” Jaejoong replied. “They’ll find out. They know us.”

 

Changmin looked around. “What about Heechul, then? Won’t he become suspicious if I go around them? He knows I was with you.”

 

“Heechul’s out with Siwon.”

 

Changmin closed his eyes and breathed out. “Why I’m doing that, then? What good will I get from it?”

 

Yunho looked at him and moved closer. “Then I can bargain for your freedom, as a reward for the information you get for us.”

 

“Bargain,” Changmin repeated that words skeptically.

 

Yunho almost frown. “You know I’m trying, Min,” he whispered, so nobody could hear but the two of them. “But you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Yunho pulled himself back. “It… has nothing to do with you, anyway.”

 

Jaejoong called Yunho, signing that there was someone coming, and Yunho gave him one last look before disappearing into the dark.

 

Changmin thought he knew a yakuza group when he saw one. They looked… arrogant, with their black apparel, shiny shoes and the peeking tattoo from their shirt cuff or collar. There were no less than eight person, and one that caught his eyes was the youngest one. He looked bored and didn’t try to mask it. The group was escorted to the VIP section and Changmin just watched as the best Flowers were summoned there.

 

Changmin sat near the bar, kept an eye on them. There was a man in his mid 50 came out, and headed to where he was and Changmin pretended to drink his cocktail. The man gave him a smile and Changmin replied it, sweetly, or he hoped so.

 

No longer after, the youngest followed the man to the bar. Changmin could hear him speaking in Japanese that he was bored, and decided to go home and gave a file to his father. Father? Oh, so this man was that boy’s father… Changmin saw the file given to the father, it was navy with silver writings… in Hangeul; Choi Diamond Dynasty.

 

Changmin realized that they might catch him staring, so he hurriedly diverted his gaze and the boy caught his eyes. He just looked at him before saying goodbye to his father and left.

 

“You like my son?” the man asked, drank his scotch.

 

Changmin looked at the man with smoldering eyes, stood up from his seat and walked towards him. “I prefer someone more mature.”

 

The man chuckled and put his hand on top of Changmin’s.

 

Changmin could see the ring on his finger. It was relatively big, and unlike other diamond with square, oval, or pear shaped, the stone was uncut. He himself found it rather artsy and unique.

 

“You like diamonds?” the man asked.

 

“Diamonds are girl’s bestfriend,” Changmin replied, played with the man’s fingers. “I’m just a boy. I have different needs.”

 

The man caressed his cheek. “What is that?”

 

“Satisfaction.” Changmin gave him a lusty look, and wished it was enough to seduce him.

 

It was.

 

His other hand travelled to Changmin’s thigh and he leaned closer to whisper, “Let’s go somewhere more private.”

 

Changmin gave him a wicked smile and took his hand. The man knew the way, he had the access to VIP suite and brought Changmin in.

 

Changmin watched him threw the file on the table before he took off his shirt. “May I know your name?”

 

The man lifted an eyebrow and sat on the bed.

 

“So I can scream out your name later,” Changmin traced the appearing skin on the man’s chest down to his trousers.

 

“Watanabe,” the man answered, harsh breath and husky voice. “Ken Watanabe,” he pulled Changmin’s waist so he was face to face with his crotch.

 

“Well, Master Watanabe,” Changmin took off his suit and threw it to the chair. “Do you wish for a show or shall we just go to the main event?”

 

“Whatever you wish, my darling,” Ken cupped Changmin’s ass and the younger let out a fake moan which urged the older more, touching and exploring.

 

And Changmin finally understood why he forgot. Why he didn’t remember how to sell himself. Because his body worked like a machine his brain operated. He let himself being used, let the gasps and moans came out once in a while, rolled his hips and endured the pain of the lack of gentleness and preparation. He learned to close his eyes, because his partner would think that Changmin enjoyed the sex deeply, though it was actually the opposite. He’d rather be on his hands and knees, so his partner wouldn’t see his stoic expression.

 

Changmin almost forgot what he was doing when Watanabe turned him around to face him, caught off guard when he felt the old man’s hand stroking his cock. The cold ring brushed his penis every now and then, turned him off and on at the same time.

 

Watanabe sucked on his nipple as he worked on his dick and Changmin could see the man was trying hard to satisfy him it almost pathetic. So Changmin played his part, trashed around and bucked his body wildly. He’d be lying if it didn’t arouse him at all, but he wasn’t attracted to Watanabe and maybe that was what made him hard to come. Or maybe because he did this to get that file. That fucking Diamond Dynasty file. Because Yunho asked him.

 

 

Thinking about Yunho, with a warm hand on his cock, and a tongue on his nipple, that was how Changmin came.

 

Watanabe’s happy groan brought him back to reality. Changmin looked down to see his sperm splattered on his stomach and Watanabe wiped it with his own cock, used it to ease the friction when he gripped his erection. Changmin just watched the man straddling his chest, brought his cock closer to his mouth.

 

Changmin just looked at him and opened his lips slightly, presented his debauched self to the man. His eyes half closed when Watanabe shuddered, and a second later, the hot cum splashed on his face. He could feel the penis head on his lower lip and he tasted the bitter salty cum. He forced to close his mouth and opened his eyes, saw Watanabe’s satisfied and tired face before he fell to the space next to him. When he wasn’t looking, Changmin spat out the cum to the tissue he used to clean himself.

 

When Changmin heard Watanabe snoring, he quietly got up from bed, wore his clothes and took the file from the table, and sneaked outside.

 

After it ended, Changmin also forgot how dirty he felt afterwards. How he would scrub off his skin until it red, how he would brush his teeth three times and gargled the mouthwash twice. He went to the dressing room and went outside through the backdoor and found Jaejoong not far from there.

 

Jaejoong spotted Changmin and approached him.

 

Changmin shoved the file he got to his chest and turned around to get in. He needed to shower.

 

Jaejoong opened the file and read it for a while, and he quickly hold Changmin. “You have to come with me.”

 

Changmin was frustrated. Was what he had done wasn’t enough? “Why?”

 

“You’re not safe.” Jaejoong said. “They’ll kill you if they know you took this from them,” he gestured to the file. “Take your things. I’m waiting here.”

 

 

*

 

 

“I bet he’ll do it.” Jaejoong smirked.

 

“How can you be so sure?” Yunho asked, unhappy.

 

They were outside Hana building, watched from afar as the Shisa members came out from a limousine and entered Hana. They just met Changmin, asked him if he would dig some information for Komorebi.

 

Yunho didn’t agree with the idea of asking Changmin to do that. But he couldn’t refuse the fact that it was the rational thing to do. When they found Changmin and explained the plan, came the reply from the younger; “Why I have to do that?” Yunho knew that Changmin didn’t have to. That it was such a jerk of him to force Changmin doing things he had nothing to do with.

 

“What good will I get from it?” Changmin asked.

 

And finally Yunho realized why they asked Changmin to do it. To prove that Changmin had some good use for Komorebi. And that way, Yunho would have the right to ask for Changmin’s freedom. And being one of their accomplice, Changmin should also gain protection from Komorebi.

 

“I know he’ll do it.” Jaejoong repeated. “You know how can I be so sure?”

 

Yunho looked at him.

 

“Because you said that he didn’t have to, in the end,” Jaejoong smirked. “That’s what making him doing it. Your hopelessness.”

 

Yunho looked away.

 

“He likes you. And that’s why he’ll do it.”

 

Yunho sighed. “I’ve told him that he didn’t have to. And it’s nothing to do with him. It’s enough, Jae. We shouldn’t bother his life anymore.”

 

“You like him.” Jaejoong stated.

 

“So what if I do?” Yunho knew Jaejoong could always read him like an opened book. “Let’s go. Shisa is inside.”

 

“You go. I’m waiting for Changmin. I believe he’ll do it. After he’s finished, at least one of us should see him.”

 

Yunho was going to say something, but he closed his mouth and left.

 

 

*

 

 

Yunho just got back from the headquarter to the mansion. Earlier in the day, he had a shareholders  meeting with the Choi Dynasty, and later he had to report to Sam. It was an exhausting day. And a quite embarassing too, remembered how he begged Changmin to help him get some information from Shisa.

 

He understood if Changmin didn’t want to. He totally got it. But what caught his mind was, the thing Jaejoong said.

 

That Changmin liked him.

 

Does he?

 

Yunho looked at his watch. It was after midnight. Should he go to Hana to check on Changmin? What was he doing? Had he went home already? Yunho contemplated whether he had to go or not. Maybe he should. Just to know that Changmin was home and safe.

 

His bathroom door opened and Yunho startled.

 

The man opening the door made his eyes widened in shock.

 

“Changmin?”

 

Changmin must’ve been surprised too. “Ah, I’m sorry. Jaejoong told me I can... use your room...”

 

Yunho blinked to make sure it was a reality. Because Changmin was standing in front of him. Wore his sweater. And pants. And his long fingers were still on the door handle. He was fidgety and all awkward and Yunho did the only thing that made sense to him.

 

One, two steps away, and Changmin was within reach. He opened his arms and pulled Changmin in. The sweater felt soft in his hands and the younger felt warm. Yunho buried his nose in Changmin’s neck, savouring his smell.

 

Changmin was his air.

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

Changmin opened his eyes. His head somehow fell to the mattress from the arm pillow Yunho provided for him. He remembered how Yunho always sleep shirtless, he remembered the warmth given by his skin. He remembered Yunho’s hands, his bony knuckles and he sneakily brushed his fingers when the older was still sleeping.

 

There was a knock on the door and Changmin wondered if he should pretend to be asleep or just opened it.

 

Another knock.

 

He decided to get up and opened it.

 

Jaejoong smiled. “You must be hungry. I made breakfast.”

 

“Oh,” Changmin glanced to Yunho.

 

“Let him be. I bet he slept pretty late last night.” Jaejoong said. “Join us in the kitchen.”

 

“Okay,” Changmin nodded. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. Yunho was still sleeping. He’d just left him, then.

 

The aroma of coffee filled his nostril as he went downstairs. There was only Jaejoong and Junsu in the kitchen. Junsu was reading newspaper as Jaejoong was busy with the pan.

 

“Good morning,” Jaejoong greeted when he realized Changmin was there.

 

Changmin mumbled a quiet morning and took a seat beside Junsu. He assumed it was an ordinary morning for the other, his existence didn’t matter much.

 

“Pancake or toast?” Jaejoong asked.

 

“Uh,” Changmin didn’t know what to choose because he didn’t want to trouble Jaejoong at all. “Tea,” his blurted out instead.

 

Jaejoong raised his eyebrows. “Is in the pot.” He pointed with his spatula. “Anyway, pancake or toast?”

 

Changmin cleared his throat. He felt a bit nervous surrounded by those people. Every stare he got was like a judge. “Pancake. Please.” He quickly added.

 

Jaejoong pour the pancake mixture to the pan and Junsu read a politic headline, discussing something with his brother and from their conversations Changmin knew that they play a part in government too.

 

“Is Yunho still sleeping?” Junsu asked.

 

“I guess…” Changmin looked at the big clock in the living room. It was 8.

 

“Of course he is. He was watching you sleeping last night… like a creep.” Jaejoong flipped the pancake.

 

Junsu let out a small chuckle while Changmin wished he didn’t blush.

 

“Changmin,” Jaejoong called as he put a plate of pancakes in front of Changmin. “Do you want to join Komorebi?”

 

Changmin’s hands froze on the honey jar. “Pardon?”

 

“Do you want to be a part of us?”Jaejoong asked again. “In our yakuza clan,”

 

“Is this a bribe?” Changmin thrust his fork to the pancake.

 

Junsu laughed. “Do you want a bribe?”

 

“What did you say?” Changmin was confused. He wished Yunho was there so he wouldn’t seem so dumb because his brain functioned really slow right then.

 

“Changmin,” Changmin could hear Yunho’s voice. The man entered the kitchen and he didn’t realize it. “I woke up and you weren’t there.” He touched Changmin’s hips slightly before took a bottle of water from the fridge.

 

“I called him for breakfast.” Jaejoong said, returned to the stove, and turned his head to Yunho. “Pancake or toast?”

 

 

*

 

 

“Do you think he want to join us?” Yoochun asked Yunho.

 

“Is it fine, though?” Yunho asked back.

 

“I asked Sam-san and he was pleased with what Changmin got. I believe he’d welcome him if Changmin want to join.” Jaejoong replied. “Hana’s in trouble and Heechul already guessed this is gonna happen. He asked if we’re hiding his whore.”

 

“What, then?” Junsu asked.

 

“I’ll go to Sam-san for the next step.”

 

 “What’s in the file?” Yoochun asked.

 

“Choi’s Business Plan. Their supplier, future market, basically, everything’s there,” Junsu answered and Yoochun whistled.

 

“It’s good that Changmin got it for us,” Yunho said.

 

“It’s good that he’s a whore. What can’t he get from his client?” Yoochun replied, made Yunho’s mind hit a realization.

 

“And it’s Watanabe too. Either Changmin’s really lucky or he’s a high class prostitute.” Junsu added.

 

“His ass is below standard but he’s got a nice bod.” Jaejoong grinned and high fived Yoochun, while Junsu snorted.

 

And Yunho was trying hard to be still while his inside burnt with anger. He forced his fingers not to clench or curl to a tight fist. It felt hot and he stood up. Cleared his throat and Jaejoong said something about asking Changmin if he wanted join Komorebi to his back. His legs shook as he climbed the stairs. Yunho squeezed the door handle, pushed, and slammed it open. He didn’t even try to be calm, he was so done with that.

 

Changmin was hanging Yunho’s suit, standing by the wardrobe.

 

The sounds of Yunho’s soles against the floor was loud to his ear, and Yunho knew Changmin sensed something wrong as the younger’s eyes widened and looking at him confusedly, froze in his spot.

 

“What-“

 

“Did you sleep with him?” Yunho’s voice was low and threatening, eyes pierced through Changmin’s skull.

 

Changmin’s brows furrowed deeper.

 

“Watanabe! Did you fucking sleep with him?!” he yelled, didn’t care if the entire mansion heard him.

 

Changmin closed his mouth. “I did it to get the file.” He reasoned.

 

In a swift motion, Yunho pushed Changmin against the wall, pinned him with his body, cradled Changmin’s neck with his hands. His fingers were twitching, he didn’t realize if he chocked Changmin. “Are you a fucking idiot?”

 

“The fuck is wrong with you?!” Changmin pushed Yunho, but the older was unwavering like a solid wall.

 

“Why did you give your body to him? Huh?!” Yunho tore Changmin’s tshirt, and that was when he saw the marks on Changmin’s collarbone and chest. “You’re mine!” he threw the younger to the bed.

 

Changmin felt goosebumps crept all over his body and tried to crawl away from the bed, but Yunho caught his ankles and he fell to the floor. “Let go!” he kicked Yunho’s face, and was free from his hold. It wasn’t for long until Yunho pushed him to the body length mirror, his cheekbone and chest hurt when it bumped hard against the cool surface.

 

“How much he paid to fuck you, huh?” Yunho slipped his hand under Changmin’s boxer and found his ass, jabbed his fingers to his hole. “How much do you price? Do you think I can’t pay?”

 

“Stop it! Yunho!” Changmin tried to wiggle out from Yunho’s hold, but the man behind him was stronger. He held Changmin’s arms up with a hand while the other busy penetrating him. Yunho’s body felt heavy on him, and when he looked at the mirror, he could see blood ran down from Yunho’s nostril.

 

“How can you let him leave a mark, Changmin?” he bit the hickeys on Changmin’s shoulder. “You’re mine and no one else can touch you.”

 

“That’s funny,” Changmin breathed out, tried to ease the pain from Yunho’s fingers in his hole. “I don’t belong to anyone.” He added, looked at Yunho right in the eye through the mirror.

 

Yunho’s hold on his arms tightened. “Let’s see, then.”

 

Changmin could hear a fumble of clothes, and a zip being opened. He clenched his jaw and admitted that he was lying if it didn’t turn him on at all. Yunho’s cock felt heavy and hot to his skin, he bit his lip and that moment, Yunho slammed in hard.

 

Changmin sobbed, because it was fucking hurt a lot. He tried to push back, pushed Yunho away, but it was no use. He was just wasting his energy.

 

“Does it feel nice, slut?” Yunho’s hand pinched his nipple and Changmin gasped.

 

“This slut is being fucked every night,” Changmin held his moan because Yunho hit his prostate again and again. “And you’re no different with other customers.”

 

“So you won’t mind if a customer fucks you harder, right?” Yunho asked as he thrust rougher and fasten the pace. His shirt was sticky against Changmin’s sweaty back, and he didn’t hesitate to claw the perfect skin all over Changmin’s abs and hips.

 

Changmin’s cock was sliding against the mirror, he could see a new bruise on his wrist and how his skin reddened in all places where Yunho’s hands were.

 

“You’re mine, Changmin.” Yunho’s lips brushed against his ear.

 

Changmin saw his reflection through the mirror, pupils blown and mouth opened, and the glass blurred with the hot air around them. Sweat rolled down his neck and his hair stuck to his temple. Yunho’s eyes were dark and the blood started to dry on his face. Some of it dribbled down to Changmin’s shoulder.

 

Yunho pulled Changmin’s hair back, rested it on his shoulder. “Say it,” he repeated. “Say you’re mine.” He was no longer restraining Changmin’s arms above their body, and roamed his free hands to explore his body. He felt Changmin’s muscles tightened, massaging his cock, almost suffocating it, and Yunho didn’t hold back to push deeper.

 

Changmin’s arms were still up, didn’t realize Yunho had let them go. His gaze was strong to Yunho, and opened his mouth to say it. “You’re mine.”

 

It was the last straw for Yunho. He slammed in, deep, and came in Changmin’s body. He was heaving, catching his breath as the force of orgasm attacked him. It wasn’t long until Yunho stepped back, buttoning his trousers.

 

It was so sudden for Changmin. The cold air hit his back as Yunho moved away. His legs felt like jelly, but he refused to fall down like a cheap used whore.

 

Yunho reached to his pocket and took his wallet. He took all the bills and threw them to Changmin’s used body. “Is it enough?” he looked at Changmin, head low and arms fell to his sides.

 

Yunho left.

 

 

*

 

 

Yunho woke up to someone kicking his back. It wasn’t that hard it hurt, but still excruciatingly annoying. He felt like his head was being squeezed by two hammers from the sides. Hangover never been that painful to him.  He groaned when he saw who was the cruel foot that had been kicking him belonged to. “Jae… fuck, stop it…”

 

“You fucking get up from that bed, right fucking now, asshole,” Jaejoong kicked him harder.

 

Yunho didn’t understand why Jaejoong was irritated. Did he puke on Jae’s fur rug again? Or accidentally ripped his Turkish curtain? He refused to get up, though. The sheet felt so soft, the bed felt so comfortable, and he decided not to be parted with it. 

 

Jaejoong lowered his body and spoke in a low voice. “I don’t know what your problem with Changmin, Yunho. But his life is in danger right now, Shisa wants to kill him. And I know you are the reason why he wanted to leave this mansion last night.”

 

That hit Yunho. His body tightened, eyes wide opened.

 

“You think we didn’t hear your ‘You’re mine, you’re mine’? You sounded like a possessive freak. I know you always are the calm one, but I never expect this is how you blow up.” Jaejoong added. “Now you better clean this mess before Changmin ran away and we find him dead on the street tomorrow.”

 

Yunho could hear Jaejoong’s steps went further away. When he got up, he saw the money he threw at Changmin. And three drops of blood on the floor. The headache he felt replaced with drilling guilt inside his heart.

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin was going to the bakery nearby to take Jaejoong’s bread order. It wasn’t that far, but he decided to walk around a bit. He started to hate staying at Komorebi’s mansion. It felt like another cage after Hana.

 

He remembered how he used to be scared of Yunho. Like when Yunho attacked the muggers in the alley. Or… taught him how to kill people. At those times, Yunho was protecting him, and Changmin tried to understand that actually the man did all of that for his own safety. But last night. Last night was totally different. Yunho attacked him. He raped him. And Changmin hated the fact that he couldn’t bring himself to hate Yunho.

 

He already packed his things and stepped outside, but Jaejoong held him.

 

“Be rational, Changmin. Don’t think about Yunho, think of your own safety. Shisa’s going to kill you if they find you.” He said, and Changmin didn’t even wonder why Jaejoong knew he wanted to leave because of Yunho. He bet the entire house could hear their intense fucking. “Stay here. You can sleep in other room, there are plenty of it.”

 

Changmin knew Jaejoong was right. So he pushed down his pride and came back to the mansion.

 

And now, there he was, walking down the street with bag full of freshly baked bread, inhaling the cold air, tried to find comfort from the sky, watching the sun set slowly. As he walked back to the mansion, the sky darkened and he stayed outside for a while just to watch the stars. He tried to cheer himself, thinking that this was also a form of freedom.

 

When he opened the door, the delicious smell tickled his nose and Changmin went to the kitchen, put the bread on the counter. Jaejoong was cooking.

 

“Oh, you’re back?” Jaejoong turned his head, hand was still stirring the content of the pot. “Have you had your dinner? I’m cooking curry.”

 

“It smells really good.” Changmin walked closer to the stove.

 

“I think Japan has better curry ingredients than Korea. Here, try some,” Jaejoong spooned some for Changmin. “Do you like it spicier?”

 

“Yes,” Changmin didn’t hesitate in front of food.

 

“Junsu doesn’t like spicy food that much, so… I’ll just separate some for him…” Jaejoong took another pot. “Hey, can you wake Yoochun up? His room’s beside yours.”

 

“Alright.” Changmin went upstairs, straight to Yoochun’s room. But the door wasn’t closed properly, he could see a figure standing by the bed. He pushed the door quietly.

 

“Changmin,” said the man.

 

He didn’t have to guess to find out who called him. He knew that voice. He remembered the sound his breath. Even his steps, Changmin knew it all.

 

“Can I… can we talk?”

 

Changmin was about to leave, but then he realized that Yunho wasn’t actually talking to him. Yunho didn’t turn around to see him, but staring at the sleeping figure on the bed.

 

Yunho’s shoulder rose as he took a deep breath. “I know it’s late, maybe you don’t care anymore and hate me already. But I’m sorry.”

 

Changmin couldn’t move as he saw Yunho’s back facing him, shoulders down in guilt. Wait, so Yunho thought that Changmin was sleeping?

 

“Jaejoong told me I’m such a possessive freak and… I think it’s true. It’s crazy how I always think that you belong to me while you’re not.” Yunho took a step closer to the bed.

 

Changmin couldn’t take his eyes off Yunho. Inside his heart, he knew he wanted to be Yunho’s. He wished the older man had the same feeling with him.

 

“When you walked into my life, knowing how you much you need me, that you slowly depending on me, and you had nobody but me, it makes me feel like you’re mine. And you’re always mine, Changmin. Mine to keep, mine to protect, and- fuck, I did it again,” Yunho combed his hair with his fingers frustratedly. “Possessive freak,” he mumbled.

 

 Changmin watched Yunho’s hands reached to the sleeping man on the bed, fingers twitched, but then he pulled back. Changmin felt somehow disappointed.

 

“I know you don’t want to stay here any longer, but… just please wait until it’s safe. It’s not my inner possessive self speaking, but- I just want you safe, Min.” Yunho’s voice was small. “I know you hate me but please stay. I-“

 

Changmin could imagine how Yunho would bit his lip, feeling unsure.

 

“I won’t touch you. Just… think that I’m invisible.” Yunho stuttered. He sighed in defeat and waited for a response. “Please talk to me, Min,”

 

Changmin could hear desperation and sadness in that voice.

 

Yunho waited, but of course, no answer from the sleeping figure. He breathed out slowly. “I’ll see you, then.” He said for the last time, and turned around.

 

And saw the man he was talking to behind him all the time. And he was gracious in all of his awkwardness.

 

Yoochun got out of bed with his messy pillow hair and no-longer-sleepy eyes, grinned rather amusedly, and he pushed Yunho and Changmin out from his room. “Maybe you have to repeat all the things you said to me once again to the right person, Hyung.”

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

“Changmin, Changmin, please hear me out,” Yunho ran after the man, down the stairs, and to the door. “Changmin!”

 

Changmin couldn’t go any further, Yunho gripped his arm tight. They were already outside the mansion, the cold air of the night welcomed them.

 

“I’m sorry.” Yunho’s voice was only a little louder than a whisper. “I’m sorry for- for treating you like a slut, I-“

 

“It’s fine.” Changmin cut Yunho, pulled his arm free of the older man’s hold. “I am one.”

 

“No, you’re not. Not anymore.” Yunho tried to find Changmin’s eyes, but they were looking anywhere but him. He wished Changmin would understand. “I’ve talked to Heechul with Sam-san. We’ve paid him, and you’re no longer working there.”

 

“So you pay for me.” Changmin stated cynically, finally looking at Yunho in the eye. “Like that make me any less slut.” He could saw a bruise under Yunho’s left eye. Probably because he kicked him last night.

 

“No, fuck, Changmin, it’s not what I-“ Yunho tried to touch Changmin’s shoulder, but he quickly pulled back his hands, as if he was afraid that Changmin would slap them away. “It’s not because you’re a slut. It’s because I don’t want you to be there. I don’t want you to sell yourself. I don’t want any men touch you just because they had paid, I-“ he closed his mouth, became conscious again of his possessiveness. “Don’t you want it? Your freedom?”

 

“Does it make me free, then? Or just make me a Komorebi slut?” Changmin retorted. “Your slut, then?”

 

“No!” Yunho quickly replied. “I don’t know what to say! I don’t pay you to Heechul to make you my slut! I just want it for you. You, Changmin. Because I think that’s what you want, that’s what you need, don’t you want your life back?”

 

“I don’t have any life, Yunho.” Changmin’s voice was shaky. “I have nothing… okay?”

 

“What about me, then?” Yunho asked. “Don’t you have me?”

 

“Do I?” Changmin asked back. “Do you…” he gulped down all his nervousness. He could just ask that, just ask. “… love me?”

 

The question was like thunder to Yunho. He cared about Changmin, but love him? That was the question he liked to ask to himself, and he didn’t have the answer yet. Maybe yes, he loved Changmin. But did Changmin feel the same? Maybe no, he didn’t love him. Because the feelings he had for the other man was just an illusion, built by living together and dependant on each other.

 

“You know what, just forget I asked that.” Changmin left, went towards the gate.

 

Yunho’s brain reacted a second too late. Changmin was already outside, and he had to run to chase him. “Wait, Min, let’s talk about this,”

 

“I need time to be alone, Yunho.” Changmin kept walking, tried to ignore Yunho’s existence.

 

Yunho thought that Changmin was right. They both needed time alone. But what if Changmin wouldn’t come back if he left?

 

“Don’t follow me!” Changmin hissed, gave Yunho one last glare before fastened his pace, tried to get away from the older man.

 

Yunho stopped walking. He let Changmin walked ahead of him, alone, arms wrapped around his own body. It was all his fault, yet Yunho couldn’t point which part he did wrong. He just wanted to have Changmin for himself. His eyes followed the tall figure in front of him. It wasn’t that late but it was dark, and quiet. Too quiet.

 

Yunho became alert with the unusual silence.

 

Something glistened on the rooftop. And he heard someone running on the roof.

 

 

 “Changmin!” Yunho ran quick, called Changmin’s name as loud as he could. “CHANGMIN!”

 

But Changmin didn’t even turn his head, though Yunho sure he heard him. He could see the running figure on the roof jumped to a lower wall, about five meters away from where Changmin were.

 

 _Shit_. “Changmin! Hide!” Yunho shouted, hoped that Changmin would listen just that once. He didn’t bring his gun, but there was a pocket knife, a gift from Sam he always brought everywhere. He wasn’t that far from Changmin now, but the figure was even closer.

 

Changmin stopped his step when he saw a shadow approaching.

 

Yunho felt like he could hear the trigger being pulled. “NO!” he jumped to the younger, collected him in his arms, and brought him down. A loud noise of gunshot broke the silence, but Yunho could feel Changmin’s breath on his neck, and that was the only thing matter.

 

He looked up and saw the shooter two meters away, standing on the dumpster, looking at them. He pointed the gun to Yunho, but then shifted his hand a bit, Changmin’s head became his target. And Yunho pulled out his knife, threw it fast to the shooter and it got his hand, the gun fell.

 

Yunho got up to retrieve the gun and shot the owner. That was when Changmin saw it. Fresh blood on Yunho’s back, made the grey shirt he wore stuck to his skin and Changmin could saw the little hole on the upper left back.

 

Yunho got shot.

 

“Are you alright?” Yunho asked, looking at Changmin who was still on the ground. “Come on, get up,”

 

“Yunho,” Changmin trembled as he looked at the older. He looked okay, but Changmin didn’t know how much pain affected him. “Yunho, you got shot,”

 

“He’s not dead yet, we have to go, the rest of his clan will come, we can’t be here, I have to protect you…“ Yunho was mumbling, his voice was getting smaller, he dragged Changmin away from that place. His legs went weak and he found it hard to even stand, let alone walk. He leaned to the nearest wall and almost fell.

 

Changmin held him up. “What I should do? Tell me, Yunho…” he almost cried, there was so much blood, on his hands, clothes, everything. Yunho’s face got paler, his lips turned white and sweat rolled won his temple.

 

“Go home,” Yunho said, there was some strength left. “I only slow you-“

 

“I’m not leaving you!” Changmin quickly replied, got mad of how Yunho could even think about that. He searched Yunho’s pocket and took his phone, quickly called Jaejoong. He could hear the footsteps on the rooftops again.

 

“They’re coming, Changmin,” Yunho held Changmin’s face. “I can stop them while you-“

 

Changmin shushed Yunho, and wondering hard why Jaejoong didn’t pick up his phone. The steps getting louder in his ear, and when he almost lost hope, he spotted the bakery, where he got Jaejoong’s bread order. He put Yunho’s arm around his shoulder and helped him walked, and that was when Jaejoong answered.

 

“Yunho got shot!” Changmin’s voice shook.

 

“Where are you now?” Jaejoong asked rightaway, and Changmin could hear the man called Junsu and Yoochun.

 

“The- the bakery.” Changmin pushed open the door, it was almost closing time and there were no customer around.

 

“Good. Tell the fat baker you’re a Komorebi. We’re going now.”

 

Changmin almost lost his grip on the phone. His hand was slippery with blood and sweat. The fat baker Jaejoong describe was standing by the door. He didn’t have to say that he was Komorebi, the baker knew Yunho already.

 

“I know something’s going on,” the Baker turned off the lights and flipped the OPEN board to CLOSED.

 

“Please help… they shot Yunho…” Changmin begged. He brought two tables together and laid Yunho on top of it.

 

The baker walked closer, inspecting. “No vital organs got injured,”

 

“He lost so much blood,” Changmin didn’t know what to do. Yunho’s face was in deep pain, he groaned lowly, though tried not to make a sound.

 

“It’s not through. The bullet’s still inside him,” the Baker said, but then there were cars, parked in front of the bakery and the headlights blinded them. “Don’t make a sound.” He told Changmin.

 

Changmin gulped. He hooked his arm under Yunho’s neck, lifted his upper body so his wound wouldn’t touch the table. “Hold on, Yunho, please…” he held Yunho’s hand.

 

“I’m fine,” Yunho whispered.

 

 _No, you’re not_ , and Changmin tried to hold his sob. “Please don’t die.” He tried to do anything to make Yunho kept his eyes opened. “Look at me,”

 

Yunho did.

 

“Don’t look away. Don’t close your eyes. Just… look at me…” Changmin didn’t want to cry because he wanted to be strong for Yunho.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Yunho gave Changmin a weak smile. And closed his eyes.

 

The Baker returned with two guns in each hand. The door opened.

 

It was Jaejoong.

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin didn’t know or care about the problem between Komorebi and Shisa. He knew the attackers that night was Shisa’s men, and like what Jaejoong told him, they wanted to kill him for stealing the file. Komorebi’s head clan, Sam-san was furious when he found out Yunho got shot and was ready to cut all connection with Shisa, but Yunho killed one of them in a form of defense.

 

To prevent a war, Shisa kept their mouth shut, because they knew they couldn’t win it. Nakai, Shisa’s Oyabun came and apologized to Sam personally. And Changmin was a bit relieved how Shisa busied Sam away, so the man wouldn’t come to him. Jaejoong said that Sam wanted to meet him, but Changmin didn’t know how to face the man without Yunho.

 

Yunho, who was laid unconsciously on the hospital bed. The doctor said Yunho lost so much blood, the bullet hit his bone, and that made him went through severe pain, that wouldn’t be gone instantly when he woke up.

 

And he hadn’t woken up, dammit, Changmin had waited a whole day and Yunho hadn’t opened his eyes yet. He didn’t have the gut to hold his hand, though he wanted it so bad, but not in front of Yunho’s colleagues. He just sat next to the bed and watched the rise and fall of Yunho’s breath, and the blood transfusion hose on Yunho’s hand.

 

“It’s not like we’re not letting you to stay with him,” Jaejoong said, when it was late at night. “But if something happen, can you handle it?” he asked Changmin. “Can you kill for him?”

 

Changmin thought that he could. Maybe. Probably. It would- just- to pull a trigger, right? But then he realized that Yunho almost got killed because of him. He could’t jeopardize Yunho’s life for the second time. So, he went back home with Jaejoong and Yoochun. Junsu would stay the night at the hospital.

 

The next morning, he went to the hospital with Yoochun and Jaejoong, who brought food for his little brother. There were two or three Komorebi’s men around Yunho’s room, and there was one in the lobby. Changmin began to realize how serious that matter was, and how the Komorebi protected Yunho well.

 

“Has he woke up?” Jaejoong asked Junsu. The curtain around Yunho’s bed was closed, the doctor was checking him up.

 

Junsu shook his head and massaged his forehead with his knuckles.

 

The doctor said that Yunho was still too weak, that was probably why he hadn’t woken up until then. The nurse opened the curtain and Changmin could see that the patient was even wearing an oxygen mask. His face was still colorless, and he longed to see the red in Yunho’s lips.

 

Junsu ate the meal Jaejoong cooked, while Yoochun checked the medical file. That was when Changmin thought that he didn’t belong there. Heck, he wasn’t supposed to be there.

 

“I… have to go.” Changmin said quietly, but unexpectedly the three heard it. “Goodbye.” He gulped, and headed to the door.

 

“Where are you going?” Yoochun held the door close, prevented Changmin from leaving.

 

“Wasn’t Yunho got shot because of me?” Changmin asked. The thing had bugged him the whole night and he couldn’t sleep.

 

Yoochun and Jaejoong exchanged a look, and Junsu was staring at him, food forgotten.

 

The silence made Changmin thought it was a yes. That Yunho got hurt because of him.

 

“But he’s fine,” Jaejoong said, as if he could read Changmin’s mind. “We got shot all the time, Changmin.”

 

“He did it for you. Think about that instead.” Yoochun added.

 

Changmin huffed. “Yes. That’s what I’ve been thinking. He did it for me. He got shot because of me. He’s fine now, but what about next time?”

 

The three couldn’t answer, because deep down, they knew Changmin was saying the truth.

 

Changmin looked at Yunho. One last time. The oxygen masked on his face and blood transfusion attached to his hand, his weak and pale body, was not the way how Changmin wanted to remember Yunho. But he made this.

 

He looked at Yoochun. “Please take care of him.” Changmin opened the door and Yoochun did nothing to hold him.

 

It was over.

 

Changmin stepped outside the room, walked passed the corridor and ignore the eyes of the Komorebi clan on him. Maybe he’d go back to his hometown. Or found Krystal first, bid her farewell. After that… well… he didn’t know. Life didn’t matter much anymore.

 

Someone took his hand and pulled him. It was Yoochun. He didn’t even look at Changmin when he dragged the taller man, but Changmin could hear him saying, “He’s awake.”

 

Changmin’s heart beat faster as they reached Yunho’s room. And Changmin saw the edge of the bed. Yunho’s feet that covered by blanket. And his body. And his chin. And his face. The nurse checked his pulse, took off the mask and nodded to Jaejoong.

 

“Hyung,” Yoochun called.

 

And Yunho turned his head, slowly, looking at Yoochun’s direction. And saw Changmin.

 

Jaejoong kissed Yunho’s cheek. “Let’s leave them,” he was followed by Junsu who squeezed Yunho’s hand, and Yoochun patted his shoulder.

 

Changmin was nailed to his spot. “You’re still alive.” He looked at Yunho, looking at him, lips formed to a soft smile.

 

“Disappointed much?” Yunho replied.

 

“No… not funny… dumbass.” Changmin tried to control his breathing because his lungs felt like they had shrunk.

 

Yunho’s smile turned to a frown. “Won’t you come here?”

 

Changmin was still. He could hear his own heartbeat. His breath was noisy in his ear.

 

“I’d run to you if I can, but I can’t. So can’t you-“ Yunho’s words were swallowed by Changmin’s mouth, who had took big steps towards the bed, and pressed their lips together, silenced the older man.

 

“You can’t talk too much, you can’t…” Changmin whispered against Yunho’s plump lower lip.

 

“So kiss me again,” Yunho put his hand on the back of Changmin’s head to take him for another kiss.

 

But Changmin pulled back and stood up. “I think I need to leave.”

 

“Why?” Yunho held Changmin’s hand, afraid that the man would run away.

 

“I don’t want you got hurt again, Yunho. You got shot because of me. This can’t happen again,” Changmin looked down and bit his lip, willed down his tears. “This is how we end, Yunho.” He braced himself to look at Yunho, and tried to smile, though it was so hard it hurt. “I’m saying goodbye.”

 

“You can’t.” Yunho caught Changmin’s hand when the younger was letting go. “I love you.” He said it. “And you can’t leave me.”

 

A thousand feelings burst inside his chest, and Changmin held Yunho’s hand tighter to hold on

 

“I took a bullet for you. Isn’t it I love you enough?” Yunho didn’t know how to make Changmin understand, how to make him believe.

 

“It’s not ‘I love you’ at all if you die, stupid,” Changmin mumbled.

 

Yunho brushed his knuckles. “I love you Changmin. I do. I was afraid that I’ll danger your life if we became lovers. And I’m afraid if… if you don’t love me back. I’m afraid that loving you, makes me lose everything I already had with you.” Yunho reached out his hand, and Changmin found himself shifted closer and sat on the bed, letting the older touched his cheek gently. “But that night, when someone attacked us, I realize that I should take that risk. I believe it’s worth it.”

 

Changmin’s tears didn’t travel far, they were brushed away by Yunho’s thumb. “I love you too, Yunho…” he trembled. “And that’s why I need to leave, so you can live in peace.”

 

“Why don’t you take the same risk for me?” Yunho asked. “Please, Changmin. Stay for me. Because it doesn’t make sense if we love each other but have to separate. I will protect you. I will take care of us,”

 

Changmin thought that Yunho was right. And of course, he was willing to risk everything to be with him. So he kissed Yunho again, more desperate than before. Yunho licked away the tears on his lips, savored the saltiness and breathe Changmin’s air.

 

“I will protect you too,” Changmin added. “And _we_ will take care of us.” He could feel a smile formed on Yunho’s lips.

 

 

*

 

 

The stolen file was being returned to Shisa, and five years later, The Choi Diamond Dynasty went down, proving how Watanabe Jewelry was irreplaceable in Japan. Choi Siwon was devastated, but he deliberately handed the Diamond Dynasty to his brother in law. Siwon left to Germany to develop his own car industry, which Komorebi had also put their share on without anyone else knowing.

 

Changmin joined Komorebi and Jaejoong told him he had to have his tattoo.

 

“I don’t know if you have any clan tattoo,” Changmin said. It was another ordinary morning in the kitchen. The men chatted as they enjoyed their breakfast Jaejoong made.

 

“We have, but it’s okay if you don’t want to. Junsu doesn’t have any.” Yunho said, combed Changmin’s hair with his fingers.

 

“Because I don’t see the purpose of marking one’s body with tattoo, damaging the skin with ink. I know I am belong to Komorebi and that’s enough,” Junsu said as he ate the pancake Jaejoong just cooked.

 

“It’s because he’s lame,” Yoochun summarized it. “All of us have one, Su. You’re the only one without it.”

 

“So?” Jaejoong asked as he put Changmin’s pancake on his plate.

 

“Maybe I’ll think about it.” Changmin shrugged.

 

Yunho smiled to him. “Yes, and maybe you can also tattoo my name on your skin. So people know that you’re belong-“

 

“Ya, Yunho Hyung is the lame one!” Junsu stopped munching and pointed his finger to Yunho.

 

Yoochun just laughed. “Oh, you think I don’t know that?” he eyed the couple. “You forgot that I heard Yunho Hyung’s confession, huh?”

 

“Right! You haven’t told me completely what he said, Chun!” Jaejoong said, stole a piece of Junsu’s pancake.

 

“Do you want me to share this to them, Hyung?” Yoochun smirked, made Yunho went red while Changmin calmly drank his coffee. “Ahh… but I think the infamous ‘You’re mine’ is already embarrassing enough to hear.”

 

That made Changmin went red as well. Because fuck, he just thought how the entire house would hear Yunho’s yell to him. Gosh, did he say something embarrassing too? Or moaned too loud? But at that time, Yunho grabbed his hand under the table, made Changmin’s heart melted when the older mouthed out “I’m yours,” to him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew! it's done. it feels like a long journey bcos i started this fic last year during my training, until now i'm back home :')  
> so i'd like to thank every one of u, thank u so much for reading, especially for those who comment & giving me support :D  
> i hope i don't waste ur time & kudos ;)  
> till next time, dears


End file.
